


Hidden in the Looseleaf

by Maiika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, drama? Maybe drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Between their lectures, assignments, tardy bells and after school activities, Konoha High’s students have fleeting moments of deeper interactions.  These are the most important parts of their school days.•high school AU•





	1. A Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist the urge to write a high school AU for Naruto. I adore so many of these characters and just couldn’t choose, so most of the Naruto cast is featured in this story, some in background relationships, but the three tagged are the ones with plots planned. There’ll probably be a lot more platonic relationship stuff going on than romance, tbh, but we’ll see. This story is being discovery written for the fun of it and I just figured I’d share as I go along, so it’s subject to a change of plans.

It was that dreaded sound - the bell. Grating its loud cacophony in the ears of every student and staff member, it caused equal palpitations of anxiety in both groups.  It signaled the start of another first period.

 

The teacher, unlike the rest of her classroom, was starting her day angry.  Tsunade sighed, her long blonde hair draping over her desk as she dug her painted fingernails into her stack of papers tainted by bright red marks.  

 

“Newton’s Law,” she said, skipping a greeting without raising her gaze from a big red  _ F _ .  “Has anyone  _ heard _ of it?”

 

Spanning her gaze over the rows of students sending her clueless looks, she spotted a new letter-size addition pinned to the flyer-littered cork board on the back wall, its large red lettering calling students to join the ANBU by the club’s signup deadline.  That back wall was a stark contrast the the orderly floor to ceiling book shelf on her side wall. Like every classroom in this school, the room was institutionally decorated with fluorescent lights, white tile floors, white walls, lines and rows of pine desks welded to navy blue plastic chairs, and one lousy window that never opened.

 

A dark-haired teen at the center of the student desks sat upright, a stick of candy cigarette hanging from his lip.  “What kind of question is that, Professor?”

 

Tsunade slammed her stack of papers on the desk and met Asuma Sarutobi’s gaze.  “The kind a professor asks her students when they return quiz papers with answers like  _ this _ !  Now, if any of you care to remember what I teach you, you’ll-“

 

The click of a door unlatching drew Tsunade’s sharp eyes to the back of the class.  The rest of her words caught in her throat as the flat oak door swung inward, revealing a teen with a book in his face.  His silver spiked hair was the only part of him visible past the book’s turning page. Tsunade’s shoulders sagged as she let out a weary sigh.

 

“Hatake,” she said as the boy approached the front.  “Again?”

 

“Sorry, Professor,” Kakashi said, never removing his eyes from his book, failing to convey an ounce of sincerity.  “Don’t let me interrupt.”

 

Tsunade’s brow twitched.  She massaged her forehead.  “Go to the front office, Kakashi.  You’re not sitting in my classroom without a-“

 

“Tardy slip?” Kakashi supplied, proffering a slip of paper from his pocket as he passed her desk.

 

“Thank you,” Tsunade snapped as she snatched the paper from his pinched fingers.  “If this happens one more time, it’s detention for you.”

 

“Yes, Professor,” Kakashi said, meeting her eyes with a cheeky smile.  “Won’t happen again.”

 

Tsunade gnawed her bottom lip as she watched Kakashi slide into the empty seat beside Guy Might, who animatedly waved and hissed Kakashi’s name with glee. Tsunade shook her head, scoffing as she considered Kakashi’s promise.  He’d falter again, and when he did, she was ready with a well-deserved punishment which would make him regret not taking her warnings seriously enough. She glanced at the wrinkled stack of papers clenched in her palm. Kakashi of course was one of the few in this class who actually  _ knew _ what Newton’s Law was.  She could use that to her advantage  _ and _ force his nose out of that trashy novel he didn’t think she knew he was reading.

 

“Hey, Professor!” The door banged open. Obito Uchiha’s flashy orange jacket seemed to rush in ahead of him before he began waving his hands.  “Sorry I’m late! There was this  _ huge _ garbage truck blocking the student parking lo-“

 

Tsunade held up her hand, hissing away the loud voice giving her a headache.  “I’m not even going to question how this truck blocked only you and not everyone else, Uchiha, if you sit down and be  _ quiet _ .”

 

“Oh!  Uh,” Obito said as he found his seat, throwing his backpack down to the tile floor, being  _ too loud _ .  “Thanks, Pr-“

 

“You need to go to the office for a tardy slip,” Kakashi said.

 

“No, I don’t!” Obito yelled.  “Professor Tsunade just said-“

 

Kakashi whirled in his seat, his eyes narrowed at Obito, though Tsunade felt his gaze on her too,  _ judging _ .  Dammit, she hated teenagers.  

 

Before Kakashi could speak, Tsunade stepped forward and slapped the pile of quizzes on Shizune’s desk.  “Kakashi,” she said while casting her eyes across the classroom, “tell us the three laws of motion.”

 

“All three?” Kakashi grumbled, scowling at Obito sinking gleefully into his seat.  He turned to Tsunade with a tired glare. As Tsunade nodded, Kakashi sighed and lowered his book.  “All right.”

 

“Wait!” Beside Kakashi, Guy sprung forward and raised his hand, only restrained by the desk in front of him as its metal legs screeched against the tiles.  “If Kakashi can identify them all, then I can do it, too!”

 

Tsunade glanced down at the papers now splayed across Shizune’s desk, frowning as she remembered Guy’s failing score.  “That’s not what I-“

 

“The first law-“ Guy began animatedly.

 

“Is that an object in motion stays in motion unless acted upon by force,” Kakashi finished, to Tsunade’s relief.

 

Guy grunted, his wide eyes and bushy brows turned on Kakashi.  “Kakashi!”

 

“Yes, Kakashi,” Tsunade said with a smile and a sigh.  “And the rest?”

 

“The sum of the force,” Kakashi continued with an air of boredom, “is equal to the mass of the object multiplied by its acceleration, and finally-“

 

“Ooh, Ooh!” Guy threw his hand rigidly in the air again.

 

From the back of the room, Obito folded his arms, slunk deep into his seat, and muttered a curse.

 

Tsunade stifled a growl.  “Yes, Mr. Might?”

 

“The final law states that when one thing pushes against another thing, that thing pushes back equally.”  Guy flashed his teeth in a wide grin as he side-eyed Kakashi. “Just like a worthy rival,  _ eh _ , Kakashi?”

 

“That’s right,” Kakashi said, his brows raised.

 

As Guy chuckled and slapped Kakashi on the back, Tsunade gasped.  “Yes, it is. Okay.” She turned to the rest of the class, who’d gone still with their eyes locked on Guy.  “I want you all to ingrain Newton’s Laws into your brains, at least for the next week. Shizune will hand out your quizzes now.  You will use the rest of this period looking over your missed answers. Any extra time should be used for studying the text for your upcoming exam.”

 

She turned to her desk.  The moment her back was to the students, hushed whispers and rising murmurs accompanied the sounds of papers moving across desks.  Shizune’s traveling shushes were clear above everyone’s murmurs, but to no help. Tsunade clenched her fists. It never went right on the first try with these seniors.  At least with the junior classes, Tsunade could intimidate them enough with her presence to receive the obedience she expected. This class, her unfortunate first period, required extra effort, setting the stage for her mood every day.

 

“This is a  _ silent _ study period,” she growled, spinning on her heels to glare at the class who closed their mouths before she turned completely.  “ _ Don’t _ make me remind you.”

 

She plopped into her desk chair, rubbing her head as she watched Shizune weave through the left side of the classroom looking shame-faced.  The students seated at their desks continued communicating enough with body language that Tsunade knew she hadn’t gotten completely through to them.  She glanced at the clock over the cork board and groaned as her mind raced through the material for second period’s biology class. She was fooling herself, thinking her day was going to get better from here.  

 

She had another roomful of hormonal, angsty teenagers to contend with in a few minutes, and another after that, and another after that.

 

* * *

 

A paper ball flew across the dropped panel ceiling just before the chatter in Bio class was silenced with the trill sound of the second period bell.  As the crumpled paper rolled off the target student’s desk to land by his feet, two girls giggled from the back corner of the room. Naruto rolled his eyes, groaning loudly before slamming his head on the desk.  Not only did he have to suffer through an hour of studying Biology under his creep of a professor, but even worse, he had to endure watching his crush make goo-goo eyes over  _ Sasuke _ .

 

“...it was  _ not _ !” 

 

Naruto’s ears perked at the sound of said crush’s beautiful voice, music to his ears even as Sakura crescendoed to a screech.  He glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura glaring at Ino, the other girl who was shooting love notes to Sasuke across the classroom.  Or maybe it was  _ only _ Ino.  Maybe Naruto had a chance with Sakura now, if she’d only move on from her infatuation with stupid Sasuke.  Middle school hadn’t gone well for Naruto - he’d blown his chances with Sakura more times than he could count with underappreciated pranks and vies for her attention - but so far this year he hadn’t noticed her unending advances toward the more popular boy as of yet.  His first attempts in high school would go differently. He really believed it.

 

“Was too mine,  _ Sakura _ !” Ino said with a harrumph.  “Oh, Sasuke!” she cooed, wiggling her fingers in the air and blushing.

 

Naruto whirled forward and planted his eyes on his desk as he beamed.  It  _ was _ a letter from Ino.  So he really could have a chance to ask Sakura out this year without her refusing.  Naruto watched Sasuke lean over his desk with his perfect pin-straight black hair and his perfect face that made all the girls crazy, raising a perfect black brow in suspicion before picking up the letter.

 

“Mr. Uchiha,” said their professor, Sasuke’s name rolling off his tongue like oil.  “What do you have there?”

 

Sasuke’s eyes had already read the letter, which he was tucking discreetly between the pages of his textbook when the professor addressed him.  Too bad for him that Orochimaru noticed it already. Naruto snickered. Sasuke was going to be humiliated in front of the class. This was going to be fun.

 

“Nothing,” Sasuke said dismissively.

 

Naruto looked up to see Professor Orochimaru’s eyes narrowed, his tongue sliding out and running along his lower lip for just a fraction of a second.  Naruto grimaced as Professor Orochimaru’s lips pulled into a smile.

 

“See me after class, boy,” the Professor said before snapping a glare at the back corner.  “And you two! No more throwing things in my classroom or I’ll have you cleaning my lab equipment after school.”

 

Grumbles of apologies rang out from the voices of the two girls as Sasuke murmured, “Why am  _ I _ the one being punished?  I didn’t ask those stupid girls to do this.”

 

“They  _ are _ stupid girls, Sasuke,” Karin said from the desk behind him, patting his shoulder and whipping her red hair around to cast a contemptuous glare to the back of the room.  “Just ignore them.”

 

Professor Orochimaru’s gaze flickered to Sasuke before he turned to the whiteboard, pretending he didn’t hear Sasuke’s or Karin’s comments.  Naruto knew he heard them, though. Professor Orochimaru seemed to favor Sasuke and Karin over the rest of them. Sasuke had a point, though.  It was a good thing for Sakura and Ino that they got away with that without getting in trouble, but Orochimaru’s reaction to the situation didn’t make sense, especially considering his favoritism.  Any other teacher would’ve punished the girls, not Sasuke. Naruto rubbed his chin. Maybe the rumors about Professor Orochimaru were true. If so, Naruto didn’t envy Sasuke  _ now _ .

 

Steps sounded across the front of the classroom, coming from an entrance Naruto had failed to notice.  He heard the door bang shut just as the back of an older boy with a long gray ponytail came into view. The boy approached the professor with a stack of books in his outstretched arms.

 

“Ah, Kabuto,” Professor Orochimaru said.  “Perfect timing. Boys and girls, Kabuto here is an honors junior who will be joining this period as my assistant.  He’s quite the overachiever - he’s taken on the two-year biology apprenticeship I offer here, which some of you might choose to pursue in the future.”

 

Naruto scoffed.  “Yeah, right.”

 

Kabuto heaved the pile of books onto Professor Orochimaru’s stark white desk and turned to the class with a smile, his round spectacles gleaming under the fluorescent lights.  “Nice to meet you, freshman class. I’m sure we’ll all get along swell.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Orochimaru said with a dismissive wave, his eyes locked on the cover of the top text before he grabbed it.  “Now, the books. Hand them out.”

 

As Orochimaru flipped through the pages, reading through a  _ biology _ textbook with a gleam in his eyes as if he’d found something magical in the words, Naruto crinkled his eyes and frowned.  Here came the assignment he already knew was going to confuse and frustrate him. When the heavy hardcover thudded onto his desk, his frown deepened.  The words  _ Reptilia and Amphibia  _ headed the book with a picture of an oversized grayish-purple snake looking straight at him with yellow slitted eyes.

 

“Over the next few weeks,” Professor Orochimaru said, “we’ll be studying the anatomy of a snake in preparation for our upcoming dissection.”

 

“Dis _ sec _ tion?” Naruto shouted, his voice laden with disgust as his stomach churned.

 

Professor Orochimaru ignored him, looking past Naruto and raising his slim brows at someone else.

 

“Don’t be such a wimp,” Sasuke murmured over his shoulder.

 

“I’m not a wimp,” Naruto sneered back, glad Sasuke couldn’t see him wrapping his arms across his queasy stomach.

 

“Professor,” a girl said from behind them, a voice Naruto immediately recognized as Sakura’s.  “Does it have to be a snake?”

 

“Why?  Don’t you all  _ like _ snakes?” Orochimaru practically purred, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

 

Naruto balked.  “No way!”

 

Murmurs of disgust and objections flooded the room before Sasuke’s voice overcame them all.  “I’ll do it.”

 

Orochimaru’s eyes went wide before he beamed at Sasuke.  “Of course you will, Sasuke. You all will.”

 

Naruto crossed his arms tightly.  “At least it’s not like we have to touch  _ live _ snakes.”

 

Orochimaru gasped before setting his eyes on Naruto.  “I’ll be bringing in a live one next week for observation.”

 

Naruto’s jaw dropped as a girl in the back of the room let loose a squeal mirroring Naruto’s sentiments.  Naruto heard Sasuke chuckle in front of him and then looked forward to see Sasuke peering at Naruto over his shoulder, his hands clasped together and an amused grin planted on his smug face.

 

This class sucked.

 

* * *

 

School was such a drag.

 

Even though he was halfway through the day, Shikamaru felt there was still so much more to go.  He had Chem, Home Ec, and Geometry still ahead of him now that lunch was ending. He didn’t mind Chem as much, since Choji shared that class with him, but the others were borderline intolerable.  Home Ec was  _ especially _ boring.

 

“You have that homework for me to copy?” Choji asked, breaking Shikamaru from his thoughts as they walked up the concrete stairs from the breezeway to enter the double doors of the classroom halls.

 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said, reaching his hand back into the open pouch of his backpack.  “But Choji, you’ve gotta learn how to do this stuff yourself.”

 

“I know,” Choji groaned as he crumpled his emptied chip bag and tossed it in the trash as they passed.  “But you know, I think I learn a little more every time I copy off your work.”

 

“Sure you do,” Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes as he handed over the assignment.

 

His eyes stopped rolling when they recognized the figure up ahead.  Leaning into her open locker, with her head bowed over something concealed behind her books and a smile plastered on her face, was Temari Sand.  Her dirty blonde hair jutted out in every direction as always, her shapely legs were sheathed in fishnet tights, and her neutral thigh-length dress was the perfect compliment to it all, letting the focus be on  _ her _ rather than her clothes.  Shikamaru was always drawn to her eyes.  She had the most stunning deep green eyes.

 

“Oh,” Choji chuckled, planting a knowing smile on his face when Shikamaru turned to him.  “Temari, huh? Is  _ that _ the girl you’ve been crushing on?”

 

“No way,” Shikamaru scoffed, turning his eyes back to her, watching her fingers tapping at whatever had her smiling.  Shikamaru grinned. “I’m just wondering how Temari expects to get away with using her cell phone during school hours.” As they drew nearer, Temari raised her green eyes to meet Shikamaru’s gaze.  “You might want to put that away,” Shikamaru said, nudging a thumb over his shoulder at the classroom they’d just passed, where Professor Tsunade hovered in her doorway, eyeing passing students.

 

Temari followed Shikamaru’s gaze and nodded, tucking her cell into her locker.  “Thanks.”

 

“Shikamaru’s a good guy, huh?” Choji asked pointedly, throwing a broad arm over Shikamaru’s shoulder.  Shikamaru grunted as the air was squeezed from his lungs by Choji.

 

Temari chuckled mockingly.  “I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far.  You need to do more than a little warning if you want to get my attention.”

 

“Hah!” Shikamaru said.  “As if I’d want your attention.  I’d just like to avoid hearing Tsunade go off on someone again.”

 

“Sure,” Temari said with an unimpressed raise of her brow.  “ _ That’s _ why you did it.”

 

As she slammed her locker shut and stalked away down the hall, Shikamaru gritted his teeth.  That woman was going to drive him crazy.

 

“You two really are alike, you know that?” Choji said.

 

“Whatever,” Shikamaru said, setting his eyes on the open door to Professor Chiyo’s Chemistry class.  “Let's just get this over with so we can get our asses home and play some games.”

 

“Yeah!” Choji said, laughing as they swept into the room reeking of sulfur, its walls lined with shiny glass beakers and other equipment.  “I’ve got a whole new system  _ and _ my mom just stocked the house with snacks. We’re good to go!”

 

At the front of the class, Professor Chiyo was slumped in the chair behind her podium, looking like she’d died.  But when she looked up, her eyes crinkled as she smiled at them. “Mr. Nara. Mr. Akimichi. Take your seats.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Choji said.

 

Shikamaru groaned.  He had to drag his feet all the way across the classroom to reach his assigned seat far from Choji.  At least his mind would be stimulated in here, but still.

 

Like everything else in high school, Chemistry was a drag.


	2. Mid-week Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a hell of a time trying to sell my house right now - it’s been a miserable summer. I promised myself to finish something else before posting another chapter, but after the day I had, I need something gratifying and posting a new chapter always makes me feel good, so here it is!

Genma frowned at the soggy peas, mystery meat smothered in suspiciously green-hued gravy, and dome-shaped mashed potatoes on his tray as he walked carefully to avoid other students weaving through the aisles between tables.  He quirked a brow at Kakashi’s tray beside his, only to find an identical meal and an expression likely matching his own on his friend’s rarely expressive face.

 

“Congratulations, Kakashi.” Kurenai’s voice carried from the table over the roar of the lunch crowd.

 

As Genma slid into the empty seat across from Asuma, he eyed Kurenai’s body language where her hand held a water bottle and her other hid beneath the table, her head tilted toward Asuma in a gesture of obvious admiration.  If those two didn’t announce they were going steady soon, he was going to announce it on the live mic at the next football game for all of Konoha High and their rival team to hear.

 

Genma tore open his plastic-wrapped utensils and looked askance at Kakashi.  “What’d he win now?”

 

Genma had a few guesses.  Kakashi was impossibly good at - well, everything.  No teenager should’ve had it so easy. The girls loved him; teachers respected him; any sport he played, he always seemed to make MVP; he aced his classes every fucking year.  Shit, he’d _skipped_ a grade back in grade school and he was still running circles around most of their class.  If Genma wasn’t so confident in himself, he wouldn’t be caught dead by Kakashi’s side. But as he winked at the cute girl eyeing him from across the lunch room when Kakashi wouldn’t spare her a glance, he knew why he was comfortable here.

 

“Kakashi’s been accepted to another Ivy League school,” Asuma said before shoving his home-packed sandwich in his mouth.

 

“That’s two now,” Kurenai said, sending Kakashi a smile.

 

“Three,” Kakashi said with a shrug.

 

Genma rolled his eyes.  Here was a guy who could shrug about a _third_ Ivy League school acceptance, meanwhile Genma had only received one from the local state college, not his first choice.  It was still early in the year, but acceptance was pretty damn important when facing the end of a high school career.

 

Asuma snorted a laugh.  “Did you apply to _any_ normal schools?  Do you have any idea the kind of shit I’m going to hear from my dad about this?”

 

Kakashi sipped from his milk carton, peering at Asuma.  “Why waste time applying to substandard schools when I can get into these?”

 

Kurenai set her water bottle on the table in favor of rubbing Asuma’s shoulder.  “Don’t worry about your dad. He knows Kakashi is just...exceptional. I’m sure he appreciates that the schools you’ve been accepted to are very highly rated, too.”

 

Asuma raised a dubious brow at Kurenai.  “He’s been principal here for over a decade.  He _knows_ which schools are the best and he’s always expected me to get into them, whether they’re schools I want or-“

 

“Hey!” Kurenai’s eyes went wide as she slapped Asuma’s shoulder before shoving something back into the front pocket of his shirt.  “Are you crazy? Do you want to be grounded again?”

 

Asuma looked over his shoulders.  “No one saw them.”

 

“If you get caught with those things and can’t take your girlfriend to the Sadie Hawkins dance, I’ll-“

 

Genma clapped his hands together.  And again, slowly. “It's about fucking time.”

 

Kakashi chuckled.  “Well, they had to admit to it eventually.”

 

Asuma blinked at them.  “Huh?”

 

Kurenai blushed.  “You-you knew?”

 

“The whole _class_ knows,” Kakashi said before his head lowered into his tray and his eyes clouded with that depressing look he wore so well.  “Good for you two.”

 

Genma winced as he watched Kurenai and Asuma exchange wary glances while they chewed.  As much as Kakashi was popular with the girls, it was clear not one of them at this school interested _him_ .  He’d had a girlfriend freshman year and as much as Genma and his other friends prodded him about getting over the hurt he clearly suffered after she transferred schools, he refused to talk about it.  Kurenai thought he would never move on from Rin. Asuma posited a theory that maybe Kakashi was gay. Genma’s best friend Raidou blamed Kakashi’s current ambivalence toward girls on his overachieving and high standards.  Genma thought he just needed to play the field, to realize there were other girls out there, but Kakashi didn’t open up about it to a single one of his prying friends. Not even Guy, and _he_ was relentless.  At this point, Genma had given up on deciphering the asshole’s depressing love life.  He had more important things to think about. Like his own nonexistent love life. He couldn’t even ask a girl to the dance next weekend.  Though he had a few potentials in mind, this was the only dance of the year where the _girls_ were required to ask.

 

“You know, Kakashi,” Kurenai said, assuming that meddling tone that always meant trouble, “Rin’s dream was always to get into Harvard.  If you go _there_ , maybe-“

 

“Rin left after freshman year,” Kakashi said, snapping a glare at Kurenai.  “She’s not coming back, ever. You’re stupid if you think I’ll run into her by _chance_.”

 

Kurenai pressed her lips together, shooting a glance at Asuma.  Understandably, the guy was glaring across the table at Kakashi.  He had just insulted his girlfriend. Then again, this was normal behavior for Kakashi.  Rin was a sore subject they should’ve known not to broach by now. Genma could see the exact moment when Asuma reconsidered his reproach.  

 

He shook his head, scoffing as he looked across the cafeteria.  “Come on, Man.”

 

Kakashi’s chair slid beside Genma, jarring the table as Kakashi stood over them.  “I’m done,” he said, though his untouched meat said otherwise.

 

Genma snorted.  “Really? You still have to do this every time her name comes up?”

 

“If you _really_ care to see her again,” Asuma said, his voice tight from Kakashi’s earlier insult, “you would ask Obito Uchiha for her num-“

 

“Fuck you,” Kakashi said, his voice fading into the crowd as he walked away.

 

Genma shook his head while behind him, he heard Guy’s call of Kakashi’s name boom across the cafeteria.

 

“Why do you two still put yourselves through this?” Genma said as he picked a toothpick from his pocket and inserted it between his teeth.

 

“Through what?” A new voice said, chipper and breathy as someone slid into Kakashi’s still-warm seat.  Anko flashed a smile at Genma before narrowing her eyes across the table. “Hiding their relationship? Or have they finally come out with it?”

 

Asuma sighed while Kurenai cradled her forehead in her hand.  “Everyone really does know, don’t they?” she said.

 

“Nah,” Genma said to Anko, slinging an arm over her bare, soft shoulder, “Kakashi bullshit.”

 

“Oh,” Anko said with a roll of her eyes as she stole a bite of Genma’s untouched potatoes.  “That prick.”

 

Genma prodded Anko’s ribcage.  “Don’t act like you don’t _want_ his prick.”

 

Anko shrugged as she assumed a devious smile.  “Unless he decides to finally put out, I have no interest in him.”

 

Genma shot her a withering glare.  “You asked him to the Sadie Hawkins already, didn’t you?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Anko scoffed, stealing another bite without even _trying_ to be stealthy about it.  “I know he doesn’t do dances.”

 

“Oh,” Kurenai said, sounding relieved.

 

“So I offered to blow it off together and sneak some booze under the bleachers.”

 

Genma shook his head, chuckling.  “Now that sounds like my idea of a good time.”

 

“Yeah?” Anko said, raising a brow.  “Want to make Kakashi’s loss your gain?”

 

“Are you asking me out?” Genma said, flicking the toothpick with his tongue, which seemed to successfully serve the purpose of drawing Anko’s eyes to his lips.

 

Anko gave a sharp nod.  “Yes or no?”

 

“Hell yes,” Genma said.

 

“Good,” Anko said, and if Genma didn’t know any better, there was a blush on her cheeks as she turned her eyes from him and licked his spork clean.

 

It looked like his love life was moving from nonexistent into new territory.

* * *

 

“Get a life, Heathens!” cackled a senior at the next table.  This remark was aimed at a pair of giggling cheerleaders passing between Shikamaru’s group and the table full of black-and-red-jacketed seniors.

 

While Naruto scrunched his eyes at the platinum-haired loudmouth making barbed remarks at every other student who passed, Shikamaru leaned back in his seat, folded his hands behind his head, and groaned.  He was pretty full now. Lunch period would be over soon, and he wanted to milk this free time for every bit of shut-eye it was worth.

 

“Hey, Shikamaru,” Choji said, “you done with-“

 

“Yeah, Choji,” he groaned, not knowing or caring what it was, “take it.”

 

“You shouldn’t enable him like that, Shikamaru,” Ino said before a sharp poke in his ribcage forced Shikamaru to grunt and open his eyes.  “You’re just as much to blame for his...well _you know_ …” she hedged, “as he is.”

 

“Choji’s a big boy.”  Shikamaru watched Choji gleefully rub a hand over his oversized belly.  He was unable to stifle his snicker. “He can be responsible for his own bad decisions.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Ino huffed, smiling as those big blue eyes of hers narrowed at him.  “Anyway, in gym today, you’ll never believe what Sakura said to me. She-“

 

“Sakura?” Naruto scrambled to attention.  “What’d she say?”

 

At the same moment, a voice from the senior table carried over, different from the heckler’s, but as loud and obnoxious as Naruto’s.  Shikamaru would rather eavesdrop on _them_ than listen to another of Ino’s pointless rants about her best frenemie.  

 

“Harvard, too?” the dark-haired senior screeched.  “That entitled _ass_.  How does he get these acceptances so easily?”

 

“What I’d like to know is, how can anyone _afford_ it?” said the lone female at the table.  Her hazel eyes peered sideways to meet Shikamaru’s gaze with a look that said _mind-your-own-fucking-business_.

 

“That’s easy,” the loudmouth senior responded.  Shikamaru whistled a tune and turned his gaze away from the most unfriendly crowd of seniors he’d had the displeasure of encountering at this school.  “He’s got some big ass inheritance from his dad. Almost makes me wish _my_ dad died just before college.”

 

“Ouch, Obito,” a redhead at their table said, “low blow.”

 

“I don’t care,” Obito grumbled.

 

Something nudged between Shikamaru’s shoulder blades.  The seniors’ conversation faded into the noise of the cafeteria as Shikamaru whirled around, raising his fist. “Dammit, Ino!  Oh.”

 

Ino chuckled from beside him, _not_ behind him, while the girl folding a paper fan beside her face grinned down at Shikamaru.  Temari Sand looked so full of herself. So cocky. So beautiful with her lace-front top showing a modest peek of cleavage and her blonde hair sprouting up around her to perfectly frame her flawless features.  Shikamaru gulped.

 

Temari laughed.  “I saw the way you kowtowed to those seniors.”

 

Shikamaru raised a brow, sitting upright. “ _Excuse_ me?”

 

“I thought you were the type _not_ to be intimidated by upper classmen, Nara.”

 

Shikamaru opened his mouth, ready with a witty retort about how such unnecessary intimidation would require stooping to a lesser level of intellect on his part, but then it hit him.  She never called him Nara before. She never addressed him directly as anything, as far as he knew. Her use of his last name could be considered a pet name, couldn’t it? At the very least, it felt like some level of flirtation.  He glanced at Ino for confirmation, wondering if he was the only one to notice the anomaly, the possible meaning behind it. Ino’s face betrayed no understanding, only judgment and expectation. When Shikamaru finished gaping at Temari, he quickly gathered his wits.   _She_ was the one who approached _his_ table with no other apparent purpose than to tease him.

 

“What’s it to you?” he said, raising a brow when her face flushed.

 

“Well, I-“

 

Shikamaru smirked.  “You didn’t come over here to mock me about seniors.  So what are you _really_ doing here, Temari?”

 

He had the upper hand now.  She was flustered; he could see it.  Shikamaru couldn’t help but gloat a little.  No other girl had ever approached him and tried to outwit him, but Temari had managed to outwit him on more than one occasion, as much as Shikamaru was loathe to admit it.  This time, he was going to win.

 

He propped his elbow on the back of his chair and leaned toward her, enjoying how wide her eyes grew.  “You come to ask me for help with an assignment? Couldn’t handle Madara’s brutal deadline for the fascism in the modern world essay, could you?”

 

Ino hissed beside him and kicked him beneath the table, while across the table, Choji made a startled grunt.

 

“Hey, _what’s_ going on?” Naruto said.  “What the hell is fascism?”

 

Shikamaru chuckled.  They had an audience.  And speechless Temari was going down.  His smile widened as he raised his chin toward her, expectant.  Temari composed herself with a smile - a devious smile. She crossed her arms as her gaze panned across their audience, likely going through a similar train of thought to Shikamaru’s.  But the confident look on her face wasn’t a good sign.

 

“If you losers must know,” Temari said before locking eyes with Shikamaru, “I’m asking Shikamaru to the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

 

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, prepared with arguments he’d been working through his head since the moment her expression changed, but as her words set in, his mind short circuited.  

 

Sadie Hawkins.  The dance. With Temari Sand, the girl of his dreams.  

 

Shikamaru’s eyes lit up with the thought of it.  She was asking...he was going...no, he had to say _yes_ first.  Aw man, this was embarrassing.  Now all his friends were watching and waiting. He couldn’t say yes to her without them hearing it.  He couldn’t say no, either, or he would miss his chance. He couldn’t _not_ say anything, because she’d be offended and walk away soon, probably never offer him another opportunity like this.  Shikamaru never would’ve thought being asked out could be such a drag. But as Temari looked down on him, all smug and having the confidence to ask him in front of his friends because she _knew_ he would say yes, Shikamaru had to admit with a sneer that he’d lost this one.

 

“Sure,” he said with a shrug, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, even as heat surfaced to his face.  “I’ll go with you.”

 

“I knew you would,” Temari said before turning with a cheeky grin to her brothers, who called for her from a few tables over.

 

Shikamaru pursed his lips after her.  “Yeah, fine. Don’t make a big deal of it.”

 

“All right, you guys!” Naruto cheered, patting Shikamaru on the back.  “Now, if only _my_ crush would…”

 

Shikamaru frowned as he followed Naruto’s quickly-turning-dejected gaze to whatever had caught his eye.  Across the cafeteria was the pink-haired girl Naruto had been crushing on since before Shikamaru first met him.  Sakura wouldn’t give Naruto the time of day, but Naruto hadn’t given up on her. Shikamaru didn’t know if he could do that with Temari.  If she’d blatantly rejected him or outright expressed her preference for some other guy, Shikamaru would’ve just given up. No girl was worth the amount of effort Naruto put into chasing after Sakura.  Now that Sakura was blushing and twiddling her fingers as she stood face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, _her_ crush, Shikamaru was certain Naruto hadn’t made Sakura’s pick for dance partner.

 

Shikamaru squeezed Naruto’s shoulder.  “Hey, it’s only your freshman year.”

 

“And it’s early!” Choji said.  “You can always ask her to the next dance.  I’m sure she’ll get over Sasuke by then.”

 

Naruto crossed his arms and scrunched his face as the ring of the lunch bell blasted over the cafeteria noise. “I don’t know what it is girls see in that jerk anyway.”

 

Ino threw herself across the table to flick Naruto in the forehead.  “Maybe that he is absolutely gorgeous? Or how he is so impressive with everything he does?  How _cool_ he is?  Basically, he’s everything you’re not, so don’t talk bad about Sasuke!”

 

Shikamaru took his tray from the table, shaking his head at Ino as he stood.  “Have _you_ asked him out yet?”

 

Ino sputtered before looking scandalized.  “No!”

 

“Well, looks like he’ll be going with Sakura by default.”

 

“Forehead?” Ino snorted.  “I happen to know Karin Uzumaki beat her to it.  He’s probably already going with _her_.”

 

“Really?” Naruto said with a hopeful smile.  “He’s taking my cousin?”

 

“Don’t hold your breath waiting for Sakura to ask you, Naruto,” Choji said with a chuckle, kicking his chair in.

 

“She’s probably got no one in mind _but_ Sasuke,” Ino said with a flippant toss of her long blonde ponytail.  “But even if she made a long list of alternates, I’d bet we’d find your name at the bottom, Naruto.”

 

Naruto growled and raised his middle finger to Ino’s back.  “Your name wouldn’t even _make_ Sasuke’s list, so I’d keep my big mouth shut if I was you!”

 

Ino gasped, whirling on Naruto with her fist clenched.  Shikamaru stepped between them just in time to prevent a food fight.  He curled his fingers around Ino’s fist holding her untouched apple snatched from her lunch bag and shot Naruto a glare before his characteristic temper flare could result in _really_ regrettable action.  A food fight happened once last year.  Shikamaru never wanted to live through the fallout of that one again _or_ witness the type of merciless rage Professor Tsunade displayed that day.

 

Sighing, Shikamaru released Ino’s fist.  “Geez. Let’s head to class before you guys cause more trouble than we need today.”

 

* * *

 

 

The kids returning to class were obviously still enjoying their lunch comas.  Jiraiya yawned and stretched, not caring how many of his students saw him sprawling his arms in front of the whiteboard as they filed into his classroom.  Kakashi Hatake slouched with his feet propped up on an adjacent seat in the front of the class while Jiraiya waited for the rest to file in. He chuckled to himself.  He didn’t know why Tsunade complained about Hatake’s tardiness. She must’ve had a very boring class if an exemplary student like Hatake dragged his feet to it. Then again, with breasts like hers, Jiraiya was shocked all the boys weren’t racing into her classroom.  If he’d had a teacher like her as a teenager, he would have been _all_ about her class.

 

 _Slap_.

 

Jiraiya’s eyes jumped to his desk as they followed the blur of white that had produced the sound.  It was a hand-bound novel. The fingertips from which it had fallen were dainty and painted a neon red.  When he looked up, a blue-haired young woman looked down on him with narrowed eyes.

 

Jiraiya sat upright and chuckled.  “Konan? Can I help you?”

 

“I finished it during lunch.”

 

“Your…” Jiraiya scratched his head as he tried to recall his student’s four-year writing project.  Something about angels and demons or-

 

Konan sighed.  “Angels Hidden in the Rain, Professor Jiraiya.  I’ve only been working on it with you since sophomore year.”

 

Jiraiya laughed to hide his embarrassment.  “Right, I know. And Nagato. Is his finished as well?”

 

From the rows of seats, Yahiko’s hand shot up over his tousled red hair.  “Nagato _ate_ lunch like the rest of us,” he said with a laugh.  “He’ll get it done soon though, with _my_ help.  Won’t you, pal?”

 

The boy beside him flinched at the slap to his back, but smiled at Yahiko.  “Yeah.”

 

“Professor Jiraiya,” Kakashi said, his dark eyes narrowed from behind his opened book and darting between Konan and Nagato, “I thought this class was supposed to be quiet for reading.”

 

Jiraiya braced an elbow on his desk and leaned forward.  “Only for seniors _after_ you’ve turned in a creative writing assignment, Kakashi.  I have yet to receive yours. You should be writing.”

 

Kakashi opened his mouth and snapped it shut along with his book.  “Ah. I believe I left mine in my locker.”

 

“Did you?” says Itachi Uchiha.  His dark hair fell over his face as he leaned forward to continue unpacking his writing at the desk beside Kakashi’s.  “Because I’m sure I heard you earlier today saying you would graduate without ever having to write your novel.”

 

“Uh...Itachi.” Kakashi shook his head and raised his hands at Jiraiya.  “I have no idea what he’s talking about. Vivid imaginations run in the Uchiha family.”

 

Itachi’s lips pulled into a small smile as he continued looking down the length of his moving pen.  “You were at your lockers when my cousin was boasting how he was Professor Madara’s favorite and would convince him to exempt him from the post-war essay, and you told him-“

 

“Can I just check my locker, Professor?” Kakashi said, shooting a glare to the back of Itachi’s head.

 

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.  “Might as well.”

 

This class was an elective anyway.  Kakashi could technically graduate without excelling in creative writing.  Jiraiya couldn’t disagree with Kakashi’s sentiment about Itachi. The boy was odd.  Every Uchiha he’d ever had in class had fathomed the wildest ideas and produced the greatest dramatics in his classroom.  They were also excellent writers. He anxiously anticipated the day Itachi would reveal his creation next year when he became a senior.  And at the seat behind him, Shisui, too. That boy was introverted and polite for an Uchiha, but also one of their most deep and creative.  As Jiraiya watched Kakashi sweep out of his chair and out the door, he groaned at himself. He was almost certain Kakashi was rejoining the lunch hour, finding friends in the cafeteria, maybe even stealing himself out back to smoke, as a lot of kids did when they thought no one would catch them.  Jiraiya leaned back in his chair and grabbed Konan’s novel. He had some reading to do. Whatever Kakashi decided to do with his time, it wasn’t Jiraiya’s problem. That kid could take care of himself.

 

As soon as the next bell rang, and the final lunch period ended, Jiraiya would grab a few bites from his desk and enjoy _his_ lunch.  If he was lucky, there’d be a coma to follow for him too during planning period.


	3. Tardy

Obito hopped on one foot, struggling to pull on his sock.  He had only ten minutes to walk out his grandma’s door to catch the bus.  The cell tucked between his shoulder and chin didn’t help the efficiency of his efforts, but he wouldn’t hang up on one of Rin’s rare emergency calls for anything.  Yet, when she turned the topic from the stress of paper deadlines to mention  _ that _ name, Obito fell over.  His head hit the nightstand.  His foot hit the floor with his sock dangling off his toes.  He cried out before hissing as he plopped on the bed and rubbed fervently at his throbbing temple.

 

“Obito?” Rin cried.  “You okay?”

 

Obito groaned and tugged his sock before reaching for his shoes tucked under the bed.  “I’m f-fine. But why’d you have to ruin a perfectly good phone call?”

 

Rin laughed, and damn if her peal of laughter didn’t always  _ do something _ to him.  “If you consider my failing a report on Shakespeare the subject of a perfectly good phone call, I wouldn’t want to have a bad one.”

 

“ _ This _ is a bad one,” Obito said as he tapped his sneakers on the floor and turned his head, searching his disaster of a room for his blue physics notebook.  “That bastard made you feel unwanted. You! The sweetest girl I’ve ever known.”

 

“He never made me feel unwanted, Obito.”

 

“Unattractive, then,” Obito huffed as he tossed aside his comforter, hoping to find his notebook in his unmade bed.  “And you still care about how  _ he’s _ feeling?”

 

No luck.  He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and grimaced.  He had a minute,  _ if _ he was lucky.  Even if he headed down the stairs immediately and settled for rustling his fingers through his hair in place of brushing it, he might miss the bus.  He couldn’t go to school without his notebook, though. His homework was due today. He was already scoring way too low in Professor Tsunade’s class as it was.

 

“Obito,” Rin said sternly, and Obito knew exactly what she was thinking.  He pressed his lips tightly together, refusing to spare a second thinking about that asshole.  “I asked you a question.”

 

And there was her demanding voice.  For a girl all the way across the continent, she managed to intimidate him pretty damn well.  Obito gulped. He spun around and saw a flash of blue under his desk. He gasped right as Rin drew a breath.  He was going to hear it from her now if he didn’t give in, but at least he had his notebook. He seized it with a triumphant upswing of his hands before shoving it into his open backpack at the foot of the bed.

 

“Alright!” he relented as he zipped the backpack and turned for the door, feeling his stomach lurch.  “I’ll do it. What’s the message?”

 

“Will you let him know I’m...I’m...seeing someone?”

 

“What?” Obito ran down the stairs two steps at a time.  “No, you’re not.”

 

“Obito!” his grandma called from the kitchen.  “Isn’t that your-“

 

“Oh, shit!” Obito cried as he emerged from the staircase to follow the line of his grandma's crooked finger out his front window.

 

Grandma was pointing at the yellow bus rolling past the stop sign.  Driving away. Without him.

 

“Obito!” his grandma gasped, looking him over before she scowled.  “That phone again?”

 

“Bye, Grandma!” Obito ran past her, swinging the front door open.  “Gotta go!”

 

He waved his free arm wildly as he yelled for the bus to stop.  He could hear Rin in his ear, expressing her disapproval over his missing his bus again.  He really needed to get a car. There was no point in having a license without some wheels to put it to use.  When the bus drove on, ignorant of him or possibly out of spite if the bus driver was having one of his bad mornings, Obito pulled his fingers through his knotted hair and screamed.

 

“Do you have to walk again?” Rin said.

 

Obito growled and muttered a curse as he stomped to the end of his driveway.

 

“Better hurry,” Rin said with a wistful sigh.  “I won’t keep you. I need to get in the shower anyway.”

 

“I wish I could trade timezones with you.”

 

“Just.” Rin exhaled heavily.  “Can you tell him? Please? I hate knowing he’s been putting this all on himself for the last two years.”

 

“But it  _ is _ on him,” Obito said, panting heavily as he raced down the sidewalk.  “It’s all his fault.”

 

“Maybe it isn’t,” Rin said quietly.  “Bye, Obito. Have a good day.”

 

Obito blinked.  “B-bye, Rin.”

 

She hung up without another word.  He had no idea why Rin was so lenient on Kakashi.  The guy had dumped her and caused her pain Rin wouldn’t admit, but Obito could see it.  Obito had been her only friend keeping in touch with her from here since she moved, the only one to whom she could vent about Kakashi, unfortunately.  The dick had a lot of nerve to keep pining for her through the rest of high school. Shaking his head, Obito pocketed his phone and picked up the pace.  Then he skipped into a jog. He’d show up sweaty, but if he was to arrive a little  _ less _ late this way, Professor Tsunade might be lenient.

 

As Obito approached the school parking lot, he slowed to catch his breath.  The perimeter of the school was vacant because by now everyone else was in class, where Obito should have been.  He combed his fingers through his hair, feeling the damp sweat coating his hairline. His feet ached from the run on hard cement.  At least he was wearing jeans and sneakers. He didn’t want to imagine what disastrous fall might’ve awaited him if he were in sandals.

 

As he passed through the gates of the school grounds, Obito’s heart thumped in his chest, not because of the run, but because his thoughts turned back to fulfilling his promise to Rin.  He didn’t want to say one word to Kakashi Hatake if he could avoid it. He didn’t want to break a promise to Rin, either.

 

Fortunately, by the time he slipped into class, placating his annoyed teacher with improbable excuses, the universe had decided to bestow some mercy on him.  Kakashi’s seat was empty.

 

Heaving a sigh, Obito plopped into his chair.  He ignored Ebisu’s sneer from the desk beside his and the snicker from Anko.  As he pulled out his notebook and slapped it on his desk, he was relieved to think that all he had to worry about was getting through the day with passing grades.  

 

In the middle of Professor Tsunade’s demonstration of a fulcrum, a curt knock sounded at the classroom door.  Obito’s tongue was out, his eyes narrowed at his paper as he doodled the fulcrum in the final arrangement the professor had displayed for them.  It wasn’t until he finished labeling the vague items in his drawings that he realized what the professor was saying to the person at the door.

 

“Detention,” caught his ear and prompted him to look up as someone dragged their feet into class.  “See Principal Sarutobi after the bell, Hatake.” As Professor Tsunade chuckled, Obito grimaced at the back of a very familiar white head of hair.  “And don’t say I didn’t warn you. Anyone  _ else _ who wants to continue walking into my classroom late will suffer the same fate.”

 

As Professor Tsunade’s brown eyes honed in on Obito, Obito gulped.  He had no idea what the principal even had in store for Kakashi, but he didn’t want to find out  _ that _ way.  For now, he could lean back, prop his hands behind his head, and laugh at Kakashi’s misfortune.  It was only when Kakashi glared over his shoulder, meeting Obito’s gaze, that Obito felt wary about laughing at him in the first place.

 

And then he remembered, with a groan, that Kakashi’s arrival meant Obito still had to relay Rin’s message.

 

* * *

 

Sakura dumped her tray in the trash, frowning as she watched the remnants of her lunch tumble into the black plastic abyss.  She almost felt sorry for it. She knew how it felt to be dumped. She grimaced. Maybe she couldn’t even consider herself  _ dumped _ , since she and Sasuke never even had a date. The only redeeming thought she had was that Ino and Karin Uzumaki had zero chance with him as well.  Sasuke wasn’t  _ going _ to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

 

Even as she willed herself not to look at him, Sakura’s eyes were drawn to the dark haired figure in faded jeans and a grunge band t-shirt, sitting alone at a table by the back doors of the cafeteria.  The bell had rung. She didn’t have time to linger. And yet, just a minute longer, and she could burn the image of his perfect face into her memory well enough to envision him for the rest of the afternoon.

 

When a boy with shining blonde hair stormed up to Sasuke’s table, ruining the perfect picture of him sitting there alone, Sakura’s jaw dropped.  With the way Naruto yelled Sasuke’s name, one would think it was a curse. Another boy trailed nor far behind Naruto.  His hideous bowl cut was the only distraction from his eyebrows.  He looked just as irate as Naruto. 

 

Sakura shook her head and muttered, “No way.”

 

“What are they doing?” Tenten groaned from behind her.  “Lee!”

 

Their arms flailed and their challenges for Sakura’s favor carried over the lunch room.  Students who’d been on their way out the doors to return to class doubled back in anticipation of what was beginning to sound like a big fight.  The heat rushing to Sakura’s face spread to her ears and the top of her nose when Lee dropped his fists just long enough to blow her a kiss. In comparison to  _ him _ , Naruto almost seemed an attractive option.  But when Naruto grasped Sasuke by the shirt and insulted him for turning down Sakura’s invitation for the whole cafeteria to hear, Sakura felt the heat of embarrassment turn into anger.  If Naruto thought this was the way to win her affection, he was dead wrong. He had no business putting his hands on Sasuke. Sakura balled her fists by her sides, growling, and if it weren’t for Tenten’s restraint of a hand coiled tightly in the collar of Sakura’s jacket, Sakura would have been  _ in _ that fight when Professor Jiraiya arrived to break it up.

 

She blinked as the teacher came into her line of sight.  All long white hair and tension-easing laughter, he pulled the boys apart.  The tension eased from Sakura’s jacket as Tenten breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“You okay?” Tenten asked, clearly gauging Sakura’s mental state.

 

“Yeah,” she said through clenched teeth.

 

“Lee,” Tenten groaned.

 

Sakura turned her eyes from the dark-haired boy with a bowed head being lectured by the English teacher to see Tenten’s hand smothering her face as she shook her head. Tenten’s closest friend was a real handful.  No matter how much Sakura rejected him, he never seemed to let up. She hoped Sasuke didn’t see  _ her _ that way.  

 

She was beginning to feel like he did.

 

“Wow,” Tenten said, turning her wrist to check her watch, “we’d better hurry to class.  Our five minutes are about up.”

 

“Oh, shit!” Sakura said, turning heel for the door.  “You think Professor Hashirama will let this one slide?”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Tenten said as she picked up the pace and lead Sakura out the doors.  “Those boys are going to have another detention, though, I swear.”

 

“Naruto’s  _ lucky _ we have a lenient teacher this period.  Honestly, what is he thinking?”

 

Once past the courtyard, Sakura lunged up the steps, keeping her eyes set on the red double doors at the top of the stairs.  Passing through them left only one more doorway to pass through before she’d be in her classroom. She hated being late. She prided herself on being a good student.  Maybe she wasn’t the best student in her class like Sasuke, but she scored high and kept a good attendance record. She’d like to keep it that way not only in freshman year, but through the bulk of her high school career.

 

“ _ He’s _ thinking,” Tenten said with a sly smile as she shouldered the doors open, “he’s got it bad for you.  Everyone can see it, Sakura. He’s not exactly subtle. Maybe you sh-“

 

The shrill alarm of the bell bounced off the walls of the hall.  As Tenten cringed, Sakura sprinted through the doorway of their world history class. She was inside only a second after the bell.  Technically, she figured, she made it.

 

Raising her nose in the air, Sakura walked the rest of the way to her desk with the air of someone who knew she had no detention or lecture coming her way.  Tenten fell in behind her, turning off at her row and sending Sakura a hesitant smile before Sakura slid into her seat with a silent sigh of relief. When she looked straight ahead, the professor stood at the front of the class with such a morbid expression on his face, he might as well have had a cloud hanging over his head.

 

“Class,” he said, seemingly ignorant of Sakura and Tenten’s late arrival, “today we were going to watch a re-enactment video from the First World War.  However, our video seems to not be working.” His shoulders slumped. “You have a few minutes to talk while this gets straightened out.”

 

As Professor Hashirama sank into his chair and hushed murmurs fell over the classroom, something prodded Sakura’s back.  She shot a glare over her shoulder to see Ino smiling.

 

“ _ You _ ,” she said as her smile spread wider, “were late.”

 

“Only if the professor says I was,” Sakura said before sticking out her tongue.

 

“Ah!  You’re he-” the professor cried, making Sakura jump before she saw the figure in the doorway that had prompted his outburst.  “Oh.”

 

Instead of the old tech guy, it was Naruto walking through the doorway.  He had a miserable expression as he shuffled to the front of the room and handed the professor a slip of paper.  Sakura frowned as she watched him exchange a few words with Professor Hashirama and trek to his seat, only sparing her one wistful glance.  Sakura bit down on the end of her pencil, debating whether she should say something to him. She didn’t know what kind words she could say to him without leading him on, but she felt bad for Naruto.  He couldn’t help the way he felt about her anymore than she could help swooning over Sasuke.

 

“What’s the deal with  _ him _ ?” Ino said, giggling. “He looks like someone curdled his milk.”

 

Sakura sighed.  She watched as Naruto folded his arms over his desk, sneered at the boys snickering behind him, and laid his head with his face down.  She’d never wanted to talk to him so badly as she did now. She imagined so many different things she could say, but she was sure the moment she told him one kind word, he’d seize her generosity to jump up and kiss her.  She cringed. She didn’t want that. Her teeth clenched around the metal of her pencil now, creating dents that fit right into the ridges of her molars. 

 

She turned, needing to take her eyes off of Naruto.  Tenten’s dark eyes looked back at her from her seat in the next row, soft and understanding.  She’d been about to suggest something to Sakura when the bell rang, but Sakura couldn’t quite remember.  Either way, it was clear Tenten felt for Naruto, too. 

 

Sakura was beginning to hate this Sadie Hawkins thing.  She was sure she wanted to go with Sasuke, and had worked so hard to muster up the courage to ask him, only to be rejected.  Now, she could abandon the dance altogether, go alone, or possibly ask a friend to be her date. She didn’t want to give Naruto the wrong impression, but she knew asking him would cheer him up.  If she could think of a way to ask and make it clear they were strictly going as friends, she would do it.

 

* * *

 

Temari was uncomfortable.  Her stray hair hanging loose from her pigtails was beginning to stick to the back of her neck.  If she waited ten minutes more in this heat, she’d start sweating off her makeup. No dude was worth this kind of trouble.  She gnawed her bottom lip and crossed her arms, leaning her back against Kankuro’s car and looking to the entrance gates as she wondered, why  _ had _ she not moved yet?  Maybe the midday heat wasn’t all that was to blame for her sweating.

 

Loud music blared abruptly from the car speakers, rumbling bass beats and tongue-twisting rap against her backside.  Temari rolled her eyes as Gaara - without a doubt, it was Gaara - raised the volume to an inhumane level. She turned, untucking her hand from her arms to slap the hood of the purple car.

 

“Turn it down!” she snarled, her scowl deepening as Gaara’s charcoal-lined eyes glared at her through the windshield.  “I can’t hear myself think. Damn.”

 

“What can  _ you _ possibly have to think about?” Kankuro complained through the driver’s side window.  “Get your ass in the car, Temari.”

 

“Not yet,” she said.

 

She scanned the faces leaving the school.  Some came in pairs, chatting with friends. Others wore scowls as students stormed out alone, probably on their way to part-time jobs and other miserable obligations.  Not one of them had the deep-set dark eyes and hair tightly pulled into a ponytail that Temari sought. The crowd began to dwindle. By the time every nearby car had vacated the parking lot with the exception of the running beat-up green Kia in which Asuma Sarutobi and his girlfriend sat waiting for  _ him _ , Temari realized she was growling.

 

“Can we  _ go _ ?” Kankuro said, punctuating his statement with a slap to the side of his car.

 

“No, I-“

 

“Now,” Gaara hissed.

 

Temari’s gaze shot to the redhead in Kankuro’s passenger seat.  When Gaara took that tone, she knew he wasn’t fucking around. They didn’t need to add to the ever-growing list of incidents on her younger brother’s juvenile record.  She relented with a quivering sigh, kicking off the side of the car and reaching for the handle of the rear door. She didn’t know why she felt the need to wait for the nerd anyway.  Shikamaru had already agreed to take her to the dance. What else did she really have to say to him?

 

His slow ass couldn’t make it to the parking lot in time to say goodbye to his date.  Knowing Shikamaru, he was probably dawdling his way down the halls. He’d be sorry tomorrow once he realized what he’d missed out on.  

 

Temari would make sure of it.


	4. After School Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mentioned in an earlier note that changes were likely and here there’s an unexpected turn. I’ve got a few cases of unrequited crushes I hadn’t originally planned, because what’s high school without unrequited crushes? I’m adding it in the tags, but just know I love all these ships being featured, whether they come to fruition or not

Kakashi didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this.  Well, he knew exactly what he did, but there had to be a lighter punishment than _this_ to fit his crime.  Usually, detentions involved writing assignments or staring at a stark white ceiling with nothing to do.  They didn’t include loudmouthed freshmen with short attention spans who he was actually expected to _tutor_.

 

“Kakashi! Kakashi!” 

 

Kakashi raised his book in front of his eyes to block his view of the freshmen across the table completely, willing Naruto’s loud voice from his delicate ears.  He shouldn’t have to tell the kid to be quiet. This was the _library_.  The kid would have to be a complete moron not to realize what he was doing wrong.  Given that he was failing the majority of his subjects according to both Principal Hiruzen and the kid who’d tutored him over the summer, that possibility was becoming more and more of a reality in Kakashi’s mind.  Fortunately, the other kid who’d been sitting at this desk with his arms crossed stepped in before Naruto could embarrassingly bellow Kakashi’s name across the library a third time.

 

“Shut up, moron,” he hissed.

 

“Yeah, Naruto,” the girl added with a swagger to her voice, “how are people supposed to study with your obnoxious voice interrupting their thoughts?”

 

Naruto aborted a scoff with something that sounded more akin to a whine.  “Saaakura.”

 

Ah, that was the girl’s name.  The other kid’s started with an S, too.  Sasu or something. It was his _last_ name Kakashi couldn’t forget.  He peered over the edge of his book at the scowl firmly planted on Sasu-something’s face as his mind registered _Uchiha_.  He could see the similarities to Itachi, but he couldn’t believe either of those brothers was related to Obito, the dead last in his class.  Obito’s cousins were going somewhere. Obito on the other hand, Kakashi thought with a roll of his eyes, was a lost cause. He’d be lucky to make it to graduation with the rest of their class.

 

“Seriously, Kakashi,” Naruto whined.

 

Kakashi tipped his book lower to smile at the kid.  “Call me...Kakashi- _Sensei_.”

 

“Okay,” Naruto said with a raise of his brow, exchanging a frown with Sakura, “Kakashi-Sensei?”

 

“That’s bullshit,” muttered Uchiha.

 

Kakashi ignored _him_ and smiled at Naruto.  “Yes?”

 

Naruto’s blue eyes went wide before he slammed his palm on the desk between them.  “Aren’t you going to teach us anything?”

 

“Shhh,” Kakashi hissed, sinking into his chair when several glares shot in their direction.

 

“Naruto!” Sakura chided.

 

Uchiha covered his eyes with his hand.  “This is so lame.”

 

“Teach you something,” Kakashi drawled.

 

Recalling the history material the principal had asked him to cover made his eyelids grow heavy.  He still wasn’t sure (aside from sadistic tendencies on the part of Professor Tsunade) why he was selected for _this task_ in place of a regular detention.  But, he was determined to reach the end of this hour doing the least bit of work possible.  Maybe to spite his punishment. Maybe to torture Naruto. And Uchiha. Hell, even the girl. Maybe it was all of the above.

 

“I’ll tell you what,” he said brightly.

 

“Yeah?” Naruto jerked upright.  Way too chipper.

 

Kakashi hid his own sadistic tendencies behind a disarming smile.  “If you can memorize and recite the Declaration of Independence, I’ll start teaching you about the Civil War.”

 

Sakura’s jaw dropped.  “ _Start_ teaching us?  Kakashi-Sensei!”

 

“This is bullshit,” Uchiha grumbled.

 

“Seriously!” Naruto yelled.

 

Kakashi heaved a sigh.  Students were rising from their seats, escaping all this shouting.  Kakashi caught sight of Obito slamming a book shut and sending him a glare, as if it was _Kakashi’s_ fault these kids couldn’t keep their voices down in the library.  Kakashi didn’t know what Obito thought he was doing here anyway. Judging by his grades, the loser never studied.  Kakashi turned his eyes back to the younger Uchiha, whose bad attitude radiated across the table, feet tapping beneath the desk.  He was impatient. He obviously didn’t need to be here.

 

Kakashi crossed his arms and shifted toward him.  “But _you_ don’t need to memorize the Declaration of Independence, do you?  Why are you even here?”

 

Uchiha huffed.  “ _They_ copied off my paper.”

 

Sakura balked.  “I wasn’t copying off your _paper_.  I was-“ she stopped sharply, her green eyes going wide before a telling blush highlighted her cheeks. “Anyway, I aced that test on my own.  I’m sure you did well, too, Sasuke, but I wasn’t-“

 

“Copying, yeah,” Sasuke said with a roll of his dark eyes.  “I heard you the first time.”

 

When Naruto spoke up, his teeth were gritted, his tone subdued.  “And she was telling you the _truth_ , Sasuke.  Believe it.”

 

Sasuke shot him a glare.  “Did I call her a liar?”

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi said, folding his hands over the desk, knowing when to cut in to avoid another bickering session, “do _you_ know the Declaration of Independence?”

 

Sakura’s eyes went wide before her face flushed.  She hummed her agreement. Kakashi leaned back and eased his hands into his pockets, waiting for her to proceed.  He disguised a look at the clock over her shoulder as a nod of confidence. Judging by the look on Sasuke’s face out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi figured he had two out of three fooled.

 

When Sakura opened her mouth, Sasuke’s voice came out.  “Aren’t you supposed to be this year’s valedictorian or something?”

 

“Well,” Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes toward the white ceiling tiles littered by water stains and fluorescent lights, “I don’t know about that.  There’s still a few semesters for someone to catch up.”

 

When he lowered his eyes to meet Sasuke’s gaze, the kids’ stare was assessing, but otherwise unreadable.  Naruto sat beside him, scratching his head and looking at Kakashi - really looking at him - as he hadn’t since he arrived here.

 

“My brother says that won’t happen,” Sasuke said.

 

Kakashi snorted.  “Your _brother_ is going to be next year’s valedictorian.  Everyone knows it.”

 

Naruto leaned across the desk, squinting at Kakashi.  “Your brother knows this guy, Sasuke?”

 

“Guys!” Sakura said with a slump of her shoulders.  “We really need to study before our tutoring session is over.  We’re wasting time here and Naruto needs the help.”

 

Kakashi swelled with relief at what he read on the clock just before Sasuke snickered.  “Kakashi could be a miracle worker,” he said, “and it still couldn’t save this loser’s chance of passing Hashirama’s class.”

 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Sakura said as she watched the bitter look crossing Naruto’s face.  She rubbed his shoulder. “With enough hours of tutoring, you can-“

 

“Time’s up!” Kakashi said cheerfully.

 

 _Hours_.  No way.  Principal Sarutobi wanted him to meet these kids in the library to tutor them for three days after school, but at this point, the first hour was done.  There were only two left. Sakura made it sound like they’d be spending the rest of the year together doing this menial task. It was bad enough he had to miss ANBU meetings for this.

 

“Hey!” Naruto cried.  “You didn’t teach us anything!  What kind of valedictorian doesn’t know anything about the Civil War?”

 

Kakashi stood and held his open book before his face, glad he’d be able to read it again without all the annoying interruptions.  “Memorize what you can before your next session.” He frowned at all three of their disgruntled faces. “We’ll meet again on Friday.”

 

“Friday?” Sakura groaned.  “Kakashi-Sensei, that’s the day before the dance.  Shouldn’t we take the day off to get ready? I mean-“

 

Kakashi hit her with a disbelieving stare.  “You need a whole _day before_ to get ready?”

 

“What’s it matter, anyway?” Sasuke said, rising from his chair with his books tucked under his arm.  “I thought you weren’t going.”

 

Naruto glared up at Sasuke.  “No thanks to _you_ , Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke smirked at him.  “Says the loser who couldn’t get a date.  See you Friday, Kakashi.”

 

Sasuke turned, leaving Naruto and Sakura looking more awkward and dejected than Kakashi thought they should be.  It was just a dance. He didn’t know why anyone took it so seriously. And though Naruto’s remark implied that Sasuke had denied Sakura’s invitation, Kakashi couldn’t ignore the fidgeting, the awkward glances, and the reddening cheeks shared between his two remaining pupils.

 

With a hum, Kakashi slid out of his seat, propped his book in front of his face, and gave a lazy wave as he turned.  “Until Friday. Don’t be late.”

 

He stepped behind a wall of books and peered through an opening, watching Sakura open and close her mouth while Naruto stepped toward her, reached for her, and winced as he clasped his hands behind his back.

 

“Naruto?” Sakura said, peering at him sideways and scuffing her toe.  “You really were never asked to the Sadie Hawkins?”

 

Naruto blinked before waving his hand in an over-compensatory gesture.  Kakashi raised a brow, fighting the desire to roll his eyes. The kid reminded him of Obito in freshman year, whose unrequited crush on Rin Nohara was so obvious it was painful.

 

“Yeah, o-of course!” Naruto blustered.  “I have a date. Tons of girls asked me.  Don’t listen to Sasuke.”

 

Kakashi felt like ramming his head against the shelves.  This kid had to see through Sakura’s mannerisms. It was obvious she was working up to asking him.  But with comments like that, and Sakura forming her lips into a tight smile as she stepped away from Naruto, the kid was doomed to spend Sadie Hawkins night as alone as Kakashi planned to be.

 

“That’s great,” Sakura said as she distanced herself further with another step and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  “If not, I _was_ going to ask you.  Strictly as friends.  Of course.”

 

“You _what_?” Naruto’s eyes widened to the extreme that they looked more white than blue.  “No, no, no, no! Sakura, I’ll totally go with you.”

 

“You _sure_?” Sakura drawled with a teasing smile.  “I thought you had a date. Tons of them.”

 

“Well, you know,” Naruto said, puffing out his chest, “friends take precedence.”

 

Sakura planted her fists on her hips.  “Since when?”

 

“Since…” Naruto deflated, rubbing the back of his head, looking at Sakura shyly, “that friend was _you_?”

 

Most people might’ve missed the way Sakura’s eyes flashed at the compliment, or the flood of pink to her already-colored cheeks.  She covered it up well with the narrowing of her eyes. But Kakashi knew what he saw. That hyperactive loudmouth actually managed to say something smooth.

 

“Well,” Sakura seemed like she didn’t know what to do with her hands as Naruto stepped toward her.  “Well, that’s all this is. A friend date.”

 

“Friend date,” Naruto said with a smile and dreamy look in his eyes.

 

Kakashi grimaced.  He was all for young people finding love, as the heroine in his favorite novel was about to do for the twentieth re-read, but watching them _trying_ to while not playing it cool was a painful experience.  He’d rather suffer through Guy’s midday workout routine in front of his desk again than _this_.

 

“Yeah.  Okay, Naruto,” Sakura said before slapping Naruto’s back hard enough for the sound to echo through the library and reclaim the attention of their earlier onlookers.  “Pick me up at five.”

 

“Five,” Naruto said as he stumbled forward.  His eyes followed Sakura’s back as she walked away.  “Yeah, sure, Sakura.”

 

Kakashi tilted his head, observing as Naruto stared after Sakura with his mouth hanging open, a shimmer of drool pooling at the corner of his lip.  He had to stop the kid before he embarrassed himself. Kakashi stepped out behind Naruto and snapped his fingers beside the kid’s ear.  

 

Naruto jumped.  “What the hell?”

 

Kakashi leaned toward those glaring blue eyes and smiled.  “Don’t you have a declaration to memorize?”

 

Naruto recoiled with a grimace.  “Creepy!”

 

Kakashi laughed.  “I’ll be a lot _more_ creepy if you come back on Friday without that memorized.  See ya.”

 

After he walked out of the library, leaving Naruto to stew in his threat, Kakashi was greeted by the unwelcome face of Obito Uchiha.  Obito seemed to take an interest in Kakashi until Kakashi met his eyes. The distaste that flashed so evidently across Obito’s face pissed Kakashi off.  He glared at the bastard, who flicked Kakashi off after he passed, probably thinking Kakashi wouldn’t notice. When Kakashi rounded the corner, he waved Obito off with a matching salute and was rewarded with a cry of outrage.  He didn’t know why, but he had the strangest feeling the several times today he saw Obito were not coincidences. Obito was following him. For what reason, he didn’t know. Obito could back off and mind his own business, though.  Whatever he had to say to Kakashi, Kakashi didn’t want to hear it.

 

Kakashi preferred his solitude.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamato’s attitude toward school was mostly positive.  Every day, when he entered these halls, he was prepared to work.  He would be diligent and he would face challenges, but he liked that about school.  Some students struggled, but he didn’t. He knew other students who breezed through school without having to work for it, and they took the experience for granted.  Not Yamato. He was looking forward to next year, not for graduation, but for the college entry challenge and new opportunities the final year of high school afforded.  He really liked it here, though he preferred the days when the buzz in the halls was less about the upcoming dance. He couldn’t fault the other students, though. The Sadie Hawkins _was_ tomorrow night.  If they didn’t enjoy their time here like he did, they should have fun.  Better to have supervised fun than the other trouble his peers were known to get into.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Taicho,” Professor Tsunade said to him, leaning out her classroom door.  “Don’t forget to see me after school today.”

 

“I won’t, Professor,” Yamato said with a smile, looking forward to his specialty botany project for which he’d been hand-picked by the teacher.

 

As Yamato closed in on his locker, his relaxed demeanor started to shift.  It wasn’t the early hour or the chaotic hallway traffic blocking his path that altered his attitude.  It was the silver-haired senior leaning on the salmon-colored wall of lockers, planting his shoulder right against Yamato’s.  His impassive gaze was fixed on the ceiling, but Yamato knew he’d been seen, or Kakashi wouldn’t be waiting there.  

 

When Yamato was within reach of his locker, Kakashi finally rolled his eyes in his direction.  “Yo.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Yamato extended a hand past Kakashi, ignored the alluring scent of his cologne filling his nose, and worked at his combination.  “Hey. Are you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance tomorrow night?” he asked with a forced conversational tone.

 

“Why?” Kakashi said, his breath rushing over Yamato’s forearm like a warm breeze.  “Were _you_ going to ask me?”

 

He was joking.  It was a joke. Still, Yamato’s traitorous heart skipped a beat, as if there was any hope that Kakashi Hatake, the top of his class, star athlete, who had girls constantly throwing themselves at his crazy good looks and cool attitude, really wanted his _male_ friend, a year his junior, to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance.  

 

It was more than a cruel joke.  It was an insult, really. Kakashi’s question implied Yamato was a _girl_.  Yamato caught his gaze with a sneer.  He wouldn’t honor that question with an answer.  Though he also kept his mouth shut because if he opened it now, he might very likely say something he’d regret.

 

When Kakashi didn’t say another word or lean away from their close proximity, Yamato frowned.  “Where were you?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“After school on Wednesday,” Yamato continued as his locker clicked open and Kakashi eased his weight off the door, but only slightly - the bastard.  “You missed the meeting.”

 

“Yeah.  About that,” Kakashi said, pivoting toward Yamato and rubbing the back of his head.  “You might have to take over as Captain.”

 

“Captain?” Yamato snorted.  “Yugao has seniority. I’m not next in line.”

 

“That’s right,” Kakashi said with a smile that creased his eyes.  “You’re not. But I won’t make it to the next few meetings and might have to drop out.  If it was up to me, you would be my successor. You _are_ the most capable ANBU member I know.”

 

Yamato smiled into the shadows of his locker as he exchanged his nightly homework for the books for his first classes.  That was a really nice thing for Kakashi to say. Kakashi hardly gave out compliments unless- _oh_.

 

Yamato shut his locker and tried to meet Kakashi’s gaze with a withering glare, but judging by the smile on Kakashi’s face, he was failing.  “What do you want?”

 

“Tenzo,” Kakashi said, pressing a hand to his chest as if wounded, using that damn name Yamato had told him a hundred times to keep to himself.  “I can’t come by to see my favorite junior before classes start _without_ an ulterior motive?”

 

“Yeah, you want something,” Yamato said, poking his finger into Kakashi’s firm chest.  “And it’s _Yam-_ “

 

“Yamato.  I forgot again,” Kakashi chuckled.

 

“No, you didn’t.”

 

“I didn’t,” Kakashi quickly admitted.  “But it’s not your real na-“

 

“I go by my middle name, Kakashi,” Yamato said as tension raced up his jaw and mounted in his temples.  He closed his eyes. “Lots of people do it.”

 

“Lunch money.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Kakashi opened his palm and met Yamato’s gaze.  “Give me your lunch money.”

 

“Okay.” Yamato blinked down at the creases of Kakashi’s open palm.  “I know you like giving me a hard time, but isn’t this a little too cliche?”

 

“I need it, Yamato.  I wasted all mine on a fruitless mission on the way here.”

 

Yamato opened his mouth with a question on the tip of his tongue, but when he noticed Kakashi’s shift in attention, he paused to glance over his shoulder.  A dark-haired figure in a black and red jacket stood in the line of Kakashi’s gaze. He was by the lockers, talking to a gloomy looking teen in a matching jacket with red curtains of straight hair framing his pale face.  Yamato recognized the dark-haired guy as a friend of Kakashi’s from freshman year or something - maybe. For friends, they didn’t _act_ very friendly from what Yamato had seen. Then again, in Yamato’s experience, the more friendly Kakashi _acted_ , the less he liked the target of his admiration.  And this guy, Yamato guessed, must have rated highly on Kakashi’s scale of likability.  Even the way they glared at each other across the hall now made it evident. Yamato was willing to bet the guy had something to do with Kakashi’s wasted money.

 

“Kakashi,” Yamato chided, pressing his free hand to his hip.  “Why do you do this?”

 

Kakashi pressed his chin to his chest as he glared at Yamato beneath hooded eyes.  “You never eat anything in the lunch room anyway. Besides, I thought I could always count on you.”

 

Yamato withered.  “That’s not fair.”

 

“I’ll pay you back, I promise,” Kakashi said, his lips forming a smile when Yamato begrudgingly reached for his back pocket with a sigh.

 

Yamato slapped the cash into Kakashi’s greedy palm.  “Yeah. Anything else I can do for you?”

 

Yamato was being sarcastic, but to his horror, Kakashi’s eyes lit at the suggestion.

 

“Actually,” Kakashi said, leaning in conspiratorially, the scent of his shampoo mixed with a hint of eau de _dog_ filling Yamato’s nose as he drew in a sharp breath, “how do you feel about tutoring?”

 

“You?” Yamato laughed.  “Kakashi Hatake does not need a tutor.”

 

Kakashi searched Yamato’s gaze before peering past him, down the hall.  The traffic had died down while more and more students funneled into their classrooms as the bell drew near.  A glance confirmed Yamato’s suspicion that the guy in the red and black jacket was on the move. Yamato’s first class was all the way on the other side of campus.  If Kakashi kept him here any longer, Yamato was going to be late. He needed to pull out of this conversation. And yet he couldn’t.

 

“What do you say to taking my place tutoring a few freshmen after school next week,” Kakashi said with a sly smile that drew Yamato’s eye to the beauty mark feature on his well-defined chin, “and I’ll do...something for you.”

 

When Kakashi finished with a flippant wave of his hand, Yamato scowled.  “ _What_?”

 

“I don’t know.  Whatever you want.”

 

“No, not what will you do,” Yamato said, quelling the rush he felt at hearing Kakashi offer to do whatever he wanted.  Kakashi didn’t know what he was offering. “What are you _thinking_?” 

 

As Yamato scoffed, the bell rang.  He raised his gaze to the rusty overhead speakers.  The grating sound filled the hall, which was vacant now with the exception of the two of them and one blond kid running with his backpack bouncing loudly against his back and a rush of air as he breezed past them.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei!” the kid screamed without turning around.  “You’re going to be late!”

 

“I’m thinking I don’t like freshmen,” Kakashi said dryly as Yamato blinked after the kid.  “Hate them, actually. _You_ like kids, though, don’t you?”

 

Yamato turned heel and started for class.  “Kakashi, I’m _not_ doing your detention for you.”

 

Kakashi was obviously trying to ditch a detention.  There was no other cause that could have roped him into tutoring freshmen after school.  Aside from Kakashi likely _deserving_ it, Yamato would never jeopardize Principal Sarutobi’s attempt at punishment.  He followed the frantic blond kid, glad to not hear another word from Kakashi. He didn’t dare turn around and see what expression Kakashi wore while he hurried away.  He wouldn’t want to cave now, just when he’d seized some resolve. Rushing through the halls, he only saw one other kid, a brunette in a ponytail sauntering lazily into Professor Jiraiya’s sophomore English class.  And even though Yamato made it through his door at the same time the bell was ringing, Professor Shimura was more than happy to reward his efforts with a detention. Kakashi had accosted Yamato’s day in more ways than one, before even the start of the bell.  

 

And his day was looking so bright before that.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ino ran out of her fourth period class to seek Shika and Choji by their lockers, she did _not_ expect to find Shikamaru sucking face with Temari Sand.  Well, he wasn’t, but judging by the looks in their eyes and their close proximity, it was about to happen.  But too late. Too bad for them, because Ino was barreling toward them too fast to stop now without being awkward, and she only had five minutes to convey the juicy intel she’d just heard.  She could _not_ keep this to herself another hour.

 

“Shikamaru!” she said, catching Shika in the act of pursing his lips, causing Temari to open her fluttering lashes.  

 

The glare she received from Temari was well-deserved, she knew, but Shikamaru could keep that disgruntled face to himself.  He’d thank her for keeping him in the loop later.

 

Ino slapped her palm against the side of her pink locker.  “You’ll never believe what Sai just told me.”

 

“You have _horrible_ timing?” Temari deadpanned before Shikamaru could speak.

 

Ino redirected her gaze to Shikamaru.  If looks could kill, that glare Temari was sending her would definitely qualify.  Temari was pretty with her spiky hair, slender figure and big green eyes. Ino saw what attracted Shikamaru to her, but that hard edge of hers turned Ino off.  She wasn’t sweet like Sakura could be. She wasn’t as pretty as her, either. The hard edge worked for a guy like Sasuke Uchiha. In Ino’s book, he was the only one who could carry it off and still make her swoon.

 

“Choji!” Shikamaru said with a breath of relief, looking past Temari.  

 

Ino turned to see her other friend arriving a few lockers down to collect his books.  This was perfect. They were both here now. So was Temari. But it looked like she was determined to stay for the news.

 

Ino glanced between Choji and Shikamaru.  “Sai says _Naruto_ was bragging all through first period that Sakura asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance!”

 

Choji raised his brows and exchanged a glance with Shikamaru.

 

Shikamaru sighed.  “Okay?”

 

Ino slapped her hands together and narrowed her eyes at the two idiots.  How could they not see how monumental this was to her? They were both onto her little crush.  She knew it. And that was all it was. Just a schoolgirl crush on a really cute schoolgirl who happened to be her best friend since grade school and only went crazy over boys.  But up until this moment, it had been one boy and one boy only who caught Sakura’s interest. Ino _never_ thought she’d see the day Sakura was interested in dating the biggest loser in their class.

 

“Pay attention!” Ino cried when all her best friends could do was shrug at each other.  “I’m talking about _Sakura_ here.”

 

Shikamaru scratched his chin.  “Yeah, I know. Good for Naruto.”

 

“God!  Why do I even talk to you people?”

 

As Ino whirled on her heels, whipping her long ponytail behind her, Choji choked a sound of objection.  “Hey! Before you leave...do you have any change for the vending machine?”

 

Growling, Ino curled her fists by her sides and stormed down the hall.  She didn’t need those dorks. She hadn’t needed to see the curious look in Temari’s eyes, either.  The last thing she wanted were rumors spreading about her among the sophomore class. She ignored Choji calling for her as she walked away, and when she turned the corner, she tried to ignore the pink-haired girl shutting her locker and setting green eyes on her.  It didn’t work.

 

“Ino!” Sakura called from behind.  “Wait up!”

 

Ino sighed, firming her resolve as the footsteps raced up from behind.  She turned her eyes to the bright ceiling lights and cursed whatever heavenly body saw fit to torture her today.

 

“What’s wrong with _you_?” Sakura teased, her pink hair so bouncy at Ino’s side that she saw it even with her eyes fixed straight ahead.

 

“What do you want, Forehead?” Ino asked, trying to sound nice, though her question came out in a growl.  “I’m trying to get to class, if that wasn’t obvious enough for you.”

 

“You're in a mood.”

 

“You would be too if you had Professor Orochimaru this period.”  Ino stopped abruptly, turning her gaze fully to Sakura. “What do you want?”

 

Sakura bristled, clutching the textbooks barred to her chest by her delicate forearms.  Even under this unflattering fluorescent lighting, Sakura’s skin looked beautiful. It wasn’t fair.  Why did her best friend have to grow up to be such a hottie?

 

“Geez, nothing,” Sakura complained, eyeing Ino as if something was wrong with her.  Something _was_ wrong with her.  Very wrong. “I just thought I’d tell you the good news.”

 

Ino raised a brow.  “ _What_ good news?”

 

“Well I _know_ Sasuke turned you down.”  At Sakura's gloating smile, Ino scowled.  “And since Choji and Shikamaru were asked by girls who actually might want to kiss them, I found you a date.”

 

Ino blinked.  It was too much to process at once, especially when her anger at Sakura’s unnecessary dig about Sasuke’s rejection was still clouding her mind.  Sakura found her a date? She was afraid to ask who.

 

“Wait,” she said, furrowing her brows.  “ _Choji_ has a date?”

 

“Yeah,” Sakura said, smiling softly as if Ino’s shift in demeanor eased her mind.  “Didn’t he tell you?”

 

“No,” Ino said, glaring back towards the lockers she’d just left.  “That _jerk_.”

 

“Some junior in his home ec class” Sakura said with a half-hearted shrug.  “So I asked Sai for you, and he agreed.”

 

 _Sai_...was an attractive option.  It was strange he hasn’t mentioned anything when they saw each other, but then, Sakura must have just asked him.  Sakura was really being thoughtful. She knew Sai was one of the few boys in this school Ino found attractive. Ino opened her mouth as butterflies danced in her stomach.  They weren’t just caused by the thought of Sakura doing something so nice for her, but also the thought of Sai willingly agreeing to take her to the dance without her even asking.

 

Then she snapped her mouth closed as other thoughts occurred to her.  Sakura could be pawning her off to someone else because she _knew_ how Ino felt about her and she didn’t return the feelings.  Or, she could be doing this as a giant distraction from the fact that _she_ was dating Naruto Uzumaki.  Or, Sai could have agreed to this date solely out of pity, in which case Ino’s experience tomorrow night could be borderline torture.  Knowing Sai’s obliviousness to her prior advances, she was willing to bet on the latter.

 

Ino crossed her arms.  “Does he have any idea what he’s agreed to, Forehead?  Or did you just set us _both_ up for a very uncomfortable evening because you won’t fess up to your best friend that you asked Naruto!”

 

Sakura’s eyes bulged as her hand flew to her lips.  “You heard about that?”

 

Ino blew a raspberry.  “Yeah. And I’m not impressed.  Honestly. _Naruto_?”

 

Sakura’s gaze fell to her toes before her eyes peered through her long dark lashes to meet Ino’s gaze.  A pink flush highlighted her high cheekbones. “He’s...my friend.”

 

“Okay,” Ino said with a roll of her eyes, stepping forward to walk in sync with Sakura.  “And Shikamaru and Choji are _my_ friends.  I get it. Of _course_ Naruto didn’t have a date and you want to help him out.”  Ino whirled around to stop Sakura outside the door of her classroom.  “But are you sure that’s all this is about?”

 

Sakura recoiled, sputtering before she moved toward Ino with a glare.  “Of course that’s all this is about! We’re talking about _Naruto_ here.  He’s not...he’s not...boyfriend material.”

 

Ino studied Sakura’s expression for a long time, knowing Sakura felt the scrutiny of her gaze.  Something wasn’t adding up here, as much as Sakura’s explanation made sense. Ino didn’t believe her.  There was something more here, but if Sakura felt the need to hide it from her best friend, it had to mean something to Sakura.  

 

Ino let it go with a flippant toss of her ponytail.  “Get to class then, Sakura. You don’t want to walk in front of the class late and have the teacher mistake your _forehead_ for the white board.”

 

As Ino twirled away, she caught sight of Sakura sticking her tongue out at her and scowling at the insult.  Ino laughed. She had to laugh to will away the admiration she felt for her friend in that moment. She laughed with pleasure as well, because it turned out she did have a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance tomorrow night - one _almost_ as eye catching as Sasuke Uchiha.

 

Sai wouldn’t be a bad date for her first Sadie Hawkins dance.  Ino couldn’t expect any luck with Sasuke with him not going, or with Sakura not returning her feelings, but at least she could steal Sakura from Naruto for an innocent dance.


	5. Dancing in the Shadows

Naruto was certain that Sakura’s asking him to this dance meant she  _ finally _ saw what he’d seen building between them ever since grade school.  They could be so good together and she’d been blinded to it because of some distracting jerk with dark hair, perfect grades and a bad attitude.  Sasuke wasn’t right for her, though. Sakura was Naruto’s ideal girlfriend, even if she was a little mean, a little scary at times. Naruto knew her acts of force had to come from a place of caring - deep down.  

 

Besides, she looked hot with her teeth bared behind plump pink lips, her jade eyes scrunched into narrow slits.

 

Naruto suppressed a shiver at the familiar imagery his thoughts conjured as a cool draft gusted across the back of his suit collar upon entering the cafeteria.  The place looked much different than in the daytime, now decked out with decorations, flashy colored light, lacking the usual institutional fluorescent ambiance.  Sakura’s fingers clasped Naruto’s only loosely at his side, but Naruto was happy enough with the meager bit of skin on skin contact.  

 

Sakura didn’t match his conjured  _ angry-Sakura _ memory at all tonight.  In a fitted red dress that flared at the waist and cut off at the knees, she looked even more stunning than when she raged at him.  Naruto’s eyes were repeatedly drawn to the soft curve of her bare calves caused by the arch of her black modest heels, which warred with his temptation to stare into her green eyes intensified by her black eyeliner and long lashes.

 

“Naruto,” Sakura said, drawing Naruto from his thoughts with a smile, “do you, uh, want to get us some punch?”

 

Naruto blinked.  “Punch. Oh, punch!”  He laughed and rubbed the back of his head when Sakura pursed her lips, looking at him like he was an idiot.  “Sure! Whatever you want, Sakura.”

 

He ran in the direction of the buffet table, determined not to disappoint his date.  Now that he had this chance of taking Sakura out, he wasn’t going to blow it. Even if she  _ said _ she had only asked him as a friend, Naruto knew she felt something for him.  She had to be at least a little bit attracted.

 

Tonight, he wouldn’t blow it.  If he could pull off the few dance moves the old perv taught him at his English classroom after that tutoring session with Kakashi-Sensei, maybe Naruto could even wrangle a kiss out of Sakura by the end of the night.  He beamed as he held out his plastic cup and scooped a ladle of vibrant red from the glistening pool of punch. The shout of a familiar voice at his back was his only warning before Kiba shoved him sideways, jarring the ladle in his hand and causing the bright red punch to spill on his white shirt and orange tie and splatter on his blue jacket.  Naruto’s growl of frustration rose into a roar before he spotted across the dance floor Sakura chatting with Ino and Sai, her eyes fixed intently on Naruto. As Sai shook his head, his dark eyes heavy with disapproval, Naruto took a deep breath. He couldn’t embarrass Sakura, not after she’d asked him to take her here. He turned and finished filling his second cup before giving Kiba a firm pat on the chest.

 

“All yours, buddy,” he said with a forced smile.

 

“What the hell, Naruto?” Kiba spread his hands wide, gesturing at the red puddle at his feet with a grimace on his face.  “Dork! Watch what you’re doing.”

 

As Naruto laughed and turned to his snickering friends in line behind him, he forced himself to ignore Kiba and the other idiots.  Part of him really wanted to lace into Kiba, who was the cause of the mess  _ and _ his embarrassment.  He had a lot of nerve, mocking Naruto for what he started.  But with two full cups in his hands and his chest moist and sticky with punch, all it took was setting his eyes straight on the target ahead to reel in his temper.  Sakura’s green eyes were on him, the tight lines around them easing as he walked away from Kiba and his stupid friends. As Naruto shouldered his way through the crowd, a hand patted his shoulder.

 

“Go get her, Naruto.”

 

Shikamaru’s voice carried from over his shoulder, ringing with approval.  Clearly, the older boy had seen the punch incident. Unfortunately, it seemed half the school must have seen it, especially now as Professor Madara reached the scene, grouching loudly about the incompetent kids of today and ushering students away from the punch table.  But Sakura saw it and didn’t seem to care. If anything, judging by the smile on her face as she shook and lowered her head, she found his punch stains endearing. He knew he’d win her over eventually. Maybe not as smoothly as Sasuke might have, but he did it his own way.

 

His first date with Sakura was going better than expected.

 

* * *

 

Choji had to snap his mouth shut as he watched Naruto Uzumaki rejoin Sakura Haruno.  That kid was a lost cause. And yet, Shikamaru had cheered him on. Shikamaru, who Choji knew was smarter than anyone else in their sophomore class.  There was something Shikamaru saw in Naruto, and for Choji, that was enough to get behind the guy, no matter how pathetic his attempts to impress his girl were.

 

Choji raised his brows and looked around at the bouncing bodies on the flashing dance floor.  He nearly choked on his chips when his thoughts steered in the direction of girls and he realized  _ his _ should be returning anytime now.  Karui has asked him here out of some miraculous turn of events, but Choji knew she wouldn’t take well to his sudden disappearance, not when she realized he’d abandoned her for the buffet.  He clung to Shikamaru’s shoulders, seeking the telling red head of hair in the crowd which would inevitably be bobbing toward him soon, if it wasn’t already.

 

“Choji,” Shikamaru growled, trying and failing to shake him off, “will you relax? Temari’s in her way back here.”

 

Choji smirked at the mention of her name.  It was funny how Shikamaru, who never seemed insecure about anything, became completely self-aware whenever  _ she _ came into the picture.  She’d asked him to the dance and he’d accepted, yet Shikamaru  _ still _ refused to admit to Choji that he was into the girl.

 

“So what?” Choji pressed with a playful lift to his voice, refusing to peel himself from Shikamaru’s side.  “You claim you’re not into the girl. Unless...you  _ care _ what kind of image you’re portraying to her…”

 

“Choji.”

 

“Shikamaru,” Choji replied as the spiky head of blond hair came into view, framed by extra loose tendrils Temari didn’t usually let down at school.

 

“What’s he doing now?” Temari said, raising a brow at Choji as she handed Shikamaru one of the two cups she was holding.  She turned her sly smile to Shikamaru. “Sorry it took so long. There was some sort of...incident...in the punch line.”

 

Choji snickered until Shikamaru planted a sharp, firm elbow in his gut.  With a grunt, he released Shika to cradle his bruising ribs.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Shikamaru said, taking a sip of his punch and pulling the cup away to reveal his lips tinged red by the intense color of the drink.  He evaded Temari’s gaze, looking everywhere but at her face which slowly played with amusement as she studied his lips.

 

When Choji was just about to excuse himself, feeling like he was intruding on a  _ moment _ , Shikamaru snapped his gaze to Temari with a glare.  “What?”

 

“You’ve got something,” Temari said with a smile, tapping a finger to her bottom lip as her cheeks tinged pink, much to Choji’s disbelief, “on your lips.”

 

“Yeah?” Shikamaru said, leaning toward her before casting an anxious glance at Choji.  “Wh-what? Where?”

 

“Let me show you,” Temari said.

 

Her tone was almost patronizing, yet as Choji watched the gap between them close, he turned his back to his friend.  He wasn’t going to intrude on another incident of Shikamaru trying to kiss his girl and failing. He had more tact than Ino.  Shaking his head at the sound of lips puckering together, Choji stepped away from the lovebirds who didn’t want to admit what they were.  He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder when the distance grew safe and he figured he might catch his best friend’s gaze and wordlessly apologize for his desertion.  After finding the two of them pressed chest to chest, hardly pausing to come up for air, Choji was sorry he’d turned around.

 

“Choji!”

 

His eyes bulged at that sharp, familiar voice, the one he should’ve been more attuned to than anything happening between Shikamaru and his not-girlfriend.  Whirling around with a grace most teenagers of his size wouldn’t possess, Choji forced a smile by baring his teeth at his huffing and glaring, gorgeous date.

 

“Karui!”  He chuckled uneasily.  “Where’d you go?”

 

“Where did  _ I _ go?” She snapped, baring teeth behind glossy red lips.

 

Choji scratched his chin.  “H-hey, want to dance?”

 

Karui’s glare softened as her gold-brown eyes turned toward the ceiling and lit up.  “I love this song! Come on, hurry, before it’s over!”

 

Tiny fingers seized Choji’s before he had the chance to say no.  He’d only meant to distract Karui, but he didn’t know it would work so well.  As his date hauled him into the center of the dance floor, Choji gulped down the air seemingly streaming past his face.  He wailed as Karui swung him around, manhandling him more like he was the kind of lightweight Shikamaru was than himself.  And as Karui laughed and found pleasure in his discomfort, Choji learned to let go and relax. Something about Karui did that to him.  All his fears went to the wayside when he was with her, and whatever it was she saw in him, aside from his ability to cook and earn high grades in home ec, he was thankful for it.

 

* * *

Itachi was here more out of curiosity than anything.  

 

People watching, observing, understanding the minds of most students who thought much differently of life than he did.  Like this dance. Itachi saw no appeal to spending the evening in the same cafeteria in which he was forced to lunch most days of the week, just because it was lit differently and filled with music and people were dancing.  To him, it was the same cafeteria. He saw through the ruse.  

 

Not the others.  

 

They danced, they laughed, some even screamed or hauled themselves across the dance floor at the arrival of their other friends.  Itachi had seen a few kiss. He could’ve been kissing someone, he supposed. He’d been asked to the dance, but refused every invitation as he couldn’t understand the girls’ reasoning.  He’d decided to be here as an example, in the hopes of provoking Sasuke, though his younger brother insisted on staying home.

 

His keen eyes drifted to the dark corner of the cafeteria, in a spot where the Akatsuki members loitered throughout the night.  A lone, stoic figure stood in a purple dress, the sheer fabric swaying around her long skirts, the neckline hugging her cleavage in a way that allowed Itachi to see Konan more as a woman than ever before.  He drifted in her direction, puzzled by her apparent loneliness in such a large crowd.

 

He had seen Kakuzu and Hidan getting up to mischief in the parking lot earlier, Deidara and Sasori ranting at the art students who stuck themselves to the walls like they had no intent to dance, and Nagato listening to the banal conversations of underclassmen.  Strangely, he had yet to see any sign of his cousin, their apparent leader, Obito.

 

“Hey, Itachi,” Konan called before Itachi met her eyes.

 

Her lip quirked in a small smile and the instant their eyes met, Itachi realized she wasn’t lonely at all.  She’d probably sequestered herself from the crowd to have some time alone. Konan was one of the few students in this school Itachi understood in that regard.

 

Itachi let his eyes drift up and down Konan’s dress.  “No date tonight?”

 

Konan’s smile stretched wider.  “He’s navigating his way through the scene of the accident to wrangle us some punch.”

 

Itachi tilted his head in the direction of the buffet to see a line of people tiptoeing around the floor, walking in an odd line.  He half-expected to find his cousin  _ there _ , but when he recognized Yahiko’s orange hair in the crowd, he realized who Konan meant.

 

Itachi raised a brow at her.  “Yahiko?”

 

She shrugged one shoulder as pink washed over her cheeks.  “What? He’s cute. Besides,  _ he _ actually said yes.”

 

Itachi cocked his head.  “You’re telling me someone  _ didn’t _ ?”

 

It was hard to imagine Konan being rejected.  She was a senior who had everything going for her.  She was beautiful. She was mysterious, threatening in some ways.  If any guy was not interested, most would be afraid to tell her.

 

Konan rolled her eyes.  “Obito.”

 

Itachi suppressed his reaction and instead gave Konan a blank stare and spoke in a level tone.  “Obito.”

 

He couldn’t say Konan and Obito weren’t spending more and more time together lately, but Itachi couldn’t say he was surprised by the outcome of this turn in events either.  There was no chemistry between Konan and Obito. Itachi had an eye for these things and could usually predict when people would click. His brother and that Uzumaki kid, for example.  Sasori and Deidara. He hadn’t thought about it, but now that it was happening, he could definitely see the connection between Yahiko and Konan. They would be a good fit. Not Obito and Konan.  Obito was hard to read, but Itachi felt he wanted something else.

 

“Should’ve known,” Konan grumbled, shooting Itachi a wry smile.  “I’ve sent him enough signals during these extensive projects we’ve been working on together.  If he didn’t respond then, he wasn’t going to take me to the dance.”

 

Itachi quirked a smile.  “My cousin doesn’t know  _ what _ he wants.  It has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Oh, I know!” Konan said with a sly smile.  “I thought I was doing him a favor, but if he doesn’t want it...besides, I have Yahiko.  And Nagato. They’re all I need.”

 

Itachi gave Konan a solemn nod, but her attention was already turning from him, focused on the teen currently skipping across the dance floor with a brilliant smile on his face, his bright eyes intently set on Konan.  Itachi cocked his head as he considered Obito and Sasuke’s whereabouts. Like them, Itachi didn’t necessarily have to be here. Itachi hoped Obito wasn’t getting Sasuke into some sort of trouble. The kid could experiment with drugs to an extent and he was smart enough to look out for himself, but Itachi couldn’t help feeling the need to protect his kid brother.  Obito’s rejection of Konan - the first available, intelligent, beautiful girl to show the loud, temperamental and sometimes fumbling teen attention after Rin Nohara left town - was noteworthy in Itachi’s mind. As his thoughts turned more to Sasuke’s current activities and whatever Obito found preferable to accompanying Konan to a dance, he found himself drifting toward the exit, in the shadows, until he slipped away, seemingly noticed by no one.

 

He would wait for Sasuke at home, no matter the hour of his return, and have the story then.  After that, a brief weekend before another Monday would roll around and the Sadie Hawkins dance would already be forgotten, at least in Itachi’s mind.

  
  



	6. Playing Hooky

Sasuke had had a long night.  It didn’t take much to deduct this when he opened his eyes to sunlight so bright it felt like someone was jamming needles into them.  He was almost compelled to pry them out of his sockets, if only he believed it would give some relief to the source of his pounding headache.  With a throaty groan, he sat up against his better judgement, reaching blindly for his keys. He felt damp grass and didn’t recall  _ why _ he thought he should have keys where he sat until  _ after _ he heard that obnoxious voice.

 

“Good morning, Sleepy Head,” his cousin said with far too much cheer.

 

The sound of metal jingling in the air inches from his face was all Sasuke needed to swipe his palm through the air and snatch his keys from his cousin’s fingers.  Obito’s gasp suggested he was surprised by and defenseless from Sasuke’s attack, but Sasuke suspected Obito found some sick pleasure in playing dumb and weak. It was the only reasonable explanation Sasuke could find for some of his bullshit.

 

“Remind me,” Sasuke growled, his throat sounding hoarse from the night of sleeping under bleachers, “why I drank with you and not Shisui.”

 

When Sasuke opened his eyes, Obito had his arms wrapped around his knees, his lips pulled back in a genuine smile.  “Because Shisui would cave and tell Itachi where you’d been all night.”

 

“And you won’t.”

 

It was a statement, and yet it wasn’t.  Sasuke knew Obito hid things from people, and hid them well.  He was most likely good on his word. Yet Sasuke couldn’t resist leering suspiciously at his cousin.  It didn’t make sense for an eighteen-year-old to  _ encourage _ his fourteen-year-old cousin to share a bottle of rum with him when the school’s lousy dance had been going on.  Obito, looking smug as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking, rocked back on his hips and held his knees tighter as his smile broadened.  Too happy. Too chipper. Too fucking annoying.

 

“I still hate you,” Sasuke said, rising to his feet, careful to conceal his flagging knees as his balance wavered.

 

“Hey,” Obito said, and when Sasuke looked at him again, the loser actually looked worried.  “Don’t tell your parents I had anything to do with this.”

 

“With what?”

 

“You know,” Obito said with an insistent raise of his brows.

 

“What makes you think they’ll know?” Sasuke said, his smug satisfaction playing in his voice.

 

Sasuke was good at lying too.  After all, with Itachi for an older brother, he learned from the best.  He would never admit to his parents what he’d been up to and they couldn’t pry it out of him, just like with everything else.  Sakura could believe Sasuke didn’t give a shit about her. It was true he didn’t want anything to do with her. Didn’t want to attend the pathetic dance the school personnel believed would actually enrich the lives of their students.  His parents would know no more about his night of binge drinking than Sakura or Ino or any of the other girls would know Sasuke’s rejections were a rebellion against the entire  _ idea _ of school-structured functions.

 

Obito looked solemn as he shook his head before pointing to his left eye.  “Your eyes are red, Sasuke. You  _ look _ like you’ve been drinking.  If by some miracle your parents don’t pick up on it, Itachi definitely will.”

 

Sasuke scowled.  He hadn’t anticipated that, but no matter.  “Then I won’t go home yet. Ever think of that solution, Genius?”

 

Obito raised a brow.  “Is that sarcasm I detect?”

 

“No,” Sasuke drawled, loading the word with all the sarcasm he could muster.

 

Obito pressed his hands to his knees and rose to his feet, too swiftly for someone lacking experience at passing out after a night of drinking.  “And  _ you’re _ the one questioning why we hang out together.”

 

Sasuke scoffed.  Obito seemed good-humored enough, but Sasuke knew he’d hit on a sore spot with his remarks.  His cousin shouldn’t be blinded to the truth, though. He was a moron. A loser. Anyone with the elite status and gifted talents of the Uchiha bloodline  _ deserved _ to feel like a pariah if they squandered their gifts.  Obito was a waste of good genes.  

 

“I’ll have you know,” Obito said obstinately, “I am incredibly intelligent.  I’m one of the top in my class.”

 

Sasuke snorted.  “Yeah, right.”

 

“I-“ Obito stopped short, baring his teeth before his eyes became enlarged, showing a hint of the redness Sasuke guessed Obito claimed  _ he _ sported now.  “Hey!”

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his back.  “Thanks for the booze, loser. Good luck with those grades.”

 

“I am  _ not _ backing down to that pompous ass who thinks he’s better than everyone.  I don’t care how high his grades are! I’ll catch up. You’ll see. You know,” Obito’s voice sharpened, prompting Sasuke to pause his departure and perk his ears to what would come next.  “He reminds me a lot of you, Sasuke. You two can’t appreciate a good thing when you see it.”

 

Sasuke smirked, amused by Obito’s choice of words.  “Wow, Obito. You make it sound like you want Hatake to appreciate you for something more than your mind...if you get what I’m saying.”

 

Obito shrieked. “What?”

 

Sasuke threw a hand over his shoulder.  “Good luck with that  _ appreciation _ .  I can throw in a good word for you at my next after-school torture session if you don’t hit it off soon.”

 

As Sasuke retreated down the sidewalk along the bleachers, ignoring the sounds of Obito’s squawks of indignation and futile protests, the smug satisfaction he felt at upsetting his cousin dissipated and was replaced by sadness.  The sadness grew with every step as he moved without a destination. He couldn’t go home. He couldn’t return to an empty school. He sure as hell wasn't going to Obito’s house. The truth was, he was utterly alone. No one understood him.  Sakura would want to comfort him if she was here, wrap her arms around his waist and tell him he wasn’t alone. But she didn’t get it. She could never fill that void.

 

Sometimes, Sasuke felt he was meant to feel this void and suffer with it.

 

“Having a rough morning...Sasuke?”

 

Sasuke stopped short, annoyed that someone could catch him off guard.  He prided himself on always being acutely aware of his surroundings. The familiar drone of a garbage truck engine approaching from behind, the chirping of passing bluebirds, the skittering of squirrels running up the oak tree a few feet ahead of him.  The shutting of a car door nearly a mile behind him...he was aware of everything around him and the causes of each sound. The sights even more so. So having a voice surprise him from a few feet behind him wounded Sasuke’s pride. No one but Itachi could ever do that to him, but this sly voice wasn’t Itachi’s.  Sasuke has sworn one day he would turn the tables on Itachi. Now he had another with whom to contend, apparently.

 

Sasuke whipped around, baring his teeth.  When he recognized the pale face and amber eyes staring back at him, Sasuke straightened his spine and cocked his head in silent observation.  He wondered why he’d been followed by his professor, if Orochimaru actually  _ was _ following him.  It didn’t make sense.  If Orochimaru knew what he’d been doing, which he had to know, judging by the way he now narrowed his eyes and focused in on Sasuke with a patronizing smile, Sasuke should have been receiving threats of suspension or expulsion.  But Orochimaru seemed content to not say anything. He seemed to be waiting for Sasuke to speak. Fat chance. Sasuke wasn’t giving anything up to the old geazer. He knew better than to dig himself deeper.

 

Orochimaru’s smile widened as he dug into his lavender coat pocket.  Sasuke didn’t flinch, in spite of the fact that Orichimaru’s sly smile combined with the way in which he pulled something from his pocket resembled a man about to pull a gun.

 

“Tic tacs,” Orochimaru said as he extended his downturned palm toward Sasuke.  “And eye drops. You’ll need these before you return home to your parents.”

 

Sasuke opened his palm and narrowed his eyes, accepting what felt exactly as Orochimaru claimed. “Why are you helping me?”

 

Orochimaru laughed.  “I too was young once, Sasuke.  And I understand your need for entertainment beyond what...Konoha can offer.  Just don’t make a habit of drinking with people who will drag you down, hm? I can show you better ways to be entertained without reducing yourself to that.”

 

“Yeah?” Sasuke wrinkled his nose.  “Like science?”

 

Sasuke was sure that was what he meant.  Not that snakes and chemical reactions weren’t cool, but Sasuke doubted Orochimaru could really show him much more than Sasuke could glean for himself.

 

“You’d be surprised, young Sasuke.  You show promise. I hate to let a gifted mind go to waste.  With my mentoring, you could really go places. Think about the mentorship program.  I promise you it’s better than the limited spectrum of education Konoha High can give you.”

 

Sasuke shrugged, even as a tiny part of him lit with excitement.  “I’ll think about it.”

 

Orochimaru smiled as if he’d said yes.  “You do that, Sasuke. And say hello to your brother for me.  I missed the chance to put him in my program, which is a shame.  He may be the brightest student I’ve seen in this school for the past decade.”

 

“Yeah,” Sasuke said as he turned to continue down the sidewalk.

 

He didn’t bother to thank the professor or say goodbye.  Orochimaru’s last words had Sasuke’s mind back on his brother, who was the only person Sasuke worried might be upset if he knew what Sasuke had been doing during the dance.  Sasuke didn’t want to disappoint Itachi. But he couldn’t live his life the same way Itachi had so far. Maybe the science program wasn’t a bad way to go.

 

The springing echo of a ball bouncing off the pavement was the only warning Sasuke had before he stepped back and a brown basketball whizzed by his head.  It would have knocked him flat, had he not been paying attention. As the ball traveled in a series of bounces down the grass one way, Sasuke turned the other, raising a fist and baring his teeth.  He shouldn’t have been surprised to see that the irresponsible owner of the ball running after it was Naruto Uzumaki, whose dumbass smile contorted into an ugly scowl the moment he set his blue eyes on Sasuke.

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto growled.  “You’re letting it roll away!”

 

“You nearly hit me with the thing.  You think I’m going to fetch it for you?”

 

“Oh please,” Naruto said, scrunching his face before squatting down to an awkward, kneeling run and fumbling for his rolling ball.  “Nothing happened! I’m going to get back to my game now.”

 

Sasuke eyed the basketball court several feet away, behind a wire fence.  It was gray and vacant with no more sign of life than the dead leaves tumbling across its cold cement.

 

“You’re playing basketball alone?”

 

“Yeah,” Naruto said as he finally snatched the ball, cradled it beneath his arm and turned an obstinate scowl on Sasuke.  “So what?”

 

Sasuke shook his head.  “What a loser.”

 

The look that crossed Naruto’s face was fleeting, but Sasuke caught it and recognized it for what it was.  It was the same dejected loneliness Sasuke felt. If there was one kid who could understand him, it was  _ this _ loud, obnoxious moron.  Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt at rubbing salt in the same wound he carried around with him.  He concealed his guilt by looking away in a dismissive manner. Hopefully, Naruto hadn’t noticed.

 

”“I don’t see  _ you _ with anyone,” Naruto said.

 

He dribbled the ball, one bounce that seemed to echo down the street before a wind blew, throwing leaves across the street onto the basketball court.  “Wanna shoot some hoops?”

 

Sasuke stared at the rusted hoop in the court, the one which Naruto had missed when his ball came bouncing Sasuke’s way.  He could get the ball in there in one shot, show Naruto how it was done. It might even be fun, having someone to play with.  Not that Sasuke would admit that.

 

With a smirk pulling at his lips, Sasuke knocked the ball from Naruto’s arm and caught it mid-air to dribble it and run toward the court.  As Naruto cried out and chased after him, Sasuke felt a thrill run through him, one to which the effects of half a bottle of vodka could never compare.

 

* * *

 

 

After delivering a full water pitcher to the bedside table of a sleeping patient, Sakura wipes her brow.  She’d been working hard at rounds all morning. After a late night, finishing the dance with a sleepover with Ino and a movie marathon, this work was more taxing than usual.  But she loved what she did here. She wouldn’t have missed a morning of volunteer work for the world, not even when it was scheduled the morning after Sadie Hawkins. However, she and Ino had more talking to do.  Sakura glanced over her shoulder, finding the brightly lit hall vacant. When she stepped out and still found nothing more than a passing nurse too busy staring at her clipboard to notice Sakura, she decided to make her escape.  It would only be a few minutes. No one would miss her. She’d make up for the lost time when she returned.

 

The psych ward wasn’t her favorite place in the hospital.  As much as she liked helping with broken bones, surgeries and other injuries, the mental trauma some endured was difficult for Sakura.  For Ino, though, this was where she thrived. She wanted to major in psych in college. She had a knack for this kind of work. She had a knack for a lot of things that left Sakura feeling inadequate in comparison to her best friend.

 

“Sakura?” Ino said the moment she lifted her head from behind the cart of supplies she’d been cataloguing.  “Are you supposed to be here?”

 

“Shh,” Sakura hissed, trying not to giggle as she tiptoed up to Ino’s side.  “It’s only for a minute.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Ino folded her arms.  “Let me guess. You want to drill me about the dance some more.  I’m telling you, Sakura. Nothing. Happened.”

 

Sakura wagged her finger as her smile widened.  “Don’t think I didn’t see you leaving with Sai. You two went somewhere.”

 

“Yeah.” Ino huffed, shooting Sakura a look of annoyance while her cheeks lit up cherry red.  “We went somewhere. Doesn’t mean anything  _ happened _ .  We just...talked.  Sai is...surprisingly easy to talk to.”

 

“Good!” Sakura clapped her hands.

 

She knew those two would make a good pair.  She hadn’t been able to decipher, aside from the amazing phenomenon that was Sasuke Uchiha, what kind of guy made Ino tick.  But Sai had a lot of qualities that could work in his favor of earning Ino’s admiration. And he looked like Sasuke, in a lot of ways.  

 

Sometimes, Sakura caught Ino from the corner of her eye, smiling at her with that same admiration she usually gave to Sasuke.  She’d had that look in her eyes when they’d shared a dance, swaying together to a slow ballad Naruto had wanted Sakura to reserve solely for him. The way she held onto her was how Sakura knew Ino needed a good boyfriend, someone to give her the attention she deserved.  Sakura could never return the kindness Ino gave to her in their first years spent becoming friends, but she hoped hooking up Ino with Sai was a good beginning.

 

Sakura blinked when she saw the expectant look in Ino’s blue eyes.  She’d asked her something. “Huh?”

 

“Naruto,” Ino said, giving Sakura a nudge that nearly knocked her off-balance.  “I want the real story.”

 

Sakura scowled.  “I  _ gave _ you the real story.”

 

Now her mood was ruined.  It was bad enough Ino had harassed her all through their sleepover with dumb assumptions about her and Naruto, but now it was continuing and Sakura had opened up the discussion.  She should’ve stayed in the infirmary and kept her big mouth shut.

 

“I know when you’re lying, Forehead,” Ino said smugly, giving Sakura’s forehead a bruising poke with the tip of her finger.  “And there’s something going on with Naruto you’re not telling me.”

 

“There’s not,” Sakura said stubbornly.  Too quickly.

 

Ino’s smile grew.  “You actually  _ like _ him.   _ Don’t _ you?”

 

Sakura blew a raspberry.  “No!”

 

Naruto Uzumaki.  The class clown who spent one year wearing nothing but the same orange track suit every day.  The kid who taunted Sasuke Uchiha and annoyed the hell out of every girl trying to get the heartthrob’s attention which Naruto was constantly stealing with his antics.  The boy with the sunshine smile who’d been infatuated with Sakura since the fourth grade, as far as she knew. Who’d do anything for her. Who could always make her laugh and seemed to know when to do it whenever she felt down.  Sakura threaded her fingers together at her waist and squeezed, hoping Ino didn’t notice the blush rising to her cheeks.

 

Ino’s gaze softened before she waved a dismissive hand through the air.  “Okay. You say you don’t like Naruto, you don’t like Naruto. I guess I have to believe you.”

 

Sakura frowned and eyed her friend with suspicion.  “This is new.”

 

“What?”

 

“You.”  Sakura crossed her arms and shifted her stance.  “Believing me.”

 

Ino shrugged and tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder. “You’re distracting me from my inventory count.  Don’t you have bedpans to change, Forehead?”

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “Okay, I’ll go.  Only I want to hear one thing from you.”

 

Ino let loose an exaggerated huff while dramatically rolling her eyes.  “I’m going out to an art gallery with Sai next Friday. And that’s all I’m telling you.”

 

Sakura beamed.  “An art gallery?”

 

Ino shrugged.  “Might be fun. Anyway, I like the way Sai’s eyes light up when he sees something creative.  He’s really into that kind of stuff.”

 

“I hope you two have fun,” Sakura said, genuinely.  A pang of sadness hit her, tainting the tail-end of “fun” with the wrong tone, which brought a frown to Ino’s previously smiling face.  “I’m happy you found someone, Ino.”

 

Ino met Sakura’s eyes, only now her smile looked more sad than some of her frowns.  “You know me. I’ve met a lot of someones, Sakura. Only some are easier to catch than others.”

 

Sakura moved toward Ino, hesitated when she saw the alarm in Ino’s eyes, then continued forward, wrapping her friend in a tight embrace.  She closed her eyes, unaware of why it felt like Ino trembled in her grasp or why the scent of Ino’s perfume struck her so intensely with the moment, but she pulled away knowing she loved Ino.  She loved her like she’d probably never love another friend. It made her wonder what kind of love she was developing for Naruto, or if it was too soon to consider love at all.

 

Ino narrowed her eyes and stepped back, rubbing her arms.  “What was that for?”

 

Sakura shrugged as she smiled.  “I was compelled. I’m just...very happy for you, Ino.  You deserve someone who will treat you well.”

 

Ino beamed brightly before giving Sakura a nudge with her open palm on Sakura’s shoulder.  “So do you.”

 

“Now,” Sakura huffed, again trying to quell the rush of blood to her cheeks that had to be visible to Ino, “let’s get back to work.”

 

After she turned on her heels, traipsing several feet down the polished white floors of the hospital hall, thinking their conversation was over, Sakura heard Ino’s voice again.  Only this time, it wasn’t soft and genuine, but taunting and smug.

 

“It’s a good thing  _ I’m _ here to keep Naruto in check, in case he doesn’t deliver in the department of treating you well.”

 

Sakura whirled around, blood fully rushing to her face now.  “Ino!”

 

Ino held her stomach and doubled over with laughter.

 

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, then snapped it shut when she thought better of it.  She growled as she turned to stomp down the hall, away from Ino’s annoying laughter. She told Ino she did  _ not _ have a thing for Naruto.  Sakura was  _ not _ going to end up going steady with Naruto Uzumaki.  The thought conjured a brief, but clear image in her mind.  Naruto’s brightly smiling face, his bright blue eyes fixating on Sakura, giving her a warm feeling and security like she’d never felt before.  

 

She  _ wasn’t _ going steady with Naruto.  But she was lying when she said she wouldn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

  
  


With every mile Kakashi drove, his fingers loosened around the steering wheel.  The euphoria he’d felt was dissipating. But this was nothing new. The kennel was about the only place these days where his relentless cloud of depression couldn’t touch him.  The barks and whimpers he left behind had been a drug to his battered, lifeless soul. And as he traveled further away from them, he drew closer to the empty home he had to face, where no parent waited for him, no siblings, no Rin.

 

No one.

 

What was left of Kakashi’s smile brought on by the dogs withered away as he sat at a red light, recalling against his will the expression on his father’s lifeless face the day he’d found him dead on the living room floor.  The signs had been there. Kakashi could have prevented it, if he’d only been paying closer attention to his father's mental state. But he hadn’t, and the consequence of his failure to act was that he was alone now. Alone with scholarships and what most would call a promising future, but all Kakashi could see right now was more loneliness, like his lone car driving down this suburban road beneath a clouded sky.

 

The light turned green and a moment later, Kakashi put his foot to the gas before someone could drive up behind him and become irritated with his lack of haste.  He wasn’t in a hurry, though. As he rolled into the intersection, he debated whether home was really where he should be headed now. Maybe he’d turned around and head to Ichiraku.  There would be people at the ramen shop to distract him from his depressing thoughts. There would be-

 

A flicker of movement in Kakashi’s peripheral vision alerted him too shortly before the roar of metal crashing against metal filled the intersection.  Kakashi’s car shifted away from the impact before coming to a complete stop. He cut the engine. Kakashi was unharmed. He was sure his car was not. Some  _ moron _ had run a red light.  With a long sigh, Kakashi opened his car door, barely grimacing at the hinges squealing in protest.

 

“Wow, are you okay?”

 

Kakashi blinked.  He didn’t have to turn around to identify the moron as Obito Uchiha.  He knew it by that voice alone. He did turn after a moment of gathering his composure, pushing down the urge to lace into the incompetent asshole for the damage he’d done and his carelessness.  When his eyes met Obito’s, Obito’s red-hued eyes glazed over. He looked unlike his usual self standing next to his busted fender, like he’d had a rough night. His lip curled and his teeth were bared and Kakashi was certain Obito has recognized the loathing in Kakashi’s eyes.  This day was getting worse and worse.

 

“I am,” Kakashi said sharply.  “Thanks for asking.”

 

“Shit.” Obito scratched his head.  “Just what I needed. A fender-bender with the worst prick in my class.  I guess you want my insurance?”

 

“Now that you’ve called me a prick,” Kakashi said mildly as he slid his hands into his pockets, eyeing the scratches and dents in his car door, “I’d say yes.”

 

“Too bad.”  Obito sounded smug as he raised his palms.  “Don’t have any.”

 

Kakashi’s couldn’t stop himself from showing his teeth this time.  “You really are incompetent. You know that?”

 

“Hey!”

 

“No insurance, really?  It takes a special kind of idiot to run a red light when you know you don’t have insurance.”

 

Obito’s face turned red.  “I did  _ not _ run a red light!”

 

Kakashi nodded his head toward their mangled cars.  “Then how did this happen?”

 

“You-“ Obito hesitated as if choking on his words, “You...went through the intersection too slowly.”

 

Kakashi shook his head wearily.  “You can’t even make excuses well.”

 

Obito growled and before Kakashi could react, his hand was striking out, aimed straight for the hood of Kakashi’s car.  It landed with a metallic thud, adding another tiny dent to the existing damage from this pointless accident. Kakashi snapped a glare in Obito’s direction.  Even though Obito was already paying for his outburst with shouts of pain as he cradled his hand, Kakashi felt he deserved more punishment. Kakashi was already in a shit mood before this happened and now Obito was actively trying to make his day worse just because Kakashi pointed out the truth.  It wasn’t Kakashi’s fault Obito seemed to fail at everything.

 

“You’re going,” Kakashi said slowly through tight teeth, his glare fixated on Obito, “to  _ pay _ for that.”

 

“I told you, Dummy,” Obito yelled, “I don’t have any ins-“

 

A rush of rage hit Kakashi like a wave.  It knocked him off his feet and through his blind fury, the cloud of depression was long forgotten. He wasn’t thinking when he threw a punch at Obito.  He felt good when it landed, even as his knuckles throbbed. He didn’t know how he’d ended up smacking his back on the pavement, banging the back of his head against hard cement, until he gathered his senses and dodged Obito’s palm coming at his face as if to smother him.

 

“Obito!” Kakashi growled, wrestling with the limbs tangling with his.

 

Obito screamed.  “I  _ hate _ you, Kakashi!  You and your perfect grades and your stupid handsome face and your  _ fighting _ skills!”

 

Kakashi’s eyes went wide as he dodged an elbow intended for his chin.  As he rolled, forcing Obito into the compromising position which had previously been his, Kakashi registered somewhere in the back of his mind that Obito had called him handsome.  But that didn’t matter, because it completely contradicted what he was doing right now, trying to knock Kakashi’s teeth out. Kakashi could easily knock Obito’s teeth. He could smash Obito’s face in a way he’d never look the same again.  And his face wasn’t so bad either with its dark, almond-shaped eyes framed by soft lashes and complimented by pouty lips, even if purple was blossoming around his bruising eye. Considering the lack of brains held in Obito’s head, at least it was covered with a nice facade.  Kakashi couldn’t ruin that.

 

When Obito next swung for Kakashi’s face, Kakashi braced himself, rearing back to dodge the blow.  The firm grasp of cool hands on his shoulders that followed and further hauled him off Obito was completely unexpected.  Kakashi got to his feet and whirled around just as Obito shouted.

 

“Professor Minato!”

 

“Boys!” Professor Minato said sharply but not unkindly.  His blue eyes glared at each of them. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Kakashi shrugged and flicked a glance at Obito rising to his feet and brushing himself off, looking dirty and disheveled.  “Just passing the time, Professor.”

 

“Cute, Kakashi,” the Professor said wryly.  He pressed his hands to his hips. “Well, you both look unharmed.  And your cars aren’t too bad.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Kakashi!” Obito said with a victorious smile.

 

“Mine needs body work,” Kakashi said, frowning at the scratches and dents in his door, “and  _ he _ was at fault.”

 

“Is this true, Obito?” Professor Minato smiled encouragingly at Obito.

 

Obito scuffed his toe against the pavement, looking down, clearly as affected by the kindly professor as Kakashi would have been, had that been directed at him.  “Yes.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I ran into you two.” Professor Minato let out a startled laugh and rubbed his head.  “Not like the way you ran into each other, of course! But I’m glad we could resolve this. You’ll cover the cost of Kakashi’s repairs then, won’t you, Obito?”

 

“O-of course!” Obito looked startled, but when he flicked a glance Kakashi’s way, all the animosity was gone from his eyes.

 

Kakashi hummed, satisfied.  It was very impressive, the way Professor Minato could smooth a situation.  He had one of the most orderly classrooms in Konoha High due to his students  _ wanting _ to please him.  Kakashi would have to stick close to Obito to make sure he followed through on his promise, but he could give his easy acceptance of Professor Minato’s proclaimed resolution for now.

 

Professor Minato’s smile grew.  He shifted a brown bag in his arms.  Kakashi realized he was heading home from a market, probably.  His car was parked at the curb alongside the scene of the accident.  One car headed down the road and swerved around Kakashi and Obito’s cars.  Kakashi felt his face heat at realizing what Professor Minato must have seen when he drove up to the intersection.  He and Obito were really making fools of themselves. Kakashi should have known better.

 

“Oh,” Professor Minato said as he reached into the pocket of his jeans, “here. You two should see this.  I’ve got to rush home to help Naruto with an assignment now he waited until the last minute to tell me about.  I won’t possibly have time now.”

 

As the Professor extended something toward Kakashi, Kakashi reached out.  Paper stubs were pressed into his palm by Professor Minato’s warm fingers.  He squinted at the words printed on them, reading  _ Dark Forest Cinemas _ and  _ Tales of a Gutsy Ninja _ .

 

“What is it?  Let me see,” Obito said.

 

Kakashi could feel Obito breathing down his neck as he tried reading over Kakashi’s shoulder.  Kakashi shrugged him off, irritated by the queasy sensation brought on by such close proximity and the fluttering hairs on the back of his neck caused by Obito’s warm breath.  When Obito backed off, snatching one of the tickets from Kakashi’s hand, the butterflies remained in Kakashi’s stomach.

 

“A movie?” Obito shrieked.  “You want  _ us _ to see a movie together?”

 

“It’s very good,” Professor Minato said.  “I’ve seen it twice already. No point in wasting those tickets, though, right?”

 

“I don’t know,” Obito said, shooting a wary glance at Kakashi.

 

This made Kakashi feel better about the idea of the movies.  For once, Obito wasn’t giving Kakashi his usual scowl. He seemed open to the idea.  To actually getting along for once. Kakashi was surprised at Obito, too stunned to react in a way that let Obito know Kakashi would not give him any argument.  He’d heard of  _ Tales of a Gutsy Ninja _ , too.  The screenwriter was one of his favorites.  It wasn’t something he could easily pass up, even if Obito Uchiha was attached to the deal.

 

Kakashi pocketed his ticket.  “Thank you, Professor.”

 

Minato’s smile broadened.  “Let me know what you think when I see you in class on Monday.”

 

Kakashi nodded.

 

“You mean it?” Obito asked Kakashi.  “We’re actually doing this?”

 

Kakashi smiled at him.  It felt strange, but good.  “Why not?”

 

Obito’s jaw dropped.  Something about that look satisfied Kakashi.

 

“Oh, speaking of seeing you in school,” Professor Minato said, turning on his heels and pointing car keys at Kakashi, “why haven’t I seen you in any ANBU meetings lately?”

 

“I was forced to drop the club,” Kakashi said, “for tutoring.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _ That’s _ what you’ve been doing with those kids in the library?” Obito said.

 

Kakashi blinked at him, bemused at how Obito could not have pieced that together.  “Really, Obito.”

 

“Oh, that’s right,” Professor Minato said, his smile growing fond.  “So it’s  _ you _ .  How is Naruto coming along?”

 

“His grades might be hopeless, Professor.”

 

“Oh, great tact, Kakashi,” Obito hissed.

 

Kakashi continued as if there’d been no interruption.  “But he’s growing on me. Him  _ and _ the other two.”

 

Obito balked. “Even my cousin?”

 

Kakashi shrugged.  It was all the answer he was going to give.  Tutoring still sucked. It wasn’t his type of work.  But surprisingly, the kids almost made it worthwhile.  He didn’t know what help his reluctant presence was, but if he taught them  _ anything _ , he could feel good about it.

 

“Hey,” Obito said as Professor Minato was saying goodbye and waving.  “Let me buy the popcorn. To make up for the dented hood.”

 

Kakashi turned his gaze from where Professor Minato was sliding into his car.  He met Obito’s eyes before closing  _ his _ to smile.  “That might cover ten percent of the damages.  But you’ll get there.”

 

Obito growled.  “Just park your car on the side of the road, Asshole.  I’m driving.”

 

Kakashi gaped.  “But-“

 

“Don’t argue with me, Kakashi.  You’re not in charge today. Now hurry up so you can get in my car and we don’t miss this movie.”

 

Kakashi stared at Obito for a minute, dumbfounded by his forcefulness. Something about Obito taking control brought back those butterflies in Kakashi’s stomach, and a tightness in his groin.  He shook it off and turned for his car, dismissing whatever was happening there. It was too bizarre to process. As he sat in his car and started the ignition just long enough to pull out of the intersection, Kakashi recalled the harsh interruption to his drive and the subsequent fight.  Whatever strange feelings he was having before getting in his car were gone by the time he slid into Obito’s passenger seat. He wiped potato chip crumbs and crumpled papers from the seat, shaking his head at Obito’s hopelessness and his own insanity at going along with Professor Minato’s suggestion.


	7. Gossip in the Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write, I am fulfilled without needing any comments. But I always enjoy reading your thoughts on it, too.

“Did you hear?” said a girl standing in the hall to two other girls gathered with her around an open locker.  “Temari Sand and Shikamaru Nara hooked up after the dance.”

 

“Shika who?” a girl in pigtails answered lazily, thumbing through a magazine and pressing her back against a locker.

 

“You know,” the snickering girl replied, glancing over her shoulder.  “The one in gym who always takes the bench whenever he can. And you know who Temari is.”

 

“Oh, that guy,” her friend said with a sage nod.  “So what? Lots of people hooked up.”

 

“No, but I mean,” the girl emphasized, “they _hooked up_.”

 

“You mean,” pigtail girl said as she dropped her magazine to meet her friend’s eager green eyes, “like sex?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Oh, my god,” the other girl squealed.

 

 _Oh my god_ is right, Tenten thought as she turned from overhearing their conversation to continue on her path to her locker.  She shook her head as their voices softened and disappeared with distance, but their words remained echoing in her mind.  She was suddenly glad she hadn’t asked a real date to the dance. The last thing she wanted was to ward off rumors like that about her and Neji Hyuuga.  Not that she was completely against that possibility...someday...but Neji was her _friend_.  She wouldn’t want their friendship ruined by stupid rumors spreading about them.  From what she knew of Shikamaru and Temari, she doubted the girl’s claims about them were true.  

 

Sure, she’d seen them kiss at the dance when it seemed they thought no one was looking.  They actually made a really cute couple. But Shikamaru wouldn’t move fast if he was given rocket boosters.  And Temari seemed very cold and distant. It was hard for Tenten to believe a girl like that would spread her legs so easily.  After all, the Sadie Hawkins was their _first_ date.

 

Tenten blew a raspberry at the absurdity of it all.  “Sheesh.”

 

“What has got your panties in a twist, Tenten?”

 

Tenten bit her tongue, stifling a squeal before spinning around to smack Lee upside the head.  “Don’t talk about my panties, Lee!”

 

“Ouch, okay,” he said as he rubbed the goose egg forming under his bowlcut.  “But what is troubling you?”

 

“Stupid girls,” Tenten grumbled as she entered her combo and tore her locker open none too gently.  “Sometimes I _hate_ high school.”

 

“Has someone said something to offend you, Tenten?” Lee said.  Sparing a look past her locker door, Tenten confirmed he was wearing his serious face, his thick brows knitted together with determination.  “I will thrash them for y-“

 

“No, no,” Tenten said, waving her hand to stop the insanity before it went any further, even as a part of her felt warmed and flattered by the sincere offer. Then, pensively, “Has anyone ever spread a rumor about you, Lee?”

 

Rock Lee’s chin seemed to pucker while he rubbed it, looking deep in thought toward the lighted hallway ceilings.  “Once, I heard from Naruto that the freshmen think I copy the awesome Guy Might’s style.”

 

“Okay, but,” Tenten said with a frown as she slowly closed her locker with her books now stowed inside, “you do.”

 

“And once,” Lee said, raising a finger, “there was a rumor that I stayed after hours to train one afternoon and ended up using the girls’ showers because I was locked out of the boy’s locker room.”

 

“Okay, I _definitely_ remember that.  It happened. Lee,” Tenten said with exasperation and fondness intertwined so tightly she didn’t know where one ended and the other began, “where are you going with this?  Do you even know what a rumor is?”

 

 _“I_ do.”

 

The voice came from behind Tenten, deep and stoic and definitely not Lee’s.  She spun around to see Neji staring impassively back at her before his lips turned down at the corners.

 

He crossed his arms.  “And there’s one spreading about Shikamaru Nara.”

 

Lee’s eyes went wide as he gasped.  “I have heard about that! He is _banging_ his girlfriend!”

 

Tenten slapped a hand over his big mouth.  “Shh! Lee! Not you, too.”

 

“Gossip is a waste of time,” Neji said, raising his perfectly curved nose in the air.  “Anyone with brains knows not to take them seriously unless they’re coming directly from the source.”

 

Tenten shook her head.  “But I just feel so bad for them.  It’s bad enough they’re probably trying to figure out what they feel for each other, but now they have to mine around other people’s assumptions about them, whether or not they actually slept together.  This is just like the time your cousin had a massive crush on Naruto Uzumaki and everyone told him about it before she had a chance to confess her feelings to him.”

 

“She did _not_ have a crush on that kid.”

 

“And it’s not like I believe Shikamaru-“

 

“Dammit.”

 

The voice of the guy in question, peppered by a heavy sigh and a tone that implied he’d already breached the ends of his patience, made Tenten bite her tongue.  She turned to see Shikamaru chewing his bottom lip, pressing his hands into his pockets, and eyeing them like a tired old man rather than an exuberant sophomore student.

 

“You guys heard it too, huh?” he said with a grimace.

 

“Shikamaru!” Tenten exclaimed.

 

“Congratulations,” said Lee as a smile lit his face.  “What was it like?”

 

As Shikamaru raised a brow, Tenten slapped Lee on the shoulder.  He really needed to learn to keep his thoughts to himself sometimes.

 

Neji cocked his head and spoke in a low voice.  “Is it true?”

 

“Neji,” Tenten said with a scandalized gasp, “don’t pry!”

 

Shikamaru shrugged, but a smile hid behind his tightly pressed lips.  “I can neither confirm nor deny.”

 

“So, what,” Tenten said, crossing her arms as she gathered the sense that these boys were gloating at Temari’s expense.  “Are you and Temari like, actually a couple now?”

 

“Yeah, sorta,” Shikamaru said.  “And she’s gonna kill me if I don’t find a way to stop this rumor from spreading.  What a drag.”

 

“What, really?” Tenten squealed, clasping her hands together as she was overcome with joy for her friend and even the girl who seemed off-putting to her.  “I’m so happy for you! So you’re like, boyfriend and girlfriend?”

 

“Isn’t that _usually_ what you call it?” Shikamaru deadpanned.

 

“Shut up,” Temari said with a giggle as the boys all laughed at her.  “This is great. This is serious. Oh, shit. Shikamaru, you _really_ need to do something about that rumor.”

 

The bell screamed and vibrated through the hall, resonating through Tenten’s body from the sheer sound of it.  She cringed as Shikamaru cursed the overhead speaker system and Neji turned away from them, not waiting a second more to head to class.

 

“What are you going to do, Shikamaru?” Lee said.

 

“I’ll have to figure something out.”

 

“Talk to someone who knows about dealing with bad rumors.  Ooh!” Tenten raised her hands in realization. “Talk to Naruto Uzumaki.  He’s had all kinds of shitty rumors spread about him.”

 

“Talk to Naruto,” Shikamaru said, rubbing his chin, the gears in that genius head of his visibly spinning.  “Not a bad idea.”

 

“Good luck with your girlfriend,” Tenten said as she threw her bag over her shoulder and turned in the direction of first period.  “And...congratulations!”

 

“Thanks,” Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes, and what looked to Tenten like a pink flush to his cheeks.

 

He was smitten.  Being the _boy_ he was, he clearly didn’t want to show it or admit to it.  But there was nothing he could do about that. Maybe the relationship hadn’t progressed as far as sex, but something real was happening there.

 

Someday, Tenten wanted something real, too.

* * *

 

  
  


That had to be her.  No, it was another girl with pink hair coming through the door.  Probably dyed. No one wore that color as well as Sakura. Naruto tapped his fingers impatiently on the plastic table, eager to spy Sakura’s whereabouts in the chaos of the lunch room.  Once he found her, he was going to ask her. He felt like a coward for not asking after the dance. She’d been sending all the signals that she was interested, that she wouldn’t say no. But Naruto hadn’t even _attempted_ their first kiss.  However, it was never too late.  He was going to ask Sakura for that kiss today.

 

“Come on,” he grumbled under his breath, “where is she?”

 

“Looking for Sakura?”

 

Naruto’s head spun to where Shikamaru stood past his shoulder.  He was startled by the proximity of Shikamaru’s voice in his ear, but the sly smile that met him was no surprise.  Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend before turning his gaze back to the double doors he’d been observing. There was no point in trying to hide it from Shikamaru.  At least Ino wasn’t tagging along with him to taunt him and make this task unbearable.

 

Shikamaru slid his lunch tray next to Naruto’s as he sat.  “I’ll help you keep an eye out,” he said, “if you can hear me out on something.  I need your advice.”

 

Naruto blew a raspberry.  “How can _you_ possibly need my help?  You already slid past fourth base, from what I hear.”

 

“Dammit, Naruto.” Shikamaru scoffed.  “This is exactly why I need to talk to you.  Temari and I didn’t do anything but kiss.”

 

“Really?” Naruto paused his searching to raise a dubious brow at Shikamaru.

 

“Maybe grope a little.” Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his neck. “But that’s it.  Now I need you to tell me how to fend off the rumors.”

 

“What?”  Naruto barked a laugh.  “How should I know?”

 

“Come on,” Shikamaru said as two girls walked in with dark hair, followed by that large group of Akatsuki-jacket-wearing seniors, none of them Sakura.  “We both know you’ve faced your fair share of rumors.”

 

“Yeah.”  Naruto snorted, started to stand, then fell back into his seat when he realized the girl following behind that crowd was another false alarm.  “You wanna know how many people still believe those rumors?”

 

Shikamaru audibly balked.  

 

“You just gotta learn to ignore ‘em, Man.”  Naruto stood for real this time, knowing the girl he saw leaving the lunch line was _definitely_ Sakura.  

 

He hesitated, realizing this was his big chance and he didn’t want to mess it up.  Sakura would have said yes the other night, but that didn’t guarantee she’d say yes now.  But if he didn’t go for it, it might never happen. Naruto just had to jump in with both feet, reveal to Sakura how he really felt about her, and believe it would all work out in the end.

 

He inhaled deeply, smoothed his disheveled hair with his palm, then leaned down to Shikamaru and huffed a long, open-mouthed exhale.  “How’s my breath?”

 

“Ah!” Shikamaru winced, scrunching his eyes shut and waving a hand in front of his face.  “Don’t _ever_ do that again.”

 

Naruto frowned.  “That bad, huh?”

 

“Man,” Shikamaru drawled as he shuddered, looking away from Naruto, “sometimes being friends with you is _such_ a drag.”

 

“Got any mints?”

 

Shikamaru pulled crinkling wrappers from his pocket.  “Here. Take twenty. Have mercy on Sakura.”

 

Naruto smiled and reached for the mints.  If he swallowed that many, there was no way Sakura would be turned off from kissing him.  Maybe she’d want another kiss soon after. He had to make this good. He swiped at the mints but caught empty air as Shikamaru withheld them from his grasp at the last second.

 

“Hey!”

 

Shikamaru raised a brow. “You sure you’ve got nothing better on those rumors?”

 

“Hey, I’m happy for you and Gaara’s sister.  Whether you two are screwing or not is nobody’s business but yours, y’know?”

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave up the mints.  “Yeah, well. It’s nice to hear _you_ say that.”

 

“Eh, take it where it comes frobb,” Naruto said as he shoved a handful of mints into his mouth, filling his cheeks and burning his tongue with the minty sensation.  “Doze kids talkin’ ‘bout’choo needta get a life.”

 

If Gaara were to hear the rumors, Naruto bet the kids spreading them were going to be _very_ sorry.  Shikamaru didn’t have to do anything.  He and Temari would be fine. Naruto scanned the cafeteria again.  A brief moment of panic seized him when he didn’t find Sakura where he remembered seeing her, but then he spotted her not far from where he’d seen her last.  To Naruto’s relief, she wasn’t with anyone but Professor Jiraiya.  

 

This was the perfect time to approach her.  At least if Naruto struck out, he’d only have a guy who _had_ to relate to the feeling of rejection as a witness.  Naruto glanced sideways at Shikamaru to find himself being closely observed by those calculating dark eyes.  Startled, Naruto coughed as a mint went down and caught in his throat, but Shikamaru’s pat on the back set him straight again before it could escalate to an embarrassing choking fit.

 

“Go get ‘er, Tiger.” Shikamaru snickered.

 

Naruto’s expression soured.  “Shut up.”

 

Shikamaru laughed.  “Hey, seriously. Good luck, Naruto.  Sakura’s a tough broad, but I can see you two working well together.  You’re a lot better for her than that dick, Sasuke.”

 

Naruto smiled.  “Yeah, and you would know _all_ about tough broads, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Heh.”  Shikamaru shook his head.  “You bet I do.”

 

Naruto turned away from Shikamaru’s smiling face with a wave over his shoulder.  He felt his confidence soaring as he walked across the cafeteria toward her, knowing there was no way he could lose.  He only had to recapture the feeling he had dancing with Sakura at the Sadie Hawkins dance. He had to be genuine, be himself, and hope Sakura really liked what he had to offer.

 

With a deep breath, smoothing his hand down his front where his chest puffed out and his heart pumped furiously, Naruto beamed a smile in Sakura’s direction.  She’d only just looked his way. The smile she returned was dazzling.

 

“Naruto!” she said.

 

“Hey, Kid,” Professor Jiraiya said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the stage loaded with cafeteria supply stock behind him.  “ _Voluntarily_ coming over for my study pointers?  This isn’t like you.” He gave a pointed look at the top of Sakura’s head before shooting Naruto a wink.  “Or are you here for some other matter?”

 

“Yeah.” Naruto felt heat rush to his face as Sakura’s gaze locked on him.  He couldn’t think of a single retort for Professor Jiraiya’s teasing. “S-something like that.”

 

“Oh, really?” Sakura said with a curious tilt of her head.

 

“Professor,” Naruto said, shooting the old perv a look that he hoped conveyed his need for the professor to give them some privacy, “could you…”

 

“Oh!  Hey, I’m on lunch duty,” Jiraiya said as he lazed against the stage even more, smiling expectantly at Naruto.  “But if you two want to talk...don’t mind me.”

 

As their Literature teacher inspected his blunt fingernails, Naruto grunted his disdain.  He knew the jerk had no intention of leaving now, but if Naruto delayed this any longer, Sakura could leave.  He couldn’t let that happen. He seized Sakura by the wrists when she looked at him.

 

Sakura raised a brow.  “Naruto?”

 

 _Just do it_ , he told himself.  He puckered his lips, envisioning Sakura’s pleased reaction, imagining how soft her lips would feel.  

 

“Wh-“

 

Ignoring Sakura’s flinch, Naruto closed in for the kiss.  To his pleasure, she didn’t continue to pull away. She held in place until his lips touched hers, gently but surely.  Naruto’s stomach flipped as Sakura’s lips caressed his, giving him the smooth sensation he’d hoped for. The warmth of her lips and the taste of her fruity chapstick burned into his memory before she pulled away with a dazed look in her shining green eyes.

 

Sakura touched her lips.  “What was that for?”

 

Naruto shrugged, trying to mask his giddy chuckle, but failing.  “Making up for the other night. I’m sorry - I’m so sorry we didn’t do this sooner, Sakura.”

 

A smile slowly spread across Sakura’s face before she said quietly, “I am, too.”

 

Naruto’s grin spread from ear to ear.  Nothing could be better than learning Sakura returned his feelings.  He could practically imagine Shikamaru watching them from the other side of the cafeteria, cheering him on.  Shikamaru, who’d already experienced this amazing sensation _plus_ the other pleasures of dating Naruto had yet to enjoy.  He would have to catch up. Maybe Sakura would be willing to go a little farther, if he could continue to impress her.  He wondered if he would be able to please her. He would have to read up on that stuff, or maybe ask Kakashi-Sensei about more of what went on in those dirty books he read, because when they did do something more than kiss, he definitely wanted to leave Sakura wanting more.

 

“So,” Sakura said as she tucked a fallen pink strand behind her ears, fully revealing the pink flush on her cheeks, “what do you want to do together next?”

 

Naruto exhaled as his gut twisted with crazed anticipation.  “Will you - will you give me head?”

 

Sakura’s eyes bulged.  She tore her wrists from Naruto’s grasp, leaving his hands cold and empty.  Naruto’s stomach dropped as he watched Professor Jiraiya facepalm.  

 

“Or-or-“ Naruto scrambled as his mind screamed _abort, abort!_ “Or I could give _you_ head!”

 

That only seemed to make Sakura’s angry face burn redder.  Something had gone very wrong. As if to drive that point home, Sakura slapped his chest - _hard_.  Damn, she hit hard for a girl.  Naruto winced.

 

“I can’t believe you!” She growled.  “ _Idiot_!”

 

She shook her head with a look of disgust distorting her pretty features before she whipped her hair around and stomped off.  All Naruto could do was watch until the object of his affections disappeared from the cafeteria altogether, slamming the door behind her.  

 

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.  “Nice work, Kid. You were doing well up until the end there.”

 

“Aw, what did I do wrong, Professor?” Naruto whined as his shoulders went slack.  “She _asked_ me what I wanted next.”

 

Jiraiya barked a laugh and patted Naruto’s shoulder.  “ _Not_ what she was talkin’ about, Kiddo!”

 

Naruto’s mind went blank for a minute before slowly processing what Professor Jiraiya meant.  It was pretty plain, what Sakura said. It was a little forward of her for right after their first kiss, but Naruto was _not_ complaining.  If she didn’t mean head, or heavy petting, she couldn’t possibly mean _more_.  She’d only just come around to finally welcoming Naruto’s advances.  Naruto didn’t want to scare her away. He could take her out more places.  Girls liked affectionate stuff. She probably wanted him to bring her flowers.  Take her to the movies. Do stuff with h- 

 

Oh.

 

Naruto’s eyes bulged as he met Jiraiya’s fond but pitying smile.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

“Little late to catch on, but I think you know what you did wrong now,” Jiraiya said before tossing Naruto a lukewarm can of soda.  “Don’t worry about it. Women are resilient. Give her some time to cool off and she’ll get over it.”

 

“I don’t know,” Naruto said despondently as he cracked open the can and the hopelessness of his situation sunk in. “You don’t know Sakura like I do.”

 

“Oh, I know her type,” Jiraiya grumbled.  “Believe me.”

 

Naruto’s confidence deflated rapidly as he drank away his orange pity soda and watched traffic in the cafeteria dissipate.  Lunch was coming to an end. He’d see Sakura next period, and he wasn’t ready for that. He’d have to apologize if he didn’t want to screw up what he’d only just started to enjoy.  He was scared to approach her, though. Like Professor Jiraiya said, he needed to give her more time. Next period was too soon, unless he wanted a bruise on his face to match the one forming on his breastbone.

 

“Well,” Kiba’s voice caught Naruto’s attention before he caught sight of him walking past with a group of snickering guys.  “Looks like Naruto struck out. No surprise there!”

 

“Shut up, _Kiba_!” 

 

Naruto bit his tongue before blabbing about the great kiss Kiba must’ve failed to witness.  Spreading word of that after what just happened would really put the final nail in his coffin with Sakura. But he _so_ wanted to wipe that smug look off Kiba’s face.  He had to say _something_.  If Kiba didn’t know the whole story, he could start spreading inaccurate rumors about Naruto.

 

“Good comeback!” Kiba laughed.

 

“I!” Naruto stopped sharply as the hand over his shoulder squeezed.

 

“You can get her back, Kid,” Professor Jiraiya said.  “You just gotta be smart.”

 

Naruto heaved a breath.  “Thanks, Prof. I nearly lost my cool with them, y’know?  I guess I’ll see ya in a few hours?”

 

Professor Jiraiya shrugged.  “I’ll be there. Don’t leave your homework in your locker this time.”

 

The way he said, _in your locker_ made Naruto suspect he hadn’t believed his little white lie about his forgotten homework the last time.  Maybe he hadn’t been the first to try that one. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled, hoping his amiable nature disarmed the professor’s suspicions.

 

“Sure!  No problem.”  As Professor Jiraiya turned to leave, Naruto gnawed his bottom lip.  “Hey, Prof?”

 

Jiraiya raised a brow over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Jiraiya’s lip pulled on one side as his eyes lit.  “Anytime, Kid.”

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s been ducking me,” Itachi continued when Hatake didn’t say a word.  “I still have no idea how he does it.”

 

Hatake didn’t have to speak.  Itachi knew he was listening. Even as the Professor continued their lesson, going off on a tangent with some verbose story about beautiful women flocking around him on his most recent trip to Bermuda, the notes Hatake was taking had nothing to do with creative writing.

 

“Next time you see him,” Itachi continued under his breath, his gaze fixed straight ahead and expression kept neutral so the Professor didn’t pick up on his conversation, “I want you to relay a message.”

 

Hatake’s eyes darted Itachi’s way before he set his pen to paper again.  With a frown, Itachi mimicked the motion. Professor Jiraiya had just ordered them to write a short piece for the prompt he’d given.  Conversation was allowed, now that he’d stopped lecturing. Itachi only had to write this out quickly while he spoke.

 

“Kakashi,” Itachi said when the writing continued and no response was given, suggesting Kakashi was reluctant to be his messenger.  “He’s my _brother_.  I can’t let this happen again.”

 

“And _he’s_ your cousin, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kakashi shrugged, his shoulder rubbing against his ear and white fringe of hair with his head tucked down toward his paper.  “Sounds like a family problem to me.”

 

Itachi gnawed his cheek.  He couldn’t argue with that assessment, yet there was no solution to this family problem, this bad influence that was his older cousin, if Itachi couldn’t even make contact to warn him to stay away from Sasuke.  It made sense for Kakashi to convey Itachi’s message to Obito since they seemed to be spending time together lately, if rumors about weekend sightings at the movie theatre were anything to go by. But Kakashi was being difficult.  He wouldn’t agree to this unless Itachi brought something else to the table. Itachi touched his notebook, then hesitated, resting his hand on top of it. He couldn’t hand over his writing assignment. Sure, Kakashi would be tempted to forego the work and graduate without having to turn in a writing project, as he always claimed he would.  Itachi would have no problem writing a new one, as the words flowed so naturally for him. But it didn’t feel right. He needed a simpler solution.

 

Itachi shrugged a single shoulder.  “Money, then.”

 

Kakashi blinked before side eyeing Itachi.  “Money.”

 

Itachi’s lip quirked, just slightly, while he kept his gaze fixed on the blackboard.  “I’ll give you twenty dollars to relay a single message.”

 

Kakashi shifted.  “That’s quite generous of you.”

 

“Anything,” Itachi said, “for my baby brother.”

 

“Tempting,” Kakashi drawled, causing Itachi to shift when his mellow demeanor surprised Itachi, “but I’ll have to pass.”

 

“Kakashi.”

 

“Obito still owes me for the damage to my car,” Kakashi said tightly, finally meeting Itachi’s gaze with steely determination in his eyes.  “Not to mention, that idiot managed to get us _kicked out_ of the theatre that day before I saw how the movie ended.  So I won’t be giving Obito any warnings. I hope you find him and knock him on his ass.”

 

Itachi breathed deeply, absorbing that information and stowing it away for later use.  Itachi was very perceptive and saw beyond the surface conversation, reading into the body language and the tone of this conversation.  Apparently, Kakashi Hatake had stronger feelings toward Obito than Itachi. Itachi could use this to his advantage. Some things money couldn’t buy.

 

“Or,” Itachi said in a low voice, “you can find him yourself and bestow that beating with my blessings.”

 

“Essentially, you’re putting out a hit on your own cousin.  Aren’t you supposed to make allowances for family?”

 

Itachi shrugged.

 

Kakashi returned to his writing, and Itachi returned to his as well.  When class wrapped up, on passing Itachi in their travels to drop their papers on Professor Jiraiya’s desk, Kakashi grabbed his arm.  Itachi didn’t flinch. Their passage continued smoothly, as if nothing was amiss. Itachi was prepared to listen.

 

“Just make sure you never bestow your blessings on me with regards to Sasuke.”

 

“I don’t intend to,” Itachi whispered.

 

He left the class content.  He’d succeeded on several levels.  Sasuke would not be corrupted by Obito any longer, and Itachi knew it.  Sasuke also seemed to have another protector in his corner. Tutoring sessions hadn’t been a complete waste of time for him, contrary to what Sasuke would like to believe.  Additionally, Obito was being taken care of. But what neither he nor Kakashi Hatake realized yet was that Kakashi did not want to give Obito a beat down. He’d break him down in other ways.  

 

Might break himself down, too.


	8. A Bad Day

Sakura’s whole body shuddered with the anger building while she retold her story.  It was bad enough Choji had interrupted to steal across the courtyard in the middle of her talking, but now Shikamaru stared at her with a complete lack of sympathy - and _yawned_.  Ino was the only one who looked invested, but something in her eyes told Sakura she wasn’t completely on her side.  

 

Sakura leaned across the hard cement of their curved bench at their usual morning spot as she prodded at Ino’s shoulder with a very solid, very insistent rigid finger.

 

“You should be ranting about Naruto’s stupidity right about now,” she said with a warning glare.

 

“Right.”  Ino chuckled as if snapping out of another thought.  Great. Sakura really had her audience on the edge of their seats.  “I mean, he’s _Naruto._ ”

 

Sakura’s shoulders fell in around her ears.  “ _That’s_ your rant?”  If they weren’t going to do what needed to be done, Sakura would do it _for_ them.  “What kind of a guy _assumes_ a girl wants something like that right after a first kiss?  The nerve!”

 

“Wait.”  Ino blinked rapidly, her blue eyes flickering behind long lashes.  “You kissed him, or he kissed you?”

 

“Well,” Sakura said, twirling her thumbs as she felt an inexplicable flutter in her stomach at the sudden question.  “He kissed me.”

 

“Oh,” Ino said flatly before waving a dismissive hand.  “So he couldn’t even read the situation when you didn’t like it, and _still_ he asked for more.  Typical Naruto.”

 

“I never said I didn’t like it.”

 

Ino blinked rapidly.  “You _liked_ it?  Then what are you even complaining about, Forehead?”

 

Sakura scoffed.  “As if I suddenly want to suck his _dick_ ,” she raged, lowering her voice and shooting glances over her shoulders, “just because kissing him...was actually kind of...nice.”

 

“Uh-huh.”  Ino nodded with a disbelieving stare.  “So you’re saying you _don’t_ want to know what it’s like?  Because honestly, I thought any girl who likes boys would be...curious.  And I mean, if you like _kissing_ Naruto…”

 

Sakura frowned when Ino left her hanging.  “What?”

 

Ino shrugged.  “Why _not_ Naruto?”

 

“Yeah,” drawled a smooth voice from over Sakura’s shoulder.  “Why not Naruto?”

 

The male impression of a girly voice made Sakura’s face go out of joint as she shot a look over her shoulder.  A senior she’d noticed around campus looked back at her with glossy eyes and long lashes beneath bright red close-cut hair.  He was one of the Akatsuki. And he was talking to her. Well, not _to_ her - more _down_ to her.  Great.

 

“Hey,” Ino drawled, a nervous smile crossing her face.

 

“It’s...Sasori, right?” Shikamaru said, awakening to their conversation.

 

“Right.” Sasori narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know who you are.”

 

“He’s-“ Ino began.

 

“I don’t care, either,” Sasori said.  “Now, what’s the drama, little girl?”

 

“Drama?” Sakura chuckled, knowing Sasori wanted her to explain herself, but that would only dig her deeper with whatever insults he had coming.  “N-nothing.”

 

“Sounds like this _Naruto_ is a real loser.”

 

“He-he’s not, really.”

 

“Sounds like some little girl doesn’t like being kissed.” Sasori cocked his head at Ino.  “Or maybe she’s just not into _dick._ ”

 

“Sorry if our conversation bothered you,” Ino said, curling her fingers around Sakura’s.  “We’ll get out of your way.”

 

Sasori launched his shoulder bag in front of Ino’s path, nearly tripping her.  “Stay.”

 

“Dude,” Shikamaru drawled, his brows lowering.  “Don’t be a drag. Let them go.”

 

“Shut it,” Sasori snapped, keeping his attention focused on Sakura and Ino.  “I only want you two to stick around to see if you’ll work as my latest art subjects.”

 

“Subjects?” Ino said, exchanging a confused glance with Sakura.  “Like, you want to sketch us?”

 

“Or something like that,” Sasori said with a smile that rang sinister to Sakura.

 

“Look, Buddy,” Sakura said, stepping back and sending the senior a glare, “I don’t know what my complaining about Naruto’s pervy fantasies did to catch your interest, but we don’t want any part of _your_ creepy fantasies.”

 

“Not a fantasy, Pinkie,” Sasori said, his tone darkening.  “I never talk about art unless I’m dead serious. That’s what you plebeians don’t understand.”

 

Sakura gulped, but she wouldn’t back down.  “Then... _explain_ it.”

 

“Hm,” Sasori hummed, pinning Sakura with a calculating gaze.  “That would take some time. And brains. I don’t think you have either.”

 

“He’s right about that first part,” Shikamaru said just as the first bell rang loudly through the courtyard. “We have to get to class.”

 

Sakura stood to follow Shikamaru, who loped off to join Choji by the vending machines, where he’d been watching their interaction from a safe distance.  Ino moved ahead of her, but something seized Sakura by the wrist, like a dead weight holding her.

 

“Not you,” Sasori said.  “You stick around a little longer.”

 

“Sasori!” 

 

Sakura shot her wide-eyed gaze to the aged voice calling Sasori with a scolding tone.

 

“Sasori,” Professor Chiyo repeated as she hobbled over, waving a red folder.  “You head to class right now, young man. Don’t make me hold another conference with your parents.”

 

Sasori grunted and narrowed his eyes at the professor, but the grip on Sakura’s wrist loosened.

 

“Now,” Chiyo drawled impatiently when Sasori made no more move to do as he was told.  She smiled at Sakura. “You too, young lady.”

 

Sakura blinked rapidly.  “Thank you, Professor Chiyo.”

 

She turned to leave, feeling worried for the professor when it seemed Sasori would remain to challenge her authority.  

 

“Sasori, my man,” another voice called.  Sakura was relieved to see Sasori deflate at the voice.  “You going to walk me to class, un?”

 

Professor Chiyo raised a brow.  “Better get going. Sasori!”

 

Sasori huffed, but he was up before Sakura reached the double doors leading to the class of her hall.  She was free of the jerk, thanks to Professor Chiyo, but she wouldn’t be free of thoughts about Naruto, or how no one else thought his suggestions were as terrible as Sakura made them out to be.  Maybe she was going hard on him. Maybe...maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, giving Naruto a real chance.

 

* * *

 

 

“You afraid to face your new  _boyfriend?_ ” 

 

Anko’s mocking voice from the seat behind him was a nuisance worse than any he’d dealt with all morning.  Obito shot a heavy look over his shoulder at the girl too full of pep to be acting so mean, but Anko’s feisty smile remained as she wagged her head and twirled the lollipop stick poking out from between her sharp teeth.

 

“I told you, Anko,” Obito said before scoffing as he lost his patience.  “Just drop it, okay?”

 

“He’s really cute,” Anko said, reaching over her desk to prod a finger into Obito’s ribcage.  “Mind if I take him? I want Hatake to take _me_ to the movies.”

 

“He didn’t even pay for the tickets,” Obito scoffed, not thinking as he added, “cheapskate.”

 

Anko snickered and Obito held his burning face in his hands.  That did not sound at all how he meant it. Dammit, he actually made himself _sound_ like a wounded boyfriend.  

 

“Is that why you duck and hide every time Hatake approaches you in the halls?” Anko laughed.  “You’re afraid of another cheap date?”

 

“I said drop it!” Obito shouted, turning to face her.  “Kakashi is not my boyfriend! Haven’t you ever gone to the movies with a friend?”

 

“So he’s your... _friend_?” Anko said skeptically.

 

Obito folded his arms over his open notebook and rested his chin on them.  “No. That asshole is _not_ my friend, and right now, I think he wants to kill me.”

 

Anko laughed and shoved Obito with a hand shaking

his shoulder.  “So you _are_ afraid to face your boyfriend.”

 

“Dammit, Anko!” Obito hissed, clenching his fists beneath his chin.

 

“Class,” Professor Madara commanded, sweeping a keen gaze over Obito and Anko.  “Finish your assignments, and if you’re done, read. _Silently._ ”

 

Obito bowed his head to the unfinished essay on his desk.  He and Anko hadn’t been the only ones talking, but now not a single voice carried through the classroom.  Professor Madara never needed to raise his voice to command respect. His presence was just...powerful.

 

With reluctance, Obito picked up his pen and resumed writing.  He couldn’t recall a single point of Madara’s lecture on the migration habits of this clan.  Maybe he could fluff the essay. That always worked - at least in this class.

 

By the time the bell rang, Obito was mostly finished with his essay.  He didn’t _think_ it was due today, but most students approached Madara’s desk, depositing their essays in his bin.  Obito tried to slip out unnoticed, in case this _was_ required.  At least he could plead ignorance if not turning it in today got him in trouble.  But as he reached the threshold, Madara’s commanding voice presented itself again.

 

“Obito Uchiha,” he called.  “Stay. I want to speak to you.”

 

“Shit,” Obito murmured, stepping aside as Genma passed with an apologetic glance, fleeing to his freedom with the rest of the class.

 

When the classroom was cleared, save for Obito and the professor, Obito grimaced in anticipation of the scolding he was about to receive.  He was certain his essay was due now, and Madara wasn’t going to show his usual special consideration for Obito’s slacking. He couldn’t take another bad grade home to his grandmother.  She was disappointed in his performance as it was.

 

“Close the door,” Madara said.  Obito obeyed and turned to face his reprimand.  “What’s this I hear about you avoiding another student?”

 

Obito blinked.  The professor’s facial expression held its usual anger he would see at a time like this, but there was something soft and considerate in his eyes.  Furrowing his brows, Obito stepped closer to his desk.

 

Madara shook his head, looking chagrined.  “You can’t just avoid someone because they’re bothering you.  You need to _confront_ that person.”

 

Obito’s jaw dropped.  This was the _last_ discussion he expected to be having.

 

“Uh, it’s not like th-“

 

“Do you want to spend the rest of your senior year as any easy target, Obito?”

 

“Oh my God,” Obito growled, slapping a hand over his face.  “Kakashi is _not_ bullying me.”

 

Madara tapped his finger on his desk and pinned Obito with a disbelieving stare.  He didn’t argue any further, but Obito knew he wasn’t getting through to the professor.  First there was Itachi’s bullshit vendetta, then he had to get Kakashi in on it, and now the whole school was beginning to think Obito was scared of Kakashi, just because he was the one Obito shared enough classes with to have to actively avoid him.

 

“When you’re ready to talk,” Madara said, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands neatly across his waist, “I have my ways of handling bullies.”

 

Clenching his fists, Obito left the classroom with a growl. He was going to confront Kakashi as soon as possible, even if he had to hunt him down.  He would prove to his classmates and professors that he wasn’t scared of the asshole. Most of all, he would prove to Kakashi that he had _nothing_ over Obito.

 

* * *

 

 

Temari couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so impatient to end her school day.  Heading into her final period, the weight on her shoulders had already lifted. She only needed to gather her books, daydream her way through Professor Chiyo’s lecture about sciences she already studied in her free time, and get the fuck home.  She hoped her brothers didn’t plan on screwing around. She was going to warn them when she met them at her locker. But when she rounded the corner, a kid with blonde hair was pressed against her locker, pinned by Gaara. Kankuro shot a look Temari’s way when she entered his line of sight.  No one else was in the hall. Judging by the way the tension in Kankuro’s shoulders visibly eased, he was keeping lookout for their little brother, who was obviously up to his usual tricks.  

 

Usually, at a time like this, Temari would chalk this up to the freshman’s own bad luck for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  But when the kid flicked a glance her way, she recognized those defiant blue eyes. He was a friend of Shikamaru’s. And as much as she could fault Shikamaru for his inability to shake the rumors putting a hit on her reputation right now, she couldn’t justify standing idly by while his friend was harassed by her own siblings.  She hated to admit it, but she really wanted to give this thing with Shikamaru a chance.

 

“Temari,” Kankuro called with a sly smile, “what’s up?”

 

Temari tipped her chin toward the bruise blossoming purple on Naruto’s chin.  “That’s just what I was about to ask.”

 

“You know,” Kankuro said with a shrug, “the usual.”

 

“Hey,” Naruto growled at Temari, wrestling against Gaara’s hands pinning his shoulders to the lockers, “your brother’s got something _wrong_ with him, ya know!”

 

“Gaara,” Temari said, crossing her arms and huffing, “mind letting him go?  You’re blocking my locker.”

 

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the kid baring his teeth at him.  “No, not yet. Naruto still doesn’t get it.”

 

“I think you don’t get it,” Temari said gently, knowing how easily her brother’s temper could be incited.  “Principal Sarutobi is just around the corner. One more suspension, Gaara, and you know Dad will send you back to that boarding school.”

 

Gaara cried out before clutching his head in his hands, his face writhing into a grimace.  Temari winced and avoided Kankuro’s accusing gaze. Their absentee father was a weak spot for Gaara.  She was playing dirty by using that threat. But with Gaara, it was better to play it smart than aggressive.

 

Kankuro narrowed his eyes.  “You sure Sarutobi’s around the corner?”

 

Temari shrugged and moved toward her locker.  “Don’t believe me? Go see for yourself.”

 

Kankuro would not find the principal around the corner if he decided to call her bluff, but Temari won either way.  This distraction was enough to free Naruto from her brothers’ focus. She only hoped the kid was smart enough to get moving while he had the chance.

 

She shoved Naruto aside, freeing her padlock and giving him a push in the right direction.  She focused on spinning her combination, even when Kankuro stormed away, giving her the most suspicious look she’d ever received.  

 

Gaara watched Kankuro leave his sight, then withdrew his arms from Naruto, folding them over his chest.  “See you around soon.”

 

“Yeah,” Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his swollen lip, “sure.”

 

The moment Gaara left hearing range, Temari spoke to Naruto without looking at him.  “What was that about?”

 

“Nothing,” Naruto answered quickly.  “But hey, thanks. You didn’t have to do that, ya know.  I don’t want to be in the middle of some family problems.”

 

With her books pressed against her chest, Temari slammed her locker shut and sent Naruto a glare.  “Don’t assume you know anything about my family. My brothers take care of themselves, which I suggest you learn to do.”

 

“Man.” Naruto shook his head.  “You normally let your brothers beat up on people at school?  What does Shikamaru see in you? I thought you were supposed to be nice.”

 

“Like I said,” Temari said, raising her chin, “don’t assume you know anything about my family.  Gaara may have problems...but he hasn’t had it easy.”

 

She turned and walked away, done with this conversation.  She was also determined to lead Naruto away from their lockers before Kankuro came back and took his frustration with _her_ out on the easiest target.

 

“Hey!” Naruto called from a distance, his voice thankfully nowhere near the vicinity of their lockers now.  “If you watch out for Shikamaru like you just looked out for me, I guess you can’t be such a lousy girlfriend.”

 

“Geez, thanks,” Temari drawled before letting out a huff of a laugh.

 

“Hey!” Naruto called again.

 

Temari rolled her eyes, but didn’t turn around.  “What?”

 

“Tell Gaara he’d better watch out the next time we run into each other.  I won’t go easy on him if he starts somethin’ again.”

 

Temari snorted.  “Tell him yourself.”

 

The kid had to be a moron if he thought he’d pull one over on _Gaara._   Since as far back as she could remember, Temari’s baby brother seemed to be invincible.  And no kid in years had stood up to him, not even herself or Kankuro dared to test their luck.  She had to give him credit for his confidence and bravery. If there was anything Temari learned from this encounter, it was that she should instill a little of that bravery in herself.  If she couldn’t bare herself to Shikamaru, make herself vulnerable enough to let him know how she really felt, she might as well not be dating him. This gossip about them was nothing but an excuse to avoid facing the first _real_ relationship she’d ever had.  She was going to tell Shikamaru to his face that he’d been a real idiot lately.  And then she would see about whether these rumors inspired any desire in Shikamaru to push their relationship to the next level.  If he wasn’t interested, she would face the hard truth head on.  

 

She wouldn’t let Shikamaru scare her.


	9. TGIF

As he passed through the doorway, leaving another classroom behind, Hidan jumped and grabbed the doorframe overhead.  A girl behind him cried her objection as his momentary hang there blocked her path, but that probably didn’t offend her nearly as much as the loud whoop he let out.  His voice, to his glee, echoed down the hall filled with foot traffic. Several students paused to look at him, but Hidan was already moving on. They should’ve all been so happy.  Every one of these heathens has been freed from a boring class just like him when the bell rang. As Hidan turned his walk into a strut, he bumped shoulders with the first familiar face he saw.  

 

“Hidan,” Yahiko said on a sigh.  “Ready to study some evolution?”

 

Hidan snorted.  “As if I give a shit.  Professor can _suck_ it.  I’m about to skip out and smoke some pot.  You in?”

 

He shot Yahiko a wide-toothed grin, to no avail.  Dork was too serious. But Yahiko wasn’t walking alone.  Hidan sent a hopeful look past him to catch Deidara’s gaze.  The sight of the volatile kid with long blonde hair and the crazy invention or device or whatever it was that Deidara patched over his right eye gave Hidan an idea.  He’d been bored out of his mind lately. But school wasn’t so bad when it cultivated ideas like this, and gave him the means to make it happen. School would suck for the next school day, but come the weekend, Hidan was going to have a blast.

 

“Hidan,” Yahiko said, “you can’t.”

 

“ _Can’t_?” Hidan sneered at being told what to do.  “I-“

 

“Save it, Hidan, un,” Deidara said, flicking his hair over his shoulder. “I just want to get past Orochimaru without any problems and call it a day.”

 

“How about calling it a weekend?” Hidan said, raising his brow to let Deidara know he had something better in mind.

 

“Weekend?” Deidara’s voice piqued with curiosity.

 

“You’re about to flunk due to absences,” Yahiko said with a judgemental stare coming from those creepy eyes of his, “and now you want to skip out for the weekend.”

 

Hidan blew a raspberry.  “I’ll stay. I’ll stay at fuckin’ school.” He grinned at Yahiko and added, “ _If_ you agree to come to my party.”

 

“Party?” Deidara’s visible blue eye lit.

 

Yahiko frowned.  “Where?”

 

Hidan threw an arm over Yahiko’s shoulder.  “Kakuzu’s house, of course! Rich bastard can share some of his good fortune with the rest of the school for once.”

 

“Rest of the _school_?” Deidara said as heavy footsteps grew louder behind them.

 

“Rest of the school!” Hidan shrieked, throwing a fist in the air and again alarming the surrounding students in the hall. “Tell everyone!  The whole school’s invited Friday night to party! Spread the good word, people!”

 

“What the hell are you carrying on about?” Kakuzu’s deep voice grumbled from behind.

 

“Hey, hey, Kakuzu!” Hidan whirled around to shoot him a wink.

 

“He’s skipping class,” Yahiko drawled, sounding uncertain, “to throw a party.”

 

“You can’t skip class, numbskull,” Kakuzu sneered at Hidan.  “You’re on your last absence. You’ll flunk. Want to be stuck here next year? Again?”

 

Hidan grimaced.  “No!”

 

“Then get your ass to class and shut up about parties,” Kakuzu growled.

 

Hidan pouted, pressing his bottom lip out until Kakuzu turned away, rolling his eyes.  Maybe it didn’t work on him. Kakuzu was a hard cookie to crack. But maybe Hidan could find some sympathy in Deidara.  Surely Yahiko. _He_ was the sympathetic type.  He found both of them to be looking past him, their eyes fixed on something in the hall he hadn’t seen.  Yahiko’s lips turned down at the corners while Deidara raised a brow.  

 

When Hidan turned to see for himself, he saw the underclassmen _looking_ at him. A kid with bright red hair and shaved eyebrows seemed to be the only one disinterested, but the kids holding hands with significant others and walking with books clutched to their chests were wholly invested in what he’d been saying.  He wasn’t used to this. Usually, underclassmen turned and fled when they saw him coming. They _always_ turned and fled when they saw Kakuzu coming.  Stranger still, their eyes were wide and they were chattering endlessly amongst themselves.

 

Deidara coughed into his fist.  “Looks like it’s too late to call off that weekend party, un.”

 

Yahiko leveled Hidan with a look and gave Kakuzu a hard pat on the back. “I hope your parents won’t be in town this weekend.”

 

Kakuzu’s eyes bulged as he whirled around to face Yahiko, then set his disbelieving glare on Hidan.  “ _My_ parents?  You invited people to _my_ house?”

 

Hidan laughed and raised his hands.  “Hey, hey! It’ll be fun, Big guy. We’re not dead yet.  Live a little!”

 

“Live a little,” Kakuzu sneered, curling his hands into fists at his sides until Yahiko put a hand on his chest and raised his eyes toward the Professor watching them from his doorway.  “I’m going to _kill_ him!”

 

Kakuzu grunted with wide eyes and lurched forward so suddenly, it surprised Hidan. As Hidan twisted his lips in a frown, Kakuzu’s head spun around to look over his shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” mumbled the teen passing by with hands in his pockets and a tired look in his eyes.

 

Kakuzu growled at Kakashi Hatake’s back.  “Fucking Kakashi. I’ll kill him, too.”

 

“Kakuzu, shh,” Yahiko whispered, ducking his head and moving away when Professor Orochimaru drew near.

 

“My, my,” Orochimaru said with his arms clasped behind his back, sweeping his gaze up and down the bustling hallway.  “The students are certainly in a frenzy this hour over _something._ ”

 

Kakuzu shouldered his way past Orochimaru, muttering, “Gonna kill _him_ , too.”

 

He didn’t even apologize to their instructor, who looked on with more amusement than anger as Hidan led the way to their seats.  Just when Hidan was leaning forward to sit, something knocked the back of his legs, breaking his stance and his balance until his face was meeting his desk.  Pain flashed across his vision until he gave a shake of his head and plopped his ass roughly in his seat. Rubbing his throbbing jaw, Hidan turned a glare on his asshole friend who would rather beat him than _thank_ him for livening up his weekend.

 

Kakuzu’s expression was nothing close to apologetic, but Hidan didn’t need an apology.  Kakuzu had given up the fight, which meant the house was free.  

 

Hidan would have his party.  

 

Judging by the way he heard the news spreading in the halls, this was going to be a _big_ party.  He couldn’t wait to watch the heathens debauch themselves and reap their bad decisions all through the following week.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaara was familiar with bad decisions.  He’d been making them throughout his short adolescent life.  Now, for the first time since he could remember, he thought he’d made a good one.  

 

After going in for a second beating on Naruto Uzumaki, and the kid surprisingly turning around and handing _him_ the beating - pain like he’d never felt - Gaara was humbled.  He wouldn’t inflict that pain on another kid again. And for Naruto, he could almost say he’d do anything.  The kid had called him a _friend_.  After all that, he was willing to be his friend.  Even sitting here in the lunch room days later, in front of half-emptied trays of food, surrounded by his siblings and Naruto’s friends, the thought of it brought tears to his eyes.  He blinked them away before catching his sister’s knowing stare. He glared before she could think of saying anything, but he could tell she was happy. Happier than he’d seen her in a long time.  That probably had more to do with the Nara kid she’d been hanging with since the dance than it did the changes in Gaara’s life, but he was partly to blame. He knew he hadn’t made his siblings’ lives easy since joining them here at Konoha.  Naruto caught his eye from across the table, gave him a smile, and Gaara maintained his stoic gaze while wringing his napkin in his lap beneath the table. He never could’ve imagined it would feel this good to have friends.

 

Gaara’s attention was diverted by an abrupt movement at the table when Kankuro’s eyes shot up from where he’d been discreetly skimming his phone hidden beneath the table.  As his painted purple lips stretched into an impish grin across his face, he met Gaara’s eyes and then Temari’s.

 

“Ohh,” he murmured, “we are so doing this.”

 

Temari, sitting beside him, leaned over his phone.  “What?”

 

“This party everyone’s talking about,” Kankuro said, meeting Gaara’s eyes while Temari was absorbed in reading.  “It’s going to be awesome.”

 

Temari looked up to raise a brow at him.  “You sure this is a good idea? For Gaara?”

 

“Yeah,” Kankuro said lazily, sliding deeper in his seat and folding his arms behind his head.  “Or I don’t know, maybe I’ll go myself.”

 

The wary look he exchanged with Temari didn’t go unnoticed by Gaara.  He’d just started making friends and he’d be damned if he let Kankuro and Temari tell him where he could or couldn’t go.  One glance at Naruto, and Gaara knew his new friend was interested, too. Gaara was going. He’d go one way or another, even if he had to kill somebody to get there.

 

“We’re going,” Gaara said.

 

Temari’s shoulders sagged. “It’s a _senior_ party.  And these guys hosting it...they can get pretty rowdy, from what I’ve heard.”

 

“Perfect,” Gaara said.

 

“Wow, yeah!” Naruto beamed across the table, meeting Gaara’s eyes.  “I’ve always wanted to go to a real wild high school party. Shikamaru,” he said as he seized the arm of the slouching boy beside him, “are you going?”

 

Cringing, Shikamaru slid his eyes toward Temari.  “A party? It’s on a Friday night, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Temari said with a note of challenge in her voice.  “So what?”

 

“No good.” Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest and raised his nose.  “Parties on Fridays are the worst. I wouldn’t have time to decompress from school at home before it’ll already be time to get dressed and eat something.  Then we’d have to leave on time. And then there’s arranging _transportation-_ “

 

“I’ll take you,” Temari said with a sly smile.  “Since _I_ actually have a car.”

 

“Actually, _I_ do,” Kankuro said with a sneer, “and I don’t recall anyone asking me to drive around your little friends.”

 

“See what I mean?” Shikamaru grumbled with a weary shake of his head, looking much too old for his age.

 

“Take Shikamaru with us, Kankuro,” Gaara said, leaving no room for his word to be questioned or argued with.

 

Kankuro grimaced at him.  “Gaara, c’mon. Don’t be difficult.”

 

“And Naruto.”

 

“Really?  You’ll give me a ride, Gaara?” Naruto’s wide eyes brimming with happiness were more than enough reward for Gaara.  “Thanks! I’ll have to ask Sakura and Sasuke to come with us!”

 

Kankuro pointed his finger in Naruto’s face.  “No.” He turned to Gaara. “It’s not happening.  This whole thing was a bad idea.”

 

“Kankuro,” Temari drawled.  Her voice was deceptively low and gentle, but Gaara knew better when he heard that tone.  “You take Shikamaru and Naruto with us, or that story’s finally coming out to dad about the time you lost our two-year-old brother in the park.”

 

Gaara’s brow twitched at the memory, far from a fond one. “I _remember_ that.”

 

“Shit,” Kankuro drawled.  His gaze shot between Temari and Gaara.  “You two are evil.”

 

“You’re no angel yourself,” Temari said with a winning smile.  She turned stern eyes on Shikamaru. “Any more arguments?”

 

Shikamaru sighed. “It’s a bother.  But if you want to go that bad…”

 

“Good.” She bit into her apple with a resounding crunch.  “Because we’re going.”

 

Gaara smiled to himself, satisfied with strongarming his siblings.  He didn’t know what to expect from this party, but this whole social aspect of high school was new to him.  He was curious to see how it went. Naruto was bristling with excitement. Kankuro was certainly excited for his own reasons. Temari, too, but by the way she fluttered her lashes at Shikamaru through the remainder of lunch, Gaara had the distinct impression she was more excited about taking Shikamaru somewhere than she was about what awaited them at the party.

 

* * *

 

 

The library was nearly empty when Kakashi arrived for that Friday afternoon session - save for a librarian and three very irritated little freshmen.  Maybe he’d taken more time getting here than he planned. He’d lost track of time when he’d delved into his new novel. And then he’d stopped to help a girl pick up the papers that fell out of her notebook in the hall.  And then something interesting seemed to be happening in the cafeteria, so he’d _had_ to stop and check it out.

 

“It’s so late,” Sakura whined, dropping her head into her folded arms.

 

Naruto leaned forward, shaking with the motion of his foot tapping rapidly beneath the table.  “Some of us have plans tonight, ya know!”

 

“Sorry, Sorry,” Kakashi said, taking the empty seat beside Sasuke.  Sasuke hadn’t complained, but his bowed head and refusal to look at Kakashi was a good sign he was pissed off, too.  “Since you all want to rush this along...do you feel prepared for your next test by now?”

 

“Seeing that I never needed these sessions anyway,” Sasuke muttered.

 

“Naruto? Sakura?” Kakashi asked as he turned his back to Sasuke.

 

“Yes,” Sakura said, throwing her head back.  “ _Please,_  can we leave early?”

 

Kakashi cocked his head.  First, he noticed Naruto’s hesitation, his failure to confirm his preparedness.  Aside from that, it was very interesting that all three of them seemed more than a little determined to leave on time.  They had somewhere to be. It couldn’t be that party of Hidan and Kakuzu’s he’d heard about all around campus. _These_ three wouldn’t want to go there.

 

Kakashi returned his gaze to Sakura.  “I need to hear from Naruto first.”

 

The yelp and sudden stiffness to Naruto’s posture was a dead giveaway to what happened before Naruto eeked out a, “Yes! I’m prepared for the exam.  Believe it!”

 

“I don’t believe it,” Kakashi said.

 

“Kakashi-Sensei, please!” Sakura gestured to the clock on the side wall with a defeated wave.  “Our ride is probably taking off without us right now.”

 

Naruto’s eyes bulged.  “Oh, hey! That’s right!  Dammit! Kakashi-Sensei!”

 

Kakashi hardened his gaze.  “You’re not leaving until you can prove you know _something_ about history, Naruto.”

 

“Why can’t you just let this slide for now?” Sakura begged.

 

“Because,” Sasuke said with a smirk, “he doesn’t want his ass handed to him by Professor Tsunade when Naruto fails.”

 

Kakashi glowered at the snide little bastard - who was actually one-hundred percent right.  Skipping out did sound so tempting, though. And wasn’t Tsunade going to give him another reprimand anyway come next week?  Naruto wasn’t going to have an impressive grade with that attention span of his, no matter how much effort Kakashi might’ve put into this tutoring.  The kid needed hands-on lessons of some sort. He just didn’t _get_ books.

 

“You know what?” Kakashi said, rising and slipping his hands in his pockets.  “I say we go.”

 

“To the party?” Naruto jumped up and clenched his fists, beaming brightly.

 

Kakashi frowned.  “At Kakuzu’s? You’re actually planning on going there?”

 

“Yes.  And _you’re_ going to drive us, Kakashi-Sensei,” Sakura said with a malicious gleam in her green eyes.

 

Kakashi balked.  “I never said I was heading there.”

 

“I don’t care where you were heading,” Sasuke said.  “You cost us our ride, Kakashi. Now you’re driving us.”

 

“Home,” Kakashi finished for him, scowling at the little uprisers.

 

“Uh-uh,” Naruto said with a firm shake of his head.  “No way! We are _going_ to that party!  I might never get another opportunity like this!”

 

“And if you don’t take us,” Sakura said, folding her arms across her chest, “we’ll have to tell Professor Tsunade exactly why we weren’t prepared after _all three of us_ fail our next exam.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes widened at the sight of the pointed look Sakura gave Naruto, and then Sasuke, whose answering grin was even more devious than Sakura’s.  They were little hellions. That’s what they were.

 

“You wouldn’t,” he said with a grimace.

 

He already knew they would, even before they chuckled and nodded to one another.  Kids sucked. If he happened to spot Tenzo at this party, Kakashi was going to have to hit him up on that chance he might take over for the next and final tutoring session.  At least he should run into Obito there, and that would give Kakashi the chance to finally collect the money he was owed for his car.  So he would seek Tenzo first, Obito second.  Because as much as he liked money, like hell was he going to subject himself to these three again if he didn’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually very excited to post this chapter, even if it is a little transitional. It sets the stage for the next chapter, which I’ve been anxiously anticipating since conceptualizing this story. I can’t wait to share it. In the meantime, hopefully this was entertaining. I love Hidan, but then I always love Team 7 antics. And Gaara POV! First time I’ve written for him.


	10. Late to the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn’t quite yet reaching the part I anticipated - this party is turning out to be a two-parter

“Tobi,” Deidara said as he smiled and wagged a red cup in Obito’s face.  “Have another drink.”

 

Obito giggled, smitten more with the alcohol running through his veins, the fuzzy feeling clouding his current frustrations, than he was with Deidara’s smile or offer or mispronunciation of his name. He took a frothy sip of beer, only realizing then that he’d accepted the drink pressed into his hand.  As the cup tilted up and the liquid slid down, he realized he was really wasted. This was probably not the best time to have that talk with Kakashi. It should’ve been done earlier - as he’d been trying to do - but the asshole was apparently pushing for a record of being later than Obito ever was.

 

“Or maybe Hatake’s not coming,” Sasori grunted, leaning over Kakuzu’s counter with a scowl on his face and his shoulders curled in around him.  “Are you idiots ready to leave yet?”

 

Obito laughed, amused by Sasori reading his mind, or his speaking his thoughts out loud when he hadn’t realized, and prodded a finger in Deidara’s shoulder.  “He called us idiots.”

 

Deidara scoffed through his teeth and waved a dismissive hand at Sasori.  “Sasori, my man. When we’re ready to leave, I’ll let you…”

 

Sasori narrowed his eyes and grunted.  “What?”

 

“I’ll let you…” Deidara waved his hand in front of his face before his eyes went wide and his lips spread in a wide smile.  “Woah! When I stare straight into the light like this, it looks like my hand is expl-“

 

“Dammit!” Sasori slammed a palm on the table.  “Finish your last drink and get your asses moving.  I swear, I’m never being designated driver for you _again_ , Deidara.”

 

“But Kakashi-“

 

Deidara’s mockery of a whine interrupted Obito.  “Kakashi, Kakashi. We know! But he’s not here, partner.  We are.”

 

“Not for much longer,” Sasori grumbled.

 

Obito growled into his cup and took another sip.  They didn’t understand. He _had_ to speak to Kakashi.  He couldn’t go through the whole weekend leaving it open-ended with him.  He couldn’t stand how long he’d gone without satisfying his promise to Rin, first of all.  But then he didn’t want any more awkward rumors flying around about him and Kakashi. He rubbed his head, noting a dull throbbing starting behind his eyes as confusion set in as to how his talking to Kakashi was supposed to set that straight.  Obito didn’t care how drunk he was, though. He was determined to see this through _now,_  even if it meant having Sasori drive him to the antisocial asshole’s _house_ if he wasn’t coming.

 

“One more drink, un...Sass’ri” Deidara slurred.

 

Obito watched with heavy eyelids and a wave of dizziness as Deidara staggered to the keg across the kitchen, looking like a waving banner of golden hair and flowy black pants.  Deidara shoved his way past a couple of girls crowded there to fill two more cups, igniting their shouts of protest. When he returned with two cups, Obito couldn’t help looking past him, following the line of people that led out the front door, where Obito would expect Kakashi to stroll in late.  People came and went, but not one of them had silver hair or a slouched posture. Obito groaned and dropped his head into his folded arms, even as Deidara deposited his next drink in front of him.

 

“Last one,” Sasori said sharply.  “That’s it. Finish it and we’re leaving.”

 

Obito shook his head and mumbled into his arm.  “‘m not leaving ‘til I see Kakashi.”

 

* * *

 

“We got here so late, ya know!” Naruto yelled as he sprinted to the front door.  “Kakashi-Sensei, you’re never driving us anywhere important again!”

 

As Sakura heard Kakashi’s baritone hum sounding more pleased than disappointed behind them, she stormed ahead to catch up to the ball of energy that was Naruto.  She didn’t know how he moved so fast. She’d turned for a second, intending to tell Sasuke to keep up, but Sasuke was gone. He had apparently used the distraction of Naruto to slip off in the darkness and join another part of the party.  Sakura huffed and swung her arms by her sides, determined to catch up to Naruto. Falling behind to join Kakashi would only win her another cold shoulder from which to be shirked. She didn’t know what she expected to find here, but if she was to run into anyone she knew, she wasn’t showing up at the party alone.

 

“Naruto,” she yelled after the boy crossing the threshold of two massive wooden doors.  “Wait up!”

 

“Sakura!” Naruto turned with wide eyes, as if he was actually surprised to find Sakura following him.  “Yeah, no problem. Let me - let me get the door for ya.”

 

Sakura lowered her head, chagrined by the pointless gesture.  The doors were wide open, after all. The party seemed more like an open festival than something hosted at someone’s parents’ house.  But Sakura couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she reached Naruto’s side. She maybe was even blushing...a little. Naruto was really sweet...when he wanted to be.

 

When she passed by to feel Naruto’s hand skim her lower back, a gentle insistence guiding her inside safely, Sakura felt her stomach flip.  She remembered their kiss at school, how his lips felt, wishing to feel that kind of sensation again. She didn’t know which made her more nervous - knowing it _could_ happen, or fearing it wouldn’t because of the harsh things she’d said to him and the way she’d treated him at school all week.

 

She clasped her hands together as she took a quick survey of the party atmosphere, determined not to stick out like a sore thumb.  She might’ve been a freshman among upper classmen, but she wanted to at least measure up to her peers. A band was playing in the next room, making it necessary for everyone to raise their voices in conversations.  The oversized house they were in had obviously been gorgeous before the party, but now it was littered with paper napkins and dirty footprints. The atmosphere was electric. Everyone seemed to be having fun, save for a few wallflowers and pouting standouts around the edges of the party.  Even Naruto seemed at home here, loose and ready to have fun in this foreign environment. Sakura wasn’t completely sold on trusting the people here, but she really didn’t want to be a stick in the mud.

 

“Maybe,” she began, meeting Naruto’s eyes and hating the hesitation she felt, “maybe we should get some drinks.”

 

Nature blinked at her.  “Like beer?”

 

Sakura clenched her teeth, suppressing the growl she felt rising in her throat at the stupid question.  “Yes, like beer! What do you think they have a keg for?”

 

As she gestured to the barrel on the counter ahead of them, surrounded by stacks of red cups, an overflowing trash can, and gossiping students, Naruto’s mouth closed from the ‘o’ it had been forming into a pensive frown.  He stepped closer to the keg, letting his hand slide off Sakura’s back. With the next step, he practically sprung to the keg, landing squarely between two girls who spilled their beer in an attempt to dodge his abrupt appearance.

 

Sakura shook her head and groaned.  “Naruto.”

 

Again, she was smiling as she followed to meet him at the keg.  When he handed her a cup, Sakura sipped, thankful for the excuse to delay conversation.  She hadn’t thought of coming here as a date, not when they were coming with Sasuke and Kakashi, but now she felt it and she had things to say.  She wanted to talk to Naruto about the other day. He was probably confused as to why she’d forgiven him. She didn’t want to let him _forget_ why she’d been angry, but she wanted to move forward.

 

“Sakura,” Naruto said, taking her cup from her hand and beaming at her as he set it aside.  “Want to dance?”

 

Sakura’s jaw dropped.  “Dance?”

 

“Yeah,” Naruto laughed, rubbing his head and shooting a look at the crowd of bodies moving in tandem in the large room to their right.  “It’ll be fun.”

 

Sakura followed his gaze and let out a soft laugh.  It was so like Naruto to suggest something unexpected.  Sakura’s thinking was so far off from considering something so casual, so comfortable.  But that was Naruto, always moving forward.

 

“Fun, right,” Sakura said, tucking the hair falling in her eyes behind her ear as she met Naruto’s gaze with a smile.  She narrowed her eyes. “Let’s see if you can keep up with me. _Then_ we’ll see if you think it’s fun.”

 

Naruto’s eyes bulged as she seized him by the hand.  “S-Sakura?”

 

Sakura laughed as she pulled Naruto to the dance floor, enjoying the way his voice quivered when he said her name and the way his footsteps grew clumsy when he followed her.  She didn’t expect him to be a professional on the floor, but he could at least put some finesse into it. If he was going to be her dance partner, and partners in more ways than dancing, he needed to work on some self improvement.  The dance floor at a lively party was a great place to start.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru yawned and rubbed his face.  He hadn’t yet figured out _why_ he’d come here.  Temari had dragged him along to this party, sure.  But that in itself wouldn’t have been enough. Something in him had _wanted_ to be here with her - maybe it was a product of jealousy, an emotion he didn’t know he had until now.  He wouldn’t dare give Temari the excuse to move in on another boy out of spite for his neglect. She was difficult enough to do it - just to burn him up and force Shikamaru to exert the energy required to react to the offense.  So maybe that was why he sat here, watching Choji dig for the last remaining crumbs from the chip bowl and Ino flirt shamelessly with some kid sitting on the sofa across from him.

 

“You’re a real hit at parties, you know,” Temari drawled in his ear.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Shikamaru shot her a sideways glare. “I didn’t ask to be brought here, okay?”

 

“Oh, please,” Temari scoffed.  “You _wanted_ to come with me.  You and I both know it.”

 

Shikamaru scoffed through his teeth.  “Bothersome girl.”

 

That was exactly what she was.  Even now, with the band playing so loud Shikamaru shouldn’t have been able to _hear_ her taunts, she bothered him with words he couldn’t refute and a look that seemed to burn through him.  It was unsettling, being with a girl who could actually prevent him from arguing his way out of something.  Unsettling - and nice. Very attractive. Sexy.

 

Temari’s lips, soft and warm as the air that passed through them to ruffle the fine hairs along Shikamaru’s neck, pressed against his ear.  “What kind of girl do you _want_ me to be?”

 

Shikamaru bit his lip.  There was no safe way to respond to that.  Knowing Temari, it was a trap. Especially considering Konoha’s gossip about the two of them and all her concerns about reputation lately.  There was no way, though, that she didn’t know how inviting her words were.  

 

Shikamaru shook his head.  “What kind of game are you playing?”

 

When he pulled back to scowl at her, Temari’s face was unreadable.  She lacked the teasing grin he expected to see, but it was just as unsettling to see the way _she_ was reading _him_.  For a moment, her features softened, and Shikamaru read vulnerability there.  He blinked.

 

“Forget it,” Temari said.

 

“No, what-“

 

Temari shoved her cup into Shikamaru’s chest.  “Just get me another drink, will you?”

 

“Temari.”

 

Her jade eyes narrowed, warning him not to push it any further.  “I’m not playing games. _I’m_ not the one acting like a child here.”

 

Shikamaru’s jaw dropped.  He snapped his mouth shut, determined not to gape at Temari’s stunning eyes narrowing even further into a glare.  He took the cup, curling his fingers around hers and feeling the curve of her fingernails, before pulling away.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said as he stood.

 

On his walk to the kitchen, realization set in.  Temari was giving Shikamaru an opening, and like an idiot, he wasn’t taking her up on it.  Whatever had transpired at school, it was childish to make their choices based on rumors. Temari was right - as usual.  With a sigh, Shikamaru shouldered his way through the crowd to the keg and grabbed for the lever. As he watched the amber liquid flow, Shikamaru realized it was time he grew up.  If he didn’t want Temari moving on to someone else, he was going to have to make his move. He licked his lips and released the handle at the sight of foam rising to the rim of Temari’s cup.  Then he set on his way back to the sofa.

 

When he met her again there, Shikamaru was going to ask Temari to step outside with him, away from the crowds and the loud music and her watchful brothers.  He would see what she wanted when he reached for her in the shadows, when he laid his cards on the table and told her what he really wanted.

 

He suspected - he _hoped_ \- she wanted the same.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter featuring every POV from the main couples


	11. End It With a Kiss

The line to the bathroom had been almost as long as the drive over to Kakuzu’s dark and uninviting home.  Whatever appeal his fellow students saw in spending their evening in a place like this, it completely escaped Kakashi.  It was loud, everyone was drunk and stupid, and Kakashi had to pointedly ignore the _smells_ wafting off the people.  They had big dumb smiles on their faces, but come morning, they would all have to pay for it.  Not in any hurry to return to the bumping and grinding bodies out there, Kakashi took his time inside the bathroom, washing his hands and ignoring the pounding fists and outraged voices on the other side of the bathroom door.  He could always leave, but he wasn’t quite that inconsiderate of his little students who would need a ride home, as tempting as that thought was. He knew if he stayed here any longer, someone would eventually force their way into the bathroom, but he’d leave that up to them.  For now, he had relative quiet, space, warm water on his hands and the scent of soap giving his sensitive nose some relief.

 

The sound of the bathroom door banging open came far too soon.

 

“I have to pee _so bad!_ ”

 

Kakashi glared sideways at the intruder slamming the door closed behind him as if he somehow failed to realize he was closing Kakashi in with him.  When Kakashi recognized the cropped dark hair and flailing body for Obito Uchiha, Kakashi rolled his eyes. Hard.

 

Obito stopped short when his eyes met Kakashi, as if he didn’t expect any roadblock to the toilet.  “You!”

 

“Obito,” Kakashi said on a sigh, regretfully turning the faucet to cut the water.  “Did you ever stop to wonder _why_ all those people in the hall were standing around outside the bathroom?  Or did you just decide to-“

 

“I’ve been looking all over for you!” Obito said, gritting his teeth and shaking his head fiercely before reaching forward and shoving Kakashi’s shoulder. “We need to talk, Kakashi!”

 

“Why?”

 

Obito growled, and stumbled closer to Kakashi, forcing Kakashi to take a step back if he wanted _any_ space left between them.  Kakashi balked at the intrusion and at the way Obito’s too-close dark eyes were _glaring_ at him.

 

“You know, I never liked you for Rin,” Obito said, building up as if preparing a big speech, even when his eyes were dilated and his stance was wobbly at best, “but she _lo-ved_ you.”

 

Kakashi groaned.  “Not _this_ conversation again.  Obito, Rin and I are obviously over.  You should be happy you got what you wanted.  Now leave me alone.”

 

“No!” Obito snapped when Kakashi had barely finished speaking.  “I won’t leave you alone because _now_ …” he blinked and furrowed his brows, “now she has a message for you.  She’s still worried about _you._ ”

 

Kakashi closed his eyes.  Even now, mentions of Rin were hard to bear.  Kakashi wasn’t ready for what Obito was about to say, especially when it was so likely he was going to botch the message, or at least the delivery.

 

“Obito.” He swallowed, opening his eyes.  “You’re drunk. Some other time…”

 

“Now,” Obito insisted, seizing Kakashi by the shoulders.  “It doesn’t always have to be Kakashi’s way, you know. You know?  You’re so stupid. You’re a genius…and you’re stupid.”

 

Kakashi’s shoulders sagged, even under the fierceness of Obito’s solid grasp holding him in place.  “Isn’t this the pot calling the kettle black?”

 

“No, but you’re stupid in ways _I’m_ not,” Obito said insistently, raising his chin.  “I know what I want. You don’t even want Rin. You never wanted Rin, not really.  But you _mope_ over her all through high school-“

 

“I care about Rin,” Kakashi said, scowling at Obito’s accusations.

 

“But you don’t _want_ her,” Obito said with a shake of Kakashi’s shoulders.  His hands slid down, squeezing and feeling the shape of Kakashi’s arms in a way that made Kakashi raise a brow.  “You gotta admit what you want.”

 

Kakashi shook his head.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.  Are we done with this ridiculous conversation?”

 

“And this is why you’re stupid.” Obito squinted at Kakashi before his eyes widened, taking in Kakashi’s face like he was seeing it for the first time.  “Stupid, and built, and handsome…”

 

Kakashi blinked.  “Ob-“

 

Obito leaned forward.  The movement that brought their faces together was more of a fall than a lean, but as Obito’s weight sank down on Kakashi’s left shoulder, his intentions were clear.  Kakashi’s eyes bulged as his attempt to dodge the kiss failed under the stilling squeeze of Obito’s hands. Obito’s lips were moist and soft as they molded around Kakashi’s.  When Obito sucked in Kakashi’s lower lip, clamping it between his teeth, Kakashi felt a thrill run through him. He groaned in response - a low, throaty sound - and Obito pulled away, inhaling sharply.  Kakashi followed his movement.

 

Obito flinched.  “Don’t hit me! Shit, I’m sorry!  I shouldn’t ha-“

 

Kakashi closed the gap, shutting Obito up when he reclaimed the pleasurable sensation of Obito’s lips.  He wound his hand around the back of Obito’s neck, pulling him closer and making sure he wouldn’t break _this_ kiss too quickly.  Kakashi had no idea what was happening, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good.  And hadn’t Obito just lectured him about needing to admit what he wanted? Right now, that meant exploring this new sensation of Obito’s lips, maybe even the inside of Obito’s mouth, if Obito would allow Kakashi to slip his tongue between those soft lips.  Kakashi didn’t know what had prompted Obito to do it; maybe it was something he’d wanted before but had only gathered up the bravery to do with his inhibitions loosened by alcohol, or maybe this was a drunken impulse that he would later regret. If that was the case, Kakashi wanted to savor this moment as long as it lasted.  He slipped his tongue between Obito’s lips, pleased to find them parted and accepting. When Obito’s tongue met Kakashi’s, tasting of alcohol, the sensation went straight to his groin. He pulled away, panting, shocked by the outcome of something he hadn’t even seen coming to begin with.

 

Obito stared back at him, panting just as hard.  Somehow, from the moment Obito intruded on his peace to now, Kakashi had tuned out the sounds from outside the bathroom, but the pounding on the door was clear to his ears again - and it sounded insistent.  Obito licked his lips and followed Kakashi’s gaze to the rattling door.

 

“So, uh…” Obito rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing a vivid, lovely shade of crimson as his eyes darted from the door to Kakashi’s face to the floor.

 

“We should get out of here,” Kakashi said, smiling when Obito met his gaze with a nod, “or someone might get the wrong idea about what we’re doing in here.”

 

Obito snorted a laugh and led the way to the door.  “Whatever. Like anyone would believe I could be interested in _you._ ”

 

Kakashi bit back the retort he had at the ready, instead seizing another idea as he cupped his hand over Obito’s, stilling it on the doorknob before he could turn it.  Obito’s hand felt warm, his fingers twitching beneath Kakashi’s touch. Just that contact was enough to make Kakashi shiver after what had just happened between them. He _definitely_ had a better idea.

 

“Meet me at my car.  Ten minutes.”

 

Obito shot a glance over his shoulder.  “Five. If I give you ten, I’ll be stuck waiting outside like an asshole.”

 

“Like _you’d_ get there any faster,” Kakashi said with a glare.

 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Obito’s eyes bulged.  “ _What_ did I just say?”

 

Kakashi smiled, amused by Obito’s apparent embarrassment with his loose, inebriated tongue.  “You’re only stating the truth. It’s okay.”

 

“I really hate you,” Obito said as his fingers curled around the doorknob and the pounding from the other side of the door drummed in their ears.  “I should leave you _alone_ in that car.”

 

“You won’t do that.”

 

“No,” Obito said, breathing out a sigh, “I won’t.”

 

Kakashi kissed him, again, driven by the look in Obito’s eyes.  He’d never acknowledged before how attractive Obito was, but he could see it now.  It wasn’t the first time he’d found another guy attractive, but it was the first time he was entertaining the attraction, letting himself think it could actually mean something.  Obito still had a message from Rin, something Kakashi would eventually need to hear, but for now, Kakashi wanted to see Obito put that mouth of his to other uses.  

 

As he followed Obito out the bathroom door, glaring at everyone who raised a brow at his and Obito’s procession through the hall, Kakashi felt his heart thundering in his chest.  He’d never done anything like this with anyone but Rin. But Rin had never made him feel _this_.  This anticipation was invigorating.  No matter how many people he recognized or talked to on his way out to his car, Kakashi couldn’t spare a thought for anyone but Obito.

 

* * *

 

 

Temari loved the taste of alcohol on Shikamaru’s lips.  She loved the breathy sounds he made as she ravished his mouth.  She loved the feel of his warm and calloused hands sliding up and down her sides, wandering beneath the hem of her t-shirt.  With her back pressed against the cold siding of Kakuzu’s house, the dark of night shielding them from any would-be onlookers, and the bass thrumming from the music playing inside, Temari could focus wholly and completely on Shikamaru and all the sensations he was giving her.  He might’ve been a lazy bastard in most regards, but when it came to kissing, he excelled.

 

Needing to know this was affecting him as much as it was affecting her, Temari lowered her hand from Shikamaru’s built chest.  She gulped and licked her lips as she plunged her hand below his waistband, testing Shikamaru’s reaction to her brazen move. When she felt the bump of something hard protruding beneath the tight fit of his jeans, she inhaled sharply.  Shikamaru swallowed her gasp with a wrap of his tongue around hers, his hand reaching up her shirt to caress her breast through her bra. Temari moaned at the pleasurable sensation of Shikamaru’s hand around her.  

 

She broke the kiss to meet his eyes.  “You’re surprisingly good at this.”

 

Shikamaru’s kiss-swollen lips turned down in a grimace. “Surprisingly?”

 

Temari laughed.  “I heard some people mention that there were rooms upstairs.”

 

“There usually are...in a house,” Shikamaru drawled, raising a brow at Temari and studying her as if wary of her behavior.  “What are you trying to say, Temari?”

 

Temari glared, trying - and failing - not to growl her frustration.  “You know _exactly_ what I’m saying.”

 

Shikamaru squeezed her hand, and his touch - paired with the concern Temari saw in his eyes - instantly melted her aggravation.  “Are you sure?”

 

Temari smiled, making it sultry, pleased to see the blush rise to Shikamaru’s cheeks.  “You have a problem, Shikamaru,” she said with a nod to his crotch. “I thought I could help you out, but if you don’t wan-“

 

“Hey,” he said, seizing her hand and pulling her flush against his body, “I guess I can deal with a flight of stairs.  It’s not... _such_ a drag.”

 

Judging by the heavy breathing coming from Shikamaru and the hardness Temari fell pressing into her hip, Shikamaru thought her proposal was _far_ from a drag.  She laughed and tucked a stray wisp of bang from her eyes before planting a soft kiss on Shikamaru’s jawline.  He hummed, running his hand down Temari’s side and over her hip before squeezing her ass. Temari shivered, imagining taking things to the next level with Shikamaru once they found some privacy.

 

“You know people will see us heading up there together,” Shikamaru said as they began the walk back to the front door, hand in hand.  “The rumors…”

 

Temari met his gaze shadowed with the lines set by overhead trees and twisted branches.  “People will talk anyway. If they’re going to do it, might as well give Konoha something _worth_ talking about.”

 

Shikamaru smirked.  “Now you’re speaking my language.  Damn, you really like to start trouble.”

 

“I finish it, too,” Temari said with a huff, confident that she would not disappoint Shikamaru’s rising expectations.  

 

Shikamaru shook his head, but as he led Temari through the door, she didn’t fail to notice the way he picked up speed, or the way his palm slipped with the sweat forming between their interlaced fingers.  She felt confident, but beneath her confidence, she was nervous, too. Because this was _Shikamaru._   She really liked him, she was realizing, and she didn’t want to screw things up by moving too fast or failing to please him.  As he led her up the stairs, Temari breathed deeply, determined to keep her cool, and only to focus on her and Shikamaru while they were up there, not anyone else from school.  Because this was about _them_.  She was doing this because she wanted to please her boyfriend.  She wanted to feel more of him. She wanted everything Shikamaru had to offer, which she was learning as they moved forward in this relationship was so much more than he let on.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto was sweaty, gulping down his beer for the cooling sensation, regretting the fact that this party’s hosts didn’t offer water.  They were taking a break because Sakura had complained that her feet were hurting. At the time, Naruto was disappointed about his fun being killed, but now, he had to thank Sakura’s aching feet.  He didn’t realize how much he and Sakura had been pushing it out there on the dance floor. Naruto went in for another sip, but the half-empty cup was seized by a dainty hand with manicured pink fingernails and tugged away from him.

 

Sakura laughed before washing down the rest of Naruto’s beer.  As she extended the long line of her pale, creamy neck to knock it back, Naruto’s jaw fell.  He watched as the perspiration beaded on her collarbone dripped down into her heaving cleavage.  He wished the neckline of her blouse was a little lower, but he would take what he could get. She was a sight to behold, especially when she lowered the cup to meet Naruto’s eyes with a dazzling smile and her green eyes bright with excitement.

 

Those green eyes narrowed.  “ _What_ are you staring at?”

 

Naruto hiccuped, the spasm forced out of him by the sheer surprise of Sakura’s intensity.  “You.” He blinked rapidly, unable to believe he’d admitted it, but then decided to roll with it.  “You look _amazing_ , Sakura.”

 

“Me? No,” she said, shaking her head and smiling as her flushed face burned even brighter.  “I must look like a mess. My hair-“

 

Naruto caught her hand reaching for her tousled pink strands.  “Is perfect. You don’t know how bad I want to kiss you right now.”

 

Her eyes softened as they met his gaze.  “Then why don’t you?”

 

Naruto licked the dryness from his lips before leaning in to close the gap between them.  This was their third kiss, but when their lips touched, it felt as exhilarating as the first.  Naruto could get used to this, but he didn’t _want_ to get used to it.  He wanted it to feel this new - this thrilling - every time.

 

Sakura drew Naruto in with a pull of the hand interlinked with his, drawing their chests flush against each other as her lips smiled around Naruto’s.  The feel of her perfectly-shaped chest rising and falling against the beat of Naruto’s heart was even more alluring than the caress of Sakura’s lips. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura’s waist, pinning her against him, ignoring the snickers from some of his more immature classmates passing them by.  _He_ was the one laughing now, laughing at all the kids who’d told him only in his dreams could he convince Sakura Haruno to date a loser like him.  _Sakura_ didn’t think he was a loser, not if the way her hand threaded softly through his hair was any indication of her feelings toward him.

 

“I’m having fun tonight,” Naruto said, exhaling into her lips, “you know.”

 

“Me, too,” she breathed before giving him a soft peck that puckered loudly enough to hear just between them.

 

“I want to have fun with you every night, Sakura.”

 

She recoiled, narrowing her eyes.  “Naruto.”

 

Naruto waved his hands in a defensive gesture.  “Not like-I didn’t mean to make like an innuendo, ya know!  I’m just saying I want to spend more time with you. I want to - I want to keep taking you on dates.”

 

“Naruto,” Sakura said with a smile, curling her fingers around the hand she’d released.  “That would be really…”

 

Naruto pressed his lips together as anticipation curled his stomach.  He didn’t know what he was thinking, laying all his feelings out for Sakura.  Not too long ago, she was among those who considered him a loser. She was smitten with _Sasuke_ , of all people.  She might like him more now, but there was no way she would want to be his...girlfriend?  Was that what he was trying to ask of her?

 

“Nice,” Sakura said, her genuine smile creasing her eyes.  “I’d love to go on another date with you.”

 

“You...what?”

 

She laughed.  “ _If_ you can remember how to form complete sentences when we’re out together, that is.  I just said I would date you, you dummy.”

 

“Sakura, that’s…” Naruto breathed, dispelling the air he didn’t realize he’d been holding in his lungs.  “That’s great! You really want to be my girlfriend?”

 

Sakura blinked.  “Girlfriend? Well, I-“

 

Naruto punched the air.  “Yeah! This is so awesome!”

 

Sakura put her face in her hands.  “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

 

“No way!” Naruto pulled Sakura’s hands from her face, meeting her gaze to show her the brightness and intensity of the smile _she’d_ put on his face.  “Let’s go out tomorrow.  Wherever you want. The date’s your choice.  I want to make you happy, Sakura.”

 

Sakura’s lips parted as her jade eyes remained locked with Naruto’s, studying and absorbing his every word and action.  Naruto wouldn’t let her see him bend, because he wouldn’t. He meant every word he said. He would do whatever it took to make Sakura happy and _keep_ her happy.  She would do the same for him.  Naruto knew that now. He could feel it in his gut.

 

Sakura pressed her lips together and nodded, her eyes filled with understanding.  “Thank you, Naruto. I’ll...text you? Give me some time to think about where I want to go?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.  He sidestepped a brown-haired junior stumbling past them, and then expanded his gaze to notice just how many people were in the same condition, and how the crowd had begun thinning out. “I think it’s about time we head home now, huh?”

 

“If I don’t get home soon, my parents will ground me for a month,” Sakura said with a sigh.  “They don’t understand the importance of a _social_ life in high school.  You have no idea how lucky you are your dad’s on the faculty.”

 

Naruto laughed.  His dad’s presence at school was both a blessing and a curse, but no one who didn’t have a parent in the school system could possibly understand that.  He wouldn’t hold it against Sakura.

 

Naruto slung his arm over Sakura’s slender shoulder and turned them away from the kitchen.  “Let’s go find Sasuke. And then Kakashi-Sensei, so he can drive us home.”

 

“If he didn’t run off on us already,” Sakura muttered.

 

“Sasuke?  Nah, he wouldn’t.”

 

“Well, him, too,” Sakura said as they walked, searching the crowd.  “But I was talking about Kakashi-Sensei. He didn’t even want to come here in the first place.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Naruto snickered, imagining what an antisocial, lazy senior who only cared about reading porn would do at a party like this.  “Ten bucks says he’s peeping on the girls skinny dipping out back.”

 

Sakura balked.  “Girls are skinny dipping here?”

 

“Pretty sure I saw Ino jump in.”

 

“No way!”  Sakura shoved off Naruto to run toward the windows overlooking the pool out back.

 

Naruto laughed. “Come on, let’s find Sasuke and get out of here.  Now that you’ve mentioned my dad, I don’t think my mom will be _nearly_ as understanding about me staying out at night like this, ya know.”

 

Naruto couldn’t hide the tremble in his voice as he imagined his mother’s fiery wrath.  Coming to this party wasn’t his brightest idea. Especially knowing now he didn’t have a guaranteed ride home.  If they couldn’t find Kakashi, hopefully Gaara was still around with his older siblings to drive. Or maybe Naruto would be lucky enough to find Iruka around here somewhere.  His summer tutor was more than likely responsible enough to know better than to hang out at a place like this, but if he was here, he definitely had a shiny new license and would be cool enough to cover for Naruto.  His parents _loved_ Iruka.

 

“There’s Sasuke,” Sakura said, clenching Naruto’s hand and waving in the direction of the band, where Sasuke sat with a guitar across his chest and a bunch of groupies gathered around him.  “Now we just have to find Kakashi.”

 

“Hey, Sasuke!” Naruto shouted over the music and the giggles of his relentless flirt of a cousin trying to push her way to the front for all of Sasuke’s attention.  “Let’s get out of here! Come on!”

 

“Have you seen Kakashi?” Sakura asked Sasuke the moment he looked their way.

 

Sasuke shrugged and plucked a few notes on the guitar in his hands.  “He stepped out awhile ago.”

 

“Well, come on,” Naruto called, turning for the front door.  “We can still catch him.”

 

“You losers go on without me,” Sasuke said, his words making the musicians - who looked like they were on drugs - smile around him.  “I’ll find another ride home.”

 

“But Sasuke!” Sakura called.

 

Karin turned to send them a glare.  “Can’t you take a hint? He doesn’t _want_ to go with you.”

 

“I get it, Sasuke, you’re having fun,” Sakura said, her shoulders tensing as she clearly fought to ignore Karin.  “But your parents-“

 

“I said I’m not leaving, Sakura.  Get out of here, both of you. You’re being annoying.”

 

“Hey!  Take that back!” Naruto shouted.

 

Sakura wrapped her fingers around his arms before he could launch himself toward Sasuke.  “It’s fine, Naruto. Let’s just go. It’s getting late.”

 

Naruto sighed before meeting Sakura’s gaze.  He didn’t want to leave Sasuke here. He knew Sasuke’s father was stricter than most, and as much as Sasuke was being a jerk now, Naruto didn’t want to see him get in trouble.  But if they stayed out any later, that was exactly where Naruto and Sakura would be. Naruto didn’t want to know what his mother would do if he stayed out past midnight without telling her where he’d gone.  And he had a big date with Sakura tomorrow. The last thing he wanted was for her to be grounded.

 

“Fine,” Naruto said to her softly, reading the same reluctance in her eyes that he was feeling.  He raised his voice as he turned his attention back to Sasuke. “See ya, Jerk!”

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and even over the music, Naruto imagined he heard the ‘loser’ grumbled under Sasuke’s breath.  He huffed as he turned determined strides toward the front door, leaving the party behind him.

 

The party _was_ behind him now, and in front of him was so much more with Sakura.  She curled her hands around his left arm, leaning into him as the night chill swept over them, and Naruto smiled to himself.

 

This had been a _great_ night.

 


	12. The Monday After

Even if Naruto hadn’t told him about it, Minato would be aware of the party that had happened over the weekend from the tense atmosphere coming from the students. Monday mornings were always like this after, with the air buzzing with the electricity of residual excitement and the whispers in the halls bringing newly-fueled gossip to Konoha’s campus.

 

With a sigh, Minato gestured to his intricately-organized equation on the white board as he worked out the ways in which he could direct the adolescents’ attention from the weekends’ activities to algebra.

 

“This equation differs from the ones I’ve shown you before,” he said as he tapped the first numeral of the equation with the hard cap of his marker.  “Watch closely as I work through it. This calculation may be too fast for you otherwise.”

 

And Minato could do this so easily, it came as second nature to him, moving numbers and working through division and multiplication while his attention shifted to the rows of desks.  His sophomore students.

 

Most were slumped over their desks, some stretching their feet out into the aisles, but thankfully, none were conversing.  He seemed to have their attention. The promise of the difficulty of their upcoming exam was probably to blame for that.

 

By the time the equation was solved, Minato had puzzled out the problem areas disturbing the atmosphere of his classroom, just like he’d done with the class from last period.  This time, it was something creating tension between the Sand siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Last period, Kiba had been having a hard time with a bunch of girls giggling and a couple of boys saying unkind things about a girl named Hinata.  Thankfully, one quiet boy had moved forward from the back of the room, coming out of his shell to talk Kiba down from doing anything too disruptive.

 

For this period, it looked like it was up to Minato to intervene before the second scene of the day was made in his classroom.

 

After setting down his marker, Minato panned his gaze across the class and clapped his hands together.  “Any questions?”

 

Kankuro’s hand slowly raised, contrasting with the dipping at the corners of his purple lips.  “Yeah. I’ve got questions.”

 

When his eyes shot toward his scowling sister kicking her boots against the metal leg of her desk, Minato felt his eye twitch.  “For _me_?” he asked dubiously.

 

“No,” Kankuro said flatly.

 

“Kankuro!” Temari snapped, giving her desk a hard kick.  “Let it go.”

 

“Okay, class,” Minato said, giving them all a smile that didn’t match the strain he felt.  “Try this out on the problems on pages twenty-two through twenty-five of your workbooks. You two,” he said, pointing to Kankuro and Temari, “come see me at my desk.”

 

He wasn’t affected by the murmurs that followed, the predictable catcalling following in Temari’s wake.  Whatever problem existed between these siblings, it started with something Temari did. Kankuro obviously didn’t like it.  And it happened at that party.

 

“What?” Kankuro huffed, disrespectfully and aggressively, as Minato sank into the leather of his chair.

 

“Thank you for coming up here so quickly,” Minato said, steepling his hands and smiling as he turned to face Kankuro.

 

Temari, standing beside Kankuro with her arms crossed, rolled her eyes and smacked her gum.  “It’s personal shit, Professor. Kankuro needs to mind his own business.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Kankuro asked her with a sneer.  “If you had kept it a little more discreet, maybe I wouldn’t even have to know about it.  But now, I have to give your little boy toy an ass kicking after school-“

 

“Woah, now,” Minato said, raising his hands, “no one is kicking asses on _this_ campus.”

 

Kankuro shot him a look.  “At the mall. In the desert.  I don’t _care_ where, but you won’t have any paperwork to worry about, Professor Minato.”

 

Minato hardened his gaze, preferring softness but knowing when firm handling was required.  “Please sit down and reconsider your plans, Kankuro. You might find that this boy you plan to jump doesn’t require your intervention.  From what I’m hearing, if there is any need for this boy to be corrected, it is your _sister_ who should be left to decide that.”

 

Temari raised her chin and huffed her agreement.  

 

Minato gave Kankuro a speaking look, which the student read before shooting his sister a scowl and turning back to his seat.

 

“Now, Temari,” Minato said before Temari could follow her brother’s lead.  “Are you in any sort of trouble?”

 

Temari blinked, her green eyes full of surprise before her gum popped with the snap of her teeth.  “N-no.”

 

“I understand brothers can feel the need to be protective,” Minato said, a fond smile spreading across his lips, “but maybe you should communicate at home more about situations like this where there is no need for his protection.  Then we won’t bring it into school.”

 

“And interrupt your _thrilling_ class?” Temari drawled.

 

Minato met her gaze, maintaining his smile.  “And advertise your personal life to your classmates.  I assume...if you say it’s none of Kankuro’s business, you don’t care to make it ours.”

 

Temari huffed, her cheeks brightening. “Fair point.”

 

“No worries, Miss Sand.  I’m sure tomorrow there will be more focus on mathematics.”

 

Temari smirked.  “You wish. But I’ll settle this shit with Kankuro at home.”

 

“Please do,” Minato said with a nod.

 

Temari turned, then froze.  She shot a look over her shoulder.  “And thanks. Professor.”

 

“Anytime,” Minato said, smiling at her back as she retreated to her seat to join her classmates in solitary calculation.

 

He sighed when she was finally seated, when none of his students were looking at him.  Slumped over his desk, he prepared to gather energy for the next period, to deal with more teen drama from the previous weekend.

 

Teachers had more jobs than anyone realized.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Choji just arrived in class and wasn’t happy about it.  Lunch had been too short and he wasn’t even allowed to take his remaining barbecue nuggets into Professor Orochimaru’s classroom.  He knew better than to test the patience of a professor as scary as Orochimaru. So as his stomach grumbled, he took his seat in the middle of Naruto and Ino’s bickering, his frown deepening with every inch his ass dropped closer to the cradle of plastic.

 

“Right, Choji?” Ino said, as if Choji heard anything over the roar of his aching stomach.

 

He turned his head and squinted at her.  “What?”

 

“Ugh.” Ino rolled her eyes.  “I swear, you only hear me when I mention food.”

 

“Or Shikamaru,” Naruto interjected with a chuckle.

 

Choji shot him a smile.  Naruto wasn’t wrong. If there was anyone who could take his mind off food, it was Shikamaru.  He rubbed his stomach. He wished Shikamaru was in this class.

 

“I _said_ ,” Ino continued in that tone that was a prelude to danger and set warning bells off in Choji’s head, “if Naruto wants to keep bragging about his dating Sakura, he needs to wait until he’s taken her on an actual _date_ first.”

 

Choji chomped his bottom lip and recalled the weekend.  “Didn’t he take her to that senior party?”

 

Naruto extended his hand, beaming.  “ _Thank_ you.”

 

“That does _not_ count,” Ino said as she raised her chin in the air and scowled past Choji.  “They went as friends. He didn’t even pay for her.”

 

“What’s there to pay for at a party, _Ino_?” Naruto said, scrunching his nose at Ino, but much too close for Choji’s comfort.

 

“Fine,” Ino said, shooting her blue eyes toward the classroom door.  “We’ll have Sakura settle it. After all, it’s what _she_ thinks that matters.  Right, Loser?”

 

Naruto’s eyes lit as he jumped up in his seat, following Ino’s gaze to the door.  “Sakura!”

 

“Sakura,” Ino called to the pink-haired girl crossing the classroom threshold with her books crushed to her chest, “we need you to settle this for us.”

 

“Oh?” Sakura blinked before sliding her books onto the empty desk beside Naruto’s and shooting him a wink that Choji did _not_ miss.  “What is this about?”

 

“You,” Ino said with a sharp-toothed smile.  “And Naruto.”

 

“Dating,” Naruto said sharply, frowning at Ino before setting hopeful blue eyes on Sakura.  “Would you tell her you’re my girlfriend, Sakura?”

 

Sakura’s green eyes narrowed, for once looking more fiery and dangerous than Ino’s.  “Not if you keep talking like that, I’m not! I want to be your girlfriend, Naruto, but you have to stop being so childish about it.”

 

“Childish?” Naruto growled before pressing out his bottom lip.

 

“So which is it, Sakura?” Ino said, crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest.  “Are you _dating_ Naruto...or did you just _agree_ to go out on a date with him?”

 

“Dating,” Sakura said before furrowing her brows and frowning.  “I mean, yeah. We’re dating, right?”

 

Naruto laughed, his raspy chuckle communicating his happiness as he took Sakura’s hand. “I don’t know if you want to ask _me_.  If it’s up to me, we’re more than dating.”

 

Sakura cocked her head at him.  “What do you mean?”

 

Naruto exhaled, beaming.  “I love you, Sakura.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Ino said, falling back into her seat.

 

Choji put his head in his hands.  His face burned as he avoided looking at either party, feeling like he was intruding on a moment he should’ve never witnessed.  Even worse, it was an _awkward_ moment.  There was tension in the air, and it wasn’t just because Professor Orochimaru was taking his place behind his podium, ready to begin his lecture.

 

“Naruto,” Sakura said, at length.

 

Choji glanced at her to see the same emotion in her face that her voice conveyed.  Her eyes watered as they darted across Naruto’s face, apologetic and sad. Choji groaned unintentionally, wishing he could exempt himself from this entire experience.  The start of Orochimaru’s lecture would be better than witnessing  _this_ any further _._

 

“Can we...talk about this later?” Sakura whispered, sinking into her seat and eyeing the front of the classroom.

 

Naruto nodded.  “Yeah.”

 

The dejected look in his eyes was one of the saddest things Choji had ever seen.  Naruto didn’t manage to hide his feelings at all with that fake smile he put on his face.  Sakura winced and reached out to him when his back was to her, but Naruto didn’t seem to notice.

 

Choji hummed and slouched in his seat.  His stomach growled again, but it didn’t bother him nearly as much now.  His problems were nothing like Naruto and Sakura’s. He was glad _he_ wasn’t dating anyone.  Ino made it sound like not dating was unfavorable, but from where Choji sat, it was the most favorable status in the school.

 

* * *

 

 

Konan had pride in the way she presented herself to the student body, more pride than most of her cohorts.  So it didn’t surprise her when Obito made his private confession about what happened at the party. Honestly, it wasn’t nearly as bad as Hidan’s confession.  She wouldn’t be surprised if the cops showed up at school to look for him and Kakuzu after the torture they’d inflicted on some poor, unwitting freshmen who were stupid enough to vandalize Kakuzu’s house.

 

But _this_ stupid move, this explained Obito’s behavior over the course of their senior year.  She could only hope he saw what this meant as clearly as she did.

 

“So you messed around with Kakashi Hatake,” she said, bored. “You got it out of your system.”

 

Or better yet, maybe he realized now which way his preferences really leaned.  It was only mildly amusing because he hated Kakashi, or so he liked to say. Konan never actually believed his claims.

 

This embarrassment Obito was experiencing was embarrassment Konan would never have to bear.  She could sit back in judgement of her classmates’ regrets due to decisions made under the influence of drugs and alcohol she wouldn’t touch.  She’d had _her_ fun at the party, too - but it was exactly what she wanted and she didn’t regret a minute with Yahiko.  She had no shame. She was nothing like Obito, blushing profusely under the hallway fluorescents as if they were spotlights focusing everyone’s attention on him.

 

“Got it out of my _system_?” he whined, his voice high and tight as he sent Konan a twitching glare.  “Konan, I’m not-“

 

“Gay?” she said, her lip twitching with amusement.

 

He groaned.  “I’m not! This thing with Kakashi, it was just- just a- I don’t know.”

 

“Did it feel good?”

 

He furrowed his brows.  “It was _kissing._   I mean, how could it no-“

 

“And groping, right?  I mean, I imagine Hatake would be the type to get a little handsy.”

 

“Hey!” Obito snapped his mouth shut as his face burned redder.  “Okay. Even if that felt good, too, _you_ wouldn’t complain if I-“

 

“I would,” Konan said, snapping her locker door open between them with a grimace.  “And don’t even think about it.”

 

“Don’t act so turned off.  You’re the one who asked _me_ to the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

 

“And you’re the one who turned me down,” she said, turning to the mirror in her locker as she pulled a purple tube of lipstick from inside.  “And subsequently made out with one of the hottest _boys_ in our graduating class.”

 

Obito shook his head, sighing before being knocked into the lockers by the shove of a passing student.  As Konan slid the lipstick across her bottom lip, she side-eyed the brunette, a junior she’d seen around keeping mostly to himself.  He hadn’t _meant_ to bump Obito, that much was clear from his apologetic nod.  But it didn’t seem a coincidence he was drawn so close to their conversation, either.

 

Konan finished applying her lipstick and gazed at her reflection in the mirror.  “Just ask Kakashi out.”

 

“Excuse me?” Obito choked.

 

“See what becomes of it, if anything,” Konan said with a shrug before swinging her locker door closed. “If he’s not interested and no other boys catch your eye, then you’ll know you were right about this thing with Kakashi being a fluke.”

 

“Yeah,” Obito said, nodding as his eyes grew distant.  “Yeah, okay. That should work. Kakashi would never say yes.  I can forget about this like it was all a bad dream.”

 

Konan chuckled.  “You never know.”

 

She wouldn’t be surprised if Kakashi _did_ accept Obito’s invitation.  Because that guy hadn’t dated anyone in ages, either.  The more Konan thought about it, the more she saw the pieces fitting together. Those two had probably been hung up on each other since the start of high school.

 

And now, they had no more excuses not to do anything about it.


End file.
